


(My Life) In Your Hands

by MLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Modern AU, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: This AU centers around Regina, a business woman and NYC transplant. The seriousness of one public mistake has her life resting completely in one, Emma Swan's hands. With Henry's custody at stake, Regina must relearn how to parent, and that proves easier said than done. Emma finds herself riddled with ethics as she aids to help someone, who does not want to change. A SwanQueen NYC AU, Tumblr Prompt-driven.





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Listening to her heels click against the checkered tile, only sought to infuriate her further.

She didn't want to be here. The floors smelt like cheap cleaning product. The iridescent lights overhead were too bright, and this whole excursion was a giant waste of her time; not to mention, a disruption to her very busy, very meticulously planned schedule.

Even her son's hand, warm in her own, couldn't bite the ball of rage wedged tight into her chest. Instead, with each step closer, it continued to grow. The all-consuming rage was yet another reminder of everything she had done wrong as a person, and as a parent.

As it turned out, she had grown to be more like her mother than she had previously thought possible.

The thought alone had her temper boiled to its peak.

As Regina approached the information desk on the second floor, the attendee was working quickly to end her phone conversation. She had seen the angered, well-dressed woman coming up from the steps, and felt it immediately best to shift her priorities in Regina's favor.

But not soon enough.

With her temper at a new all-time low, Regina leaned over the ledge of the desk. Her fingers impatiently drummed against the glass, and her lips were pursed hard against her teeth. The attendee flashed her a small apologetic grin. She could see how the woman's brow had pinched just over the brim of her darkly shaded sunglasses.

Regina could only roll her eyes in response. The woman's hair was too long to be considered professional. Dark roots indicated she had little to no self respect, and her lack of makeup suggested she was unbothered by her age. Regina found that quality filled her with detest. She, herself, would rather be caught dead than caught sporting brightly colored acrylic nails and worry lines, like craters, along her forehead. Luckily, at mid-thity, she had neither.

"Regina Mills," She leveled cooly, before the woman's phone could replace against the receiver.

"Yes Ma'am," Her green eyes were wide. The authoritative tone had driven the attendee off guard. She turned quickly back to her computer, stroking her fingers against the keys. When she returned her attention back to Regina, the attendee noticed that she had begun to sweat. "Y-yes, Miss Mills. You and, um, Henry..." She looked down to the young boy standing at his mother's feet. "You're in office six."

"What a...  _systematic_  operation, you appear to be running here. " Her tongue clicked against her teeth with distaste, and she turned away. "Come along, Henry."

With her shoulders pulled back, Regina strode past the desk. Henry followed at her rear, lingering only a step behind. The room was filled with empty cubicles and darkened side offices. They reached door number six. The last office on the right; a corner suite. It appeared to be the only room left with a light still on.

"Does no one work around here?" Regina mumbled.

Henry swayed on the balls of his feet at Regina's side. He wanted to say something about the time of day, or lack there of, but he knew better. Instead, his hands were kept balled in his pockets and his eyes were cast down towards his toes. He listened as his mother knocked once.

Knowing she'd never wait for an answer anyway, he ducked in hiding behind her legs, and peered out cautiously from behind her hip.

Regina did just as Henry had predicted.

She briskly let herself in. A woman spun around from her desk, appearing startled. She had a sandwich extended in her hand, and her mouth was stuffed full with deli ham. Her brow was cocked and her head tilt towards the side.

She forcefully swallowed. "Um, Hello-" She balked, and dropped the sandwich back into its container.

Regina pulled the shades out from behind her ears and dropped them into her handbag.

"We have a seven-thirty appointmen _t_." The 'T' rolled off her tongue with a sharpness that stung.

The woman wiped her mouth clean with the dry end of her napkin. "I see... you're just a bit early, and-"

"I was told we needed to be here fifteen minutes early for the intake- are you the intern?" The woman merely blinked in reply. "You can run along and go get the counselor now. There is no need to waste anymore of our time."

The woman finally moved. She spun fully to face them, and sat up in her chair. "Regina Mills, am I right? And Henry..." Her lips pulled into a genuine smile, and she offered the boy a small wave. "There's no need to 'go and get the counselor', Miss. Mills." She continued as she stood. "She is standing right in front of you... Hello, I am Emma Swan, your social worker."

Emma reached out with her hand, but Regina merely frowned at the gesture. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The woman's brows shot to her forehead. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me, Miss. Swan, how old are you?" Regina didn't wait for her reply. "Surely, though your empty government-office suggests otherwise, there is someone more qualified around around here who can better handle a delicate situation, such as this one; someone with a little more  _experience_..."

Emma dropped her hand to her thigh with a slap, and then smirked.

"Can I be straight with you, Regina?" Regina went to protest Emma's informality, but the woman had turned away. Emma crossed the room and dropped into the chaise lounge stationed in the far corner.

She crossed a foot over her thigh, and continued. "Your job, over these next few weeks, is to impress me, and right now, you're not doing a very stand-up job of that. I am the person who reports to the courts. I decide when all of this...goes away. So, why don't you both have a seat on the couch, and we can get the intake started?"

Regina didn't move. She stayed frozen in the doorway with her hands balled tight into fists. The vein on her forehead was protruding out of the skin and her teeth were grit strict behind her pursed lips.

She wanted to say something. Her brain was screaming to fight back. How  _dare_  this woman treat her this way, and with such disregard for professionalism. But then, Henry was there, tugging at her black work slacks.

Regina looked down and sighed. "Go take a seat, Henry." She nudged him softly forward.

Still grappling with Emma's abrasiveness, Regina remained hesitating in the doorway. Her hand was stiff on the frame, and her eyes strained as she watched Henry sit. She felt her neck muscles tightening as he scooted as far away from the strange woman as the couch would allow.

Regina released a soundless breath, and finally, closed the door.

She sat beside her son, feeling Emma's eyes on her the entire time. It was irritating. Regina was angered. Emma was watching her behind the dark rimmed glasses that she had slid down from the top of her blonde head. The arch fell low against the bridge of her pointed nose.

 _Petulant_ , was how both would describe the other.

"So how does this work then?" Regina crossed her legs at the ankles. Her hands perched perfectly a top her knees. "Do I explain to you why I did what I did, and then you let us go on our merry way?"

Unamused, Emma's face never faltered. "I am more concerned with who you are as a mother, Miss. Mills, and the relationship you've built with your son."

Regina shifted her attention to the boy who had grown visibly more uncomfortable at her side. His hands were wrung tight in his lap and his brown eyes drew in quick circles over his mother's face. "Is this really an appropriate conversation to be having in front of Henry?"

Emma smirked, tapping her pen against the clipboard. "One might conclude it's the actions you've carried out in front of your son, that lead you to my office today. But, like I said, I am not interested in the semantics of paperwork and police reports."

"Well, you are the case worker." Regina's stare was cold. "Why don't you get to your questioning so we can get back to our routine?"

Remaining calm, Emma blinked long and slow before sitting up straight in her chair. "Fair enough, Regina-"

"It's Miss. Mills, to you, if you'll please."

Her tone stated that people often didn't make that mistake twice. Regina commanded authority, and Emma thought best, for the sake of their session, and for Henry, to do as the woman wished.

"Fine." Emma nodded, doing her best to show Regina she was unfazed. "Miss. Mills... is having a routine something that is important to you?"

Regina was bored. She had no interest in being here. She was paying for an hour long therapy session that she'd been forced into by incompetent men, and now she was required to answer unimportant questions like this one.

"Well, I'd say routines are vital while raising successful and well-adjusted children. Wouldn't you agree, Miss. Swan?"

"I didn't ask you about Henry." Emma pointed. Her teeth clamped down briefly on her bottom lip. "I asked how you felt about having a routine?"

Regina's arms crossed over her chest. "What is it that you would like to hear me say, Miss. Swan? That I am a rigid and inflexible person? That I cause problems when life does not go the way I expect it too?"

"You said it, not me." Emma teased, but the effect it had on Regina was instantaneous.

"Is that your idea of a joke?" She baited with little emotion.

"Maybe," Emma was smiling, yet Regina was fatefully unamused.

"Seems in poor taste, given the environment, wouldn't you agree, Miss. Swan?" She lifted her chin to the younger woman dressed in her bargain-bin pantsuit. "I like my routine, and I deploy one in my home to help Henry acclimate to our new life here. I will not apologize for that. Now, I'd appreciate if we could skip the psycho-babble and get on with the intake."

Emma waited to roll her eyes until she'd turned fully down to her clipboard. This, Regina woman, she was not unlike the other mothers she'd been assigned to work with before. Though, she was eons more stubborn, and as demanding as some of the professors she'd had in college. Emma found herself intrigued by her, but also spiteful.

Rich women, like Regina, they often thought throwing money at their problems would make them disappear. Little did they know, the world was always working to maintain the balance between good and evil; money be damned.

And what had led Regina and her son Henry to Emma's office, some would say, was evil.

But it was not Emma's responsibility to find validity in those rumors. It was her job to assess if Henry was safe in Regina's care.

To everyone's benefit, their first session did not carry on any longer than needed. Emma dropped the banter. She turned her attention to the forms. Emma stuck to the book, innerly enjoying how Regina calmed while preforming the routine task of paper-work.

"We will process these forms and someone from the office will be in touch within the next few days. The sooner we get you on the schedule, the sooner I can complete my analysis for the courts."

Her brown eyes lowered in reply. "Very well," She stated. Regina didn't look pleased, but then again, she didn't appear angered either. "So, is that all for the day, Miss Swan? Are we free to leave?"

Emma simply nodded. "You can go. I'll be seeing you both again real soon."

Regina didn't say anything as they parted. Henry, however, he offered Emma a tiny wave before following after his mom.

After the door had fully closed, Emma sighed. Cases like these were as delicate as Regina had described them to be. She had gone into social work in college, as an ode to help children growing up in state care... just as Emma had. Unfortunately though, there were cases like these; cases where it would be her decision, ultimately, to side with the courts, and remove children from their home.

Emma could only hope Regina wouldn't give her another reason to do so.

After all, she didn't look like the type mother who wanted to lose custody of her son.

_But Emma had been wrong before..._

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

By Thursday afternoon, Regina had all but forgotten about her Monday meeting with Emma Swan.

The remainder of her work week had been dreadful. The days were running long, and as Henry's behavior in school had not calmed, so had the nights. There had been the lunchtime check-ins with her lawyers. The afternoons were dedicated to the New City Day School Principal, and the evenings were spent balancing between lecturing Henry for his transgressions, and caring for his needs.

Henry had been behaving as if he were trying to punish Regina for their situation.

With regards to that, she believed, in someways, that she might be deserving of his outbursts. Though, Regina would never admit that aloud to her son.

It was just after one, when the e-mail came in.

Regina's lawyer was letting himself out of the office, and she had just returned to her desk. The familiar rage returned at once. At first, the heading from the NYC Department of Family Services caused Regina's blood to chill. But then, it was the e-mail contents that had her dark eyes scanning the letter twice. The sharp nails of her fingers dug fiercely into her palms, and Regina felt her teeth clench behind her stiff lips.

"Graham," She pressed the intercom button on her telephone. "I need Miss. Emma Swan at DFS on my private line."

"I'm on it," Came the swift response from her assistant and right-hand man.

Regina drew in a labored breath as she released the 'com. She sat back into her chair and allowed the bright screen of the laptop fuel her wrath.

Emma Swan, LCW, had been scrawled out at the bottom of the e-mail footer. Regina felt all of her hatred for the woman return in an instant. Behind closed eyes, she could see Emma's sharp porcelain face and humor-lined eyes. Regina could hear the quirk of sarcasm in her youthful tone, and her hands clenched against her stomach, remembering the social worker's unprofessional smirk.

"I have Miss. Swan." Came Graham, over the speaker.

Regina picked up the phone with no more than a, 'that will be all' to Graham. Her neck popped uncomfortably, and her teeth crawled into a spiteful grin. How she wished Miss. Swan had the opportunity to see it.

"Miss. Swan," She sang painfully. "I've just received your email."

Regina could hear an irritating tapping sound on the other end.

"Have you called to schedule your first sessions?" Emma asked, confused as to why this call had been forwarded to her personal line, instead of handled by one of the secretaries directly.

"No, I am not." Regina stated firmly in reply. "I am calling because I would love to know when 'two family sessions' weekly, by court order, became 'two individual appointments'?"

Emma's eyes closed, and she stretched into her chair. "As I'm certain you've already read in the email, Miss. Mills, I petitioned for the judge to consider separate sessions instead, seeing as it would be in Henry's best interest."

"I wasn't aware you were qualified to renegotiate my arrangement with the court without approval from my lawyers." Regina snapped, and Emma felt her muscles strain.

"I can renegotiate as I see fit." Emma began as she worked her fingers into her brow. "I did not change the duration, or the amount per-term. I only made a suggestion on the configuration, and the judge agree with me."

"And did you stop to think about how disruptive your new arrangement could be for my family? How am I to find time for both Henry and I, to make it into Midtown? And twice a week, no less, on separate occasions. Between work and school, and Henry's afternoon specials, you've distorted this into quite the project for us, Miss. Swan."

Emma's fingers stilled briefly before she dragged her hand across the pale skin of her tired face.

"I am as accommodating as all the other of the other state counselors, Miss. Mills. I am sure you can find a time and place to fit me into both of your busy schedules. And as for the inconvenience factor, you might consider stopping your complaints, to think about how I just might be doing this,  _for you_. I am giving both you and Henry the same opportunity to work out your differences. I'd love to be able to report to the judge that a consensus has been reached, and that all is fine and well in the Mills family home. Isn't that what you want, Regina; for all of this legal action to disappear?"

Never one to back down from a fight, Regina leaned forward and sneered. "Regardless of whatever your motive is, a little warning would have been appreciated. I don't know why you've taken such an interest in my case, but mark my words, Miss Swan, if I catch even the faintest whiff of blackmail in a single one of our sessions, I will slap an injunction on your ass so fast, your head will spin."

"Is that a threat?"  
"I'm just calling it how I see it."

Emma's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "You don't have a lot of trust in people, do you, Regina?"

The woman on the other line was silent for a long moment. Was Emma asking that question as a person with curiosity, or was she asking as a counselor building a case?

"In my life,  _Miss._  Swan, I have found that people always have a motive behind how they chose to behave."

Emma stilled. She drummed her fingers alone the length of her wooden desk before releasing a long sigh.

"Regina," She whispered calmly. "This is not one of those instances. I want to help you, and I want to help Henry. That is my job as your case worker. I am not out to get you here, nor am I searching for a way to break the two of you apart. Separate sessions are in your best interest, as well as Henry's."

No sound came from Regina's end as Emma's words washed over her.

"Fine," She finally surrendered, and more from discomfort than a willingness to compromise.

"Great, now can I get both of you on my schedule for next week then?"  
"I'll have my assistant contact your office-"

And Regina hung up.

Emma was left holding her phone against her ear, listening to the irritating buzz of the dial tone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They were in rotations, Henry's favorite part of the day.

Thirty minutes before dismissal, Mrs. Blanchard let her kindergarteners draw numbered sticks from their 'center's' can, and each number was associated with a different free play activity. Henry, however, he had a favorite rotation. He loved Mrs. Blanchard's Make-Believe corner.

His teacher was often switching out the costumes and props. "There is always a new story to be conjured up", she always said.

Each student received fifteen minutes in each rotation, and today, Henry was one buzzer away from make-believe.

He had his sights set on the new workbench that Mrs. Blanchard had added to her classroom earlier that morning. Henry's mind was already reeling with stories about blacksmiths and medieval knights in shining silver armor. It was the perfect addition to support his obsession with mediaeval tales.

"Henry, may I talk to you for a moment?"

The five year old slowly pulled his attention away from the far corner of the classroom. His fellow classmate, Isabella, had been using the workbench as a tea table, and that had Henry feeling enraged. The dark stained bench looked silly with tea cups and doilies stationed at its center.

Henry looked down at his pile of forgotten tanagram shapes. Now he was wondering if Mrs. Blanchard was here to scold him for being caught in a daydream again.

At a leisurely pace, Henry raised his eyes to his teachers. When he saw she wasn't alone, he felt a wave of fear wash over him.

"This is Miss. Swan, Henry." Mrs. Blanchard kneeled by the foot of his chair. "She said that you met on Monday in her office, and that your mother set aside some time for you to talk with her today."

Henry didn't respond, but he didn't look away either.

"I thought it would be fun to come see your school and hear about what you've been learning with Mrs. Blanchard. Is that okay, Henry?" Emma was smiling.

She appeared kind enough, but before Henry could respond, the timer at the teacher's counter buzzed for rotation. All of a sudden, the students slipped into chaos.

"Remember students, clean your stations before you move. You know the drill." Mrs. Blanchard had stood to make her announcement. "I'll be right back." Her hand fell to Henry's shoulder before she walked away.

Henry watched her go. Sadness filled his little body, and he remained passive in his chair. Soon, his rotation mates would have finished clearing the tanagrams, and Henry would be stuck here having a staring contest with a perfect stranger while they all crowded around the new workbench.

"Can I sit, Henry?"

The woman was speaking directly to him, but Henry wouldn't respond. Instead, he merely shrugged. He kept his eyes down on the table in front of him as he felt Enna sit at his side.

"What were you working on here?" Emma fingered the brightly colored shapes. "This looks like fun."

The other students had finished cleaning, and were now hurrying away from the table toward the make-believe center. A new group of students arrived to the tanagrams, just as Mrs. Blanchard reset the timer.

This meant that Henry was now losing valuable play time.

"How is it going over here?"

Mrs. Blanchard had returned, but Henry was too upset to respond, even to her.

"I think we are feeling a little bit quiet today." Emma answered for Henry, but he showed no indication that he was listening.

"Well, Henry is a big fan of telling stories in the make-believe corner." Mrs. Blanchard explained to the case worker. "Henry, would you like to go join your friends?"

He looked up, alert, and nodded eagerly. His happy demeanor quickly returned.

"Perhaps Miss Swan could join you there?"

Henry was skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"I'd love to join you." Emma expressed with a grin. "Can you show me what you like to play?"

Henry stood, simply shrugging again. He eyed the neglected tanagrams and frowned.

"You can leave those, but just for today." Mrs. Blanchard whispered softly. "I'll take care of them."

And that was that. Henry was off at a run. He dashed to the back of the classroom, so quickly, that it made his teacher chuckle.

"He is something else, that Henry." Mrs. Blanchard offered the younger woman a small smile. "You go ahead. I'll be over here if either of you need anything."

"Thank you," Emma responded with a nod. She followed after the young boy at half his pace, squeezing between the other children to get there.

When she found him, hidden at the back of the play area, Emma was surprised to see Henry on his own. The other three children in his group were absorbed in a rousing game of house. They called him in, but their request went ignored. It appeared Henry had other plans for his afternoon.

"This is very cool." Emma pointed towards the workbecnch as she sat herself down in a tiny chair.

"Mrs. Blanchard made it herself!" Henry explained enthusiastically. "Well, her husband made it from left over construction wood, but Mrs Blanchard painted it!"

"That is super cool of her." Emma agreed. "Does Mrs Blanchard make new things for you guys often?"

"Uh-huh," Henry nodded. "All the time."

He hurried over to the costume trunk and slipped a plain white apron over his school uniform. When he returned to the workbench, Henry had just finished securing the tie around his thin waist. He grabbed a wooden mallet, and went to town on one of the discarded building blocks.

"So, what are we making today?" Emma inquired after a short while. Henry had been captivated by some riveting inner dialogue. He muttered to himself, and appeared almost surprised to find Emma still watching him.

"I am a blacksmith," He began. "I am making all the swords and knives for all of the queen's guard!"

"Wow, that sounds like an important job." Emma acknowledged. "You must have a very powerful queen if you're making all of those weapons?"

"Oh, she is powerful, and smart too. She casted a spell on me to make me do all this work!"

"I see," Emma whispered.

Henry had wandered back over to the toy shelves. Emma was fascinated with how he continued his stories even while the other students interrupted his play. Most five year olds didn't have that kind of attention span.

He came back to the workbench holding a small tea cup.

"What is that for?" Emma asked.

Henry, who'd forgotten about Emma's presence once again, looked up to her in bewilderment. He turned the teacup slowly in his hand, admiring it, and then surprised Emma by coming to stand at her side.

Henry, very gently, set the teacup in the center of Emma's palm.

"This is where the queen trapped my heart." He wedged his finger through the cup's center in explanation. "I only get it back after I finish all of my work."

"Now, that doesn't sound like something a nice queen would do..."

Henry frowned. "She's not very nice. But it's only because she'd not allowed to be."

Emma's head turned to the side as she focused all of her attention on the cup. "Not allowed to be, huh?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh," Henry took the cup back before walking away.

Emma was silent as she watched him continue to play for a few more minutes. Henry was content to have her watch, going about his business, still as if he didn't know she was there.

"Henry, I am going to go and talk to Mrs Blanchard for a few minutes, okay? You and I will chat again after play time."

The boy didn't respond. Emma couldn't say if she had expected him too or not. She let him be and returned to the center of the room where she found Mrs. Blanchard taking notes in her planner.

She looked up with a grin, and set down her pen.

"How is it going over there?" Mrs. Blanchard inquired sweetly.

Emma offered the teacher a small shrug. "Not bad, Henry seems to have quite the imagination, though."

"You can say that again."

Both women share a quick laugh.

"Anyway, Mrs. Blanchard-"  
"Please, call me, Mary."  
"Okay, Mary..." Emma drew her lips into a small grin. "I just wanted to thank you for being so accommodating this afternoon. My lines got crossed with Miss. Mills office, and I can assure you there will be no more sessions scheduled during classroom hours."

Mary bat her off with a wave. "No worries," She beamed. "I head that can happen with Miss. Mill's work schedule. Besides, we're pretty easy going around here anyway. So, does that mean you will be counseling Henry during his after school program?"

Emma nodded. "That was the plan; one afternoon a week for the time being."

"Henry is a great kid." Mary turned to locate him.

He was still at the workbench. His collection of teacups had grown exponentially, but he appeared happy as he played.

"What can you tell me about him?" Emma asked. "Nothing personal; maybe just some insight into his likes and dislikes."

"Well," Mary began. "When Henry first started in my classroom, a little over a month and a half ago, he had a real affinity for drawing. Anything I put down in front of him immediately became a , Mrs Mills put a stop to that. Unfortunately, I had to approach her about Henry's struggle to complete his in-school work. He had a hard time focusing, and ever since then, he hasn't spent much time in art. I put a reward system in place for his schoolwork, though, and that seems to be helping so far."

"But now," Mary pointed to his station. "Between reading and make-believe, Henry's looking at a career as the next Hans Christian Anderson."

"The fairy tale guy?" Emma raised a single brow, and Mary nodded.

"Henry is  _very_  into fantasy."

Emma laughed. "I got a pretty good sense of that myself just now- with all the talk of knights and queens. Henry sounds like a regular citizen of Camelot."

Mary giggled in reply as her timer went off.

Excitement filled the air for the second time that afternoon. This time, it was the arrival of the weekend that had the students jazzed. They all hurried to clean their stations as fast as they could; everyone except for Henry, that was.

As Mary left to help her class prepare for dismissal, Emma watched Henry pout as he tidied up his space. He lagged behind the other students. They were already dressed in their winter coats and standing at the door, by the time Henry had finished returning his play things to their rightful homes.

"I can leave you the use of my classroom to finish your session, if you'd like?" Mary suggested, and slipped on her own coat. "I have bus duty on Fridays, so you'll have the space to yourself for the next fifteen minutes or so."

"Really?" Emma questioned. "That would be awesome."

"Have at it then," Mary turned to find Henry coming to stand at the back of the line of students.

"Henry," Mrs. Blanchard called. "You're going to stay here with Miss Swan today. I'll be back to take you down to ASP right after I'm done with the bus."

Confusion muffled his disappointment. Henry staggered back over the the tables, and dropped his book bag into a chair.

Mary turned to Emma. "Feel free to use any of the art supplies. It may help coax him back to life a little."

She left Emma with a quick wink before returning to the head of the line. It was only a minute longer before they were all out the door.

Emma waited until the chorus of excited students disappeared down the hall before making a next attempt with Henry. Heeding Mary's advice, Emma crept over to the shelves filled with art supplies. There were crayons, markers, pencils, you name it. Her indecisive ways made her skin itch. Emma released them with a shake, and grabbed a few random supplies.

When she returned to the table, Henry was seated in a chair with his eyes cast downward. He was picking at the skin next to his nail and frowning deeply.

"I have an idea," Emma sang as she sat down beside the boy. "I'm going to draw something, and you have to guess what it is, and then, I will do the same for you."

Henry didn't respond, but Emma got to work anyway. After a quick few seconds, she slid the paper under his face. He began to grin.

"A cat, I hope." Henry giggled.

"You hope?" Emma teased him with a laugh. "It is a cat!"

"But not a very good one." Henry smirked.

"Okay, if you think you can do better, let me see what you can do."

Henry, like his mother, was never one to back away from a challenge. His tongue tipped out of his mouth as he considered the blank sheet in front of him.

Then, he began to draw.

When he finished, Emma merely shook her head. "Did you just draw a cat so you could show me how much better you could do it?"

Henry nodded gleefully.

"You're something else, you know that?" He was laughing again, and more visibly at ease. "Let me see you draw something else; something original!" She teased.

Henry saluted her quickly. "One Henry Mills Original, coming up."

Emma chuckled in reply.

He was silent for a time as he set his sights high on perfection. He dumped the box of crayons for easier access and relaxed into the chair.

Emma was content to watch him draw. She marveled at his meticulous strokes. They were indication of the bigger world he was living in, just behind his eyes.

"Emma," Henry whispered, after a time. His attention was still down at his picture, but she caught him swiftly glance in her direction. "What are you doing at my school?"

"Well, Henry," Emma began. "You and I didn't get to talk much the other day. I thought I might come by your school once a week, so I can hear more about your life with your mom."

A frown burrowed into the child's brow. "Mom said that you're an underpaid, poor excuse for a shrink; what does that mean?"

Emma worked hard to hide her irritation. "Well, your mom is half right." She scribbled a few lines into her paper. "It's my job to make sure that kids like you are happy and safe in their homes."

"Oh," Henry whispered. He dropped his crayon to the table and looked Up fully to Emma. "Is this because I'm adopted?"

Emma chuckled softly. "No Henry, this is not because you're adopted. This is just my way of checking in to see how the kids of New York City are doing."

His eyes enlarged. "That's a lot of kids."

"You're telling me, bud."

Henry rolled his eyes and retracted his crayon. He was silent again for a long minute as he finished his masterpiece.

"Are you trying to take me away from my mom?"

His question came at barely above a whisper. Emma found herself rotating towards him in her seat as she let her head tip towards the side.

"Did someone tell you that's what I was going to do?"

Henry merely shrugged.

Emma, very slowly, reached out to cover Henry's hand with her own. She waited until his eyes met hers before she continued.

"I'm not trying to take you away from your home, Henry. I would never  _want_  to do that. I'm just here to talk to you, and learn a little more about your life. You can think of me as a friend, or a teacher. We can spend our afternoons together drawing a picture, or playing make-believe. It's all up to you."

Henry pulled his hand away from her and set it in his lap. His face was pinched with concern. His foot tapped nervously against the leg of the chair, and his eyes were low as he stared back at Emma.

"Miss. Ruby said my mom is just misunderstood-" Henry raised his gaze to the ceiling. "And that's why she does the bad things that she does."

"Who is Miss Ruby?" Emma asked.

"She's my nanny, and my mom's friend from school."

"I see," Emma hummed. "And you like Miss. Ruby?"

Henry sent the woman a face that said, 'duh'. "Of course, I love her."

"And she says your mom is misunderstood?" Henry nodded. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to ask her." And then he went back to his art.

"You're an intuitive kid, you know that Henry?" The boy didn't reply, but at the same time Emma went to continue, there was a knock at the door.

Both Emma and Henry looked up to see Mrs. Blanchard, back in from the cold. Her nose had tinted pink, as had her cheeks. She was still smiling, though.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Emma returned the woman's smile and stood. "We had fun, didn't we Henry?" His reply came in the form of a noncommittal sigh. "Anyway," Emma chuckled. "I think we're done for the day. Thank you, Mrs. Blanchard, for letting me spend some time with Henry."

She raised her hand in ease. "Anytime,"

"And Henry," Emma turned back to the boy. "I'll be seeing you sometime next week, and no more cat pictures." She scolded him playfully.

Her joke elected a small laugh. "I promise..."

"Okay then, I'll get out of your hair. Have a nice weekend, both of you."

Henry hid his eyes from the woman until her back was to him. Then, he watched Emma go.

As he did, a feeling of discomfort settled over him, and a sense of fear that something much bigger was to come from spending time with Miss. Emma Swan.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"So, how does this work? Do we sit here and stare at each other, or do you have something more formal planned?"

It was Regina's second session with Emma Swan, and their first alone together at the ofifice. She had sat herself in the free chair directly across from Emma. Wearing a skin tight dress, Regina's sheer black leggings were crossed perfectly at the ankles. Her posture was stiff. Her chin was raised, and her lips were pursed into something complacent.

Emma chose not to acknowledge the way it made her insides feel. Regina caused her stomach to churn with a mixture of fear, and subtle allure. Emma could only imagine that this was how the woman had become such a success. Everything about Regina was alluring; from the top of her immaculately styled brown head, to the tips of her red-soled, Louboutins.

Emma responded with an answer meant, not only to rouse, but also to sway authority back in her court.

"I'm comfortable with either. If you want to sit here and stare at each other, we can do that. Though, I'm not certain that would help me come up a great court case for you."

She watched Regina's eyes lower sharply.

"Listen, why don't we talk about your job?"

Her brow pulled into a perfect arch. "What about my job, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what you do? From your file, I know you own the company, but what exactly is, Mills Design & Directive?"

Regina's expression didn't falter. "You don't strike me as someone who doesn't do their homework. Something tells me you know  _exactly_  who I am, and what my company does for this community."

"Guilty," Emma's stare was strict. "But I want you tell me what it is that you do, for MDD."

"Aside from running the company?"

Emma gave her a no bullshit, commanding nod.

"Well, I am in charge of all of the more,  _influential_  customers; the Fortune 500 reconstructions, the paramounts, the multibillion dollar bankruptcies..."

"And then you, what?" Emma's hand turned to the air. "Build them back up again?"

"Precisely."

There was a slight flicker of satisfaction that sparked to life in Regina's eyes as she said it. Emma was thankful to know that at least something brought this woman joy.

"So, you're in marketing and advertising then?" Emma pressed for more.

"You could certainly say that," Regina smirked. "Though, a redesign is a bit more complex than that."

"But you like your job?"  
"Of course I like my job. I am good at it."  
"I didn't ask how you preformed, only if you liked it."

The woman was testing her with a wicked gleam. Emma's lips were turned up into a genuine grin, but she appeared equally as smug with her questioning. Regina did not enjoy how Emma consistently ventured to put her in her place.

"I like my job, Miss Swan. Now, may we move on?"

"Sure," Emma pushed her glasses to sit at the top of her head. "Is there anything you would prefer to talk about?"

Regina's neck crained to the side. Emma immediately felt the temperature drop.

"I'd like to talk about you."  
"About me?"

Emma thrust a thumb into her chest.

Regina straightened her head and nodded.

"Talking about me is as irrelevant as staring at each other. It's not beneficial to your case." Her tone was low, at a deadpan. Emma refused to let this woman win.

"If you'd like me to be more forthcoming with information during our sessions, it would be helpful to know who I am talking too."

Regina said it in such a way that Emma wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. It could have been another ploy to take the attention off of her. Regardless, Emma saw a door, and she knew she'd be daft not to take it.

"Okay, Miss Mills, we can do your thing." She set her clipboard on the coffee table between them. "I'll answer whatever questions you have for me, but in turn, you must answer one of my own. And none of that generalized bullshit. You give me the type of responses you know I need for this case, got it?"

Regina drew her lips tightly together. "You have a deal, Miss Swan, but I certainly hope you are not using that type of language in front of my son; are you?"

Emma's arms folded over her chest. "No, I do not. Now, tell me about Henry's adoption."

Regina gave her head a quick shake. "No, you don't get to set the standards and then asked the first question. That's not how I'll allow this to work."

"But you already did ask me a question." Emma's lips curled. "You asked if I swore in front of your son."

Regina was silent. Fooled by someone with a masters degree. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"You'll have to be more specific, about the adoption. What do you want to know?"

With her eyes glistening with humor, Emma leaned back in her chair.

"Okay,  _Miss_. Mills," It was a tone she hadn't heard herself use with Regina before. Emma was surprised to hear it applied. "What lead you to adoption? Was it a personal preference, or did you make the decision to adopt with someone else?"

Regina shook her head. "For the sake of keeping things moving, I'll ignore the fact that you slipped a few extra questions in there."

Emma returned the woman's sly grin.

"I adopted Henry as an infant, right after my twenty-ninth birthday. His mother, Ella, she was young, and she couldn't afford to care for him on her own. She had just been accepted to UC Berkley. Her parents, whom did business at one point or another with my mother, knew I was on a waiting list to adopt. They didn't want a baby to ruin Ella's future, so Henry was signed over to me at birth."

"You wanted to adopt." Emma appeared surprised. "Why at twenty nine, as a single parent?"

"I believe you received the answer to your first question, Miss Swan, and as per the rules of your game, it's my turn."

Emma remained stiff in her seat as Regina raised a finger to her chin. A look of satisfaction swept over the woman's face, and Regina leaned forward with her elbows to her knees.

"What's your end game, Miss Swan, with your career. Surely you don't expect me to believe that you want to work here forever; dealing with parents, like me, and making the peasants-peanuts that you do."

Direct as ever, Emma thought. Though, it was becoming increasingly evident that Regina's forwardness was more or less a coping mechanism; but for what, Emma had yet to discover.

"Before I answer that, I'd like to shut down any ideas you have made about my career." Emma frowned. "I like my job, just as you do. I am good at it, and I enjoying working with families overcoming their struggles. It's hardwork, and the pay might not be what you're accustomed to, but it's rewarding, and that's what's important."

"That being said," Emma stilled, her expression grew more serious. "No, social work is not my end game. as you so put it. In fact, next February when I complete my hours and apply for my state license, my plan is to go into private practice."

Regina was pleased with that response. It was subtle, but a small smile tugged up at her lips. "That'll do, Miss Swan." Her tone stayed low.

"Now, let's get back to mine." Emma was wearing a flash of something wicked, but Regina refused to bite.

"Same question, I presume?"

Emma's only response came in the form of a single arched brow.

"You're a surprising woman, and I don't say things like that often." Emma didn't flinch, and Regina was content with her disregard. "Alright then, let's continue... My decision to adopt came after the relationship with my ex-fiance ended. He went as far as taking me to court for partial claim to my company, all thanks to the NY Civil Partnership clause. I was angry, and though I had won, I knew it would be a very long time before I would let someone into my life again. I didn't want my distrust towards new partners, to stand in the way of something I'd always wanted, and that was to be a parent."

Nodding slowly, Emma raised her gaze from the rug. "Are you going to end our game if I make a comment?"

Regina shrugged. "I suppose that depends on what you have to say."

Emma hesitated, but only briefly. "Those are the types of responses I am looking for, Regina. It's answers and insight like that, which will help me build a good case."

Regina's eyes circled to the ceiling. Her arms crossed, and her lips pursed tight over her perfect teeth.

"I am accustomed to dealing with people's assumptions. As a woman in business, and as the daughter of a well known New York City socialite, I find I am unfazed by by idle gossip."

"You don't care what people think of you?"

Regina's response was sharp. "No."

"So, you don't care what people might say if they'd learned about what you had done?"

Regina's head snapped to Emma. "What did I say about the stench of blackmail, Miss Swan?" Her eyes darkened to match her coat.

"That's not a threat, Regina. I was only asking about how you felt."

She held her pointed look. "Your time for questions is over."

"We still have twenty minutes left on the clock."

"Per your game," Regina's lips curled to the side, and her tone remained even. "Per your game, it is my turn."

Emma's hands raised in surrender. "Have at it, then."

Regina watched Emma relax back into her chair. It was infuriating to her that she couldn't get under this woman's skin. It was as if Emma had up an invisible shield, and that meant Regina was determined to break it.

Never, had someone been able to say that they didn't fear Regina Mills.

And she wasn't about to let that change now; especially with one, Miss. Emma Swan.

"What do you think of me, Miss Swan?"

Emma's brows pinched together. "Is that your question?"

"It most certainly is."  
"You're not worried about what I might say?"

Regina's head tilt and her legs recrossed behind the knee. "Nice try, but I am waiting."

Silence filtered over the pair as Emma considered her thoughts. It would be easy for her to say that Regina was pretentious, or a snob eve. Emma wanted to tell her that she wished Regina would cut the shit so they could make progress in their sessions. But alas, Emma could do none of those things.

She had, at a minimum, another sixty days of seeing this woman weekly. Insulting Regina would only make her job harder, and that was something Emma could no longer afford.

"The truth?" She asked.  
"I expect it."

Emma reeled in a deep breath. "Fine," She nodded forcefully. "Then here it goes. What I think about you, Regina, is this- I think you want to intimidate me. I think you live for it, and even though you've been successful at times, I'll never give you the satisfaction of knowing it. I think you want your social, and your home life, to operate as routinely and as successfully as your business. And I think that when it doesn't, you make the lives of everyone around you, unbearable."

"And lastly, I believe that, even though you've sought to make my job very difficult, I think that you like it here, and I think you know that I am on your side."

Regina didn't respond, but she didn't appear insulted either. In fact, she looked more smug than Emma had ever seen her appear before.

Finally, Regina stood.

"If there is one thing I've learned while doing business with broken people, it is how to read a situation. I can tell when someone is scared. I know when they think they have the upper hand. But most importantly, I can always tell when a person is lying."

Regina slipped her jacket gingerly over her shoulders and returned her stare.

"Their eyes, though holding your own while they talk, they look through you instead of at. They pick up a habit they believe is subtle, like tapping their pen or scratching an irritating itch. For you, Miss Swan, it's your toes. You think I cannot see them wiggling because they are hidden within your shoes, but the hem of your pants, they shake...

"And then, at the height of the lie, they always end with a compliment about themselves. They do this to drag the attention away from the fact that they haven't been telling the full truth."

She moved to stand by the door. She lifted her designer bag to her shoulder, and then Regina grinned.

"So, same time next week?" She asked.

And left before receiving a response.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Per usual, her roommate had forgotten to leave a light on when he left for work that morning.

When she entered the ninth floor Harlem apartment, Emma was forced to navigate the walls using only her hands. Out of sheer dumb luck alone, her fingers knocked into the switch, and the foyer was awash in bright light. Emma ignored the throbbing in her hip from walking into the corner of the wooden table. She entered arcyhway to the main hall, and felt a stubborn puff of held-air, finally release.

This had been Emma's home for the last month. It was only a temporary arrangement, Emma was forced to remind herself.

After the lease ended on her Brooklyn loft, Emma found herself with no place to go. Manhattan was getting more expensive by the day, and her small budget had Emma fearful that she'd have to resort to looking for apartments in White Plains, or Trenton.

 _New Jersey_ , she shivered. No, that was something she would never do.

Nearing the height of her homeless panic, her friend from childhood had graciously invited Emma to come and live with him. They'd always been mates. They'd lived strikingly similar lives, but living with him, now  _that_  was more unbearable than Jersey.

His work hours had him up and making noise before five in the morning. Then, at night, he'd return well after ten. As soon as he walked through the door, her roommate was ready to meal prep and play video games. Finding time for quality sleep was Emma's new life challenge.

On the weekends, when she wanted to relax, he made his apartment a hit party scene. The endless cocktail hours and game nights had Emma missing her life of solitude in Brooklyn.

There were benefits to living here, though. The apartment was beautiful. It was newly renovated and had been expensively styled by professionals. From the rugs, to the furniture, every room had been hand-picked and meticulously decorated.

The kitchen was massive. It had two ovens, granite countertops, and all the latest appliances. Emma found herself experimenting with all the gadgets she'd never owned before; the juicer, the pressure cooker. It was like a food network dreamscape.

Emma also had her own bedroom and bath. In fact, her entire set up was twice as big as the entirety of her old loft.

Leaving here would feel like a step back in time, but Emma knew it would need to happen soon.

On this day, Emma's Monday had been a particularly stressful one. She'd landed second shift for the third week in a row. Her case load had piled up again, and worst of all, she had ended her day with the one and only, Regina Mills.

Not even the soft cushions of the of the leather couch and the new season of Grace and Frankie playing on the flatscreen, could help Emma forget about their terrible first solo session. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Emma had no idea how to work with this woman.

Regina was impossible. She was manipulative, and above all else, she was  _beautiful_.

Emma sat up quickly, shaking her head as she did.

She didn't mean that. What she had meant to think was, Regina was beautifully  _terrible_.  _Yeah_ , Emma relaxed. Regina was positively the worst case Emma had ever agreed to take on.

_And why did she again?_

Just then, the front door opened, and her roommate stepped into the lounge.

"I've got take out!" He called, and then disappeared into the kitchen for utensils.

Emma made him some room on the couch. She dragged the coffee table closer to her knees and pulled out a second coaster from the drawer. Her neglected beer had since warmed, but it was quickly replaced by a new one as her roommate sat at her side.

"It's phở," He explained, and placed the steaming hot container in front of her.

"Thanks Graham, though, you know I hate this stuff..."

Emma received a wink in reply from the curly headed mop that was her best friend, Graham Humbert.

"You only hate it because it's not ramen, but at least this soup won't kill you."

"Debatable." Emma mocked, as she pulled at the broth with her spoon.

"I don't know, though. You're already looking half-dead to me." Graham pulled the bowl to his lips and obnoxiously sipped at the rim. "What has you in a slump this evening? Is it,  _lady troubles_?"

Emma's brow arched in his direction. "Is this your way of saying I look like shit, or are you still upset I brought home a better looking woman than you did last weekend?"

Graham stilled for a moment. "The first one, definitely the first one."

Emma wacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Well, if I look like shit, it's all your fault anyway."

"Hey now!" Graham raised his arms in surrender. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." She scolded, turning her eyes down to her soup. "I seriously don't know how you do it. You work with  _that_   _woman_  all day, and come home perky and  _ugh_... I can't even survive a five minute phone call with her without needing a ten hour nap after."

"Is this about, Regina?"

She shot him a knowing stare.

"Have I told you how thankful I am lately?"

Emma nodded with her lips pursed tight together. "Every day, and not even your pity soup makes up for it." Graham turned to her surprised. "I'm not an idiot. I know you keep track of her schedule. You know exactly who my last client of the day was- hence, the pity soup."

Graham sat back with a pout and pulled his foot over his knee. "Just think about all that you're doing for me."

"I do," Emma teased. "But yet, that doesn't make up for the fact that Regina is a heinous bitch. You should consider coming home with cars and time shares if you want to make this up to me. Or better yet, you should stop coming home at all. Leave the apartment to me."

"Hey, I am a great roommate," He lectured behind a pointed finger.

"You're a lousy roommate, and a terrible friend..."  
"Now I know you don't mean at least half of that!"

But Emma didn't reply.

The two fell into silence as they ate their phở. With Netflix playing in the background, neither said a word as the whims of Lily Tomlin soothed their long day.

After a long while, Graham pushed his emptied bowl to the center of the table. He grabbed his beer, and collapsed back onto the couch.

Emma could feel his eyes on her. She turned to meet them, and he sighed.

"Thank you Emma, for doing this for me." His hand came to rest lightly on her knee. "I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I needed someone I could trust to do this job. It means a lot that you agreed to take her case. I could never tell you in so many words."

Emma could only shrug and turn away. The more they talked about Regina's case, the worse she felt about doing this.

And as nausea and crappy phở churned aggressively in her stomach, Emma really wished that she hadn't.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Autumn had arrived in Manhattan in full force.

There was a chill to the wind that Emma's leather jacket could not fight. Soon, she'd be forced to break out the bulky black one. She'd found it on the clearance rack at Target. It fit her in all the wrong ways and the fabric had faded from years of use. There were holes at the elbows and along the wrists, but at least it kept her warm.

She was headed south down Fifth Ave.

It was just after three pm on a Friday afternoon, and the October sun was already parting from the sky. Emma wondered why New York always felt colder, faster than the rest of the world? She'd spent most of her young life traveling from state to state, but the heart of Manhattan was ice. Maybe that was why she liked it so much? They could identify as the were both frozen of heart.

The soles of her Converse were rough against the sidewalk. Emma's attention was brought back to her route. She had been dreading this appointment all week. From the moment the request came in from the judge through her work email, a sickness rose in her chest that had refused to settle. Surprisingly though, Regina had not been put off by the proposed home visit. She had almost happily turned the phone over to her assistant, and allowed Emma to schedule their appointment.

Yet, Regina's indifference did not have Emma feeling any better about going to the woman's home.

There, she would be on Regina's turf. Emma would no longer have her professional environment to help keep her wits about her. And based the comments Henry made at their Wednesday session, Emma had every right to feel nervous.

If Regina was 'looking forward' to seeing her, as her son had so innocently put it, it must have been because of how they had left things on Monday night. Regina had the upper hand, and that had Emma walking the sidewalks of Midtown slower than ever before. She'd been caught in a lie. She been caught in a lie and now she was inviting herself in to the victim's house. Emma could only pray that Regina had yet to figure out exactly what she'd been fibbing about.

The address that Regina had on file was in the heart of the city, right by Central Park. Emma wished she could say she was surprised. There was nothing like a little bit of money to separate the Harlem kids from the upper class.

Emma took a right on 59th, and then crossed to CP East. From there, it was less than five blocks to the five million dollar co-op. Standing at its front, Azalea Homes was a moderately sized brick building, but it contained only ten floors. Something told Emma that, despite the relatively short height, space was not a problem for the people living here.

Emma stopped her hesitating. She quickly sighed before entering the lobby, and approached the front desk.

 _A front desk;_  Emma wanted to laugh. That on its own was hilarious, and a perfect picture of the unfamiliar lifestyle she'd just been allowed to enter into. It was being staffed by an older gentleman dressed in an expensive black suit. He didn't smile, but he did acknowledge Emma promptly. It was evident that his job could require that trait alone. 

"Hello, Emma Swan for the Mills Residence." She greeted.

His eyes lowered sternly towards her hands. "Identification?"

"Oh," Emma fumbled with her clasp on her bag. "Of course."

She slid her ID across the desk.

The attendant glanced at it briefly before turning his attention to the intercom. As he did, he motioned for her to take back her belongings. He turned to the hallway and directed her with an arm extended towards its length.

"You'll find the elevators down that hall and to the left. You're looking for floor seven. If you attempt to select a different level, you'll find yourself right back here at the lobby where you will promptly be directed out."

"Great," Emma said with a nod. "Thanks."

It wasn't until the elevator doors had closed behind her, that Emma realized she had begun to sweat. She checked her appearance in the metal reflection of the walls. Her hair was windswept and her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold. The chapped skin of her lips had worsened. In the reflection, she felt like a child, or perhaps that was just the overall effect of meeting with one, Regina Mills.

Emma had barely fixed her hair by the time she reached the seventh floor. She fought quickly with her matted curls. She closed her eyes and crossed from the elevator doors, choosing to forget how she appeared.

Instead of another hallway, Emma was surprised to find a small foyer at her feet.

There was a single dual-pane door with two planters beside it. _A single floor apartment_. Now that, was a whole other level of worth that Emma hadn't the opportunity to see before.

Fully in her place, it took every ounce of courage Emma could muster to bring herself to ring the bell.

Once she had, Emma felt her heart begin to race.

" _Be formal. You've got this; bedrooms, bathrooms, safety checks, signatures, leave..._ " She coached herself. " _You're in charge. It maybe her house, but it's your meeting._ "

She nodded surely, and the door was pulled wide.

Her heart stilled immediately from its overexerted beating. Emma had to blink.

The woman standing before her was not Regina, but she did appear familiar.

"Red?" Emma questioned, and her head fell to the side.

The woman standing before her, with fiery red hair, smiled in reply. "Never in a million years, would I have expected to see you here, and for a second time at all, no less! The gods must really be in our favor!" The woman laughed and pulled Emma inside by the hand. "I can't believe that  _you're_  Emma, the social worker! What a small freakin' world!"

"Tell me about it..." Emma chuckled, and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" The woman pointed to herself. "Well, I'm Ruby. Red's the stage name.  I'm the nanny and Regina's best friend so, I am always here."

Emma's head bobbled on a baffled loop. "Small world, yeah, wow..."

"Small world, indeed."

The voice came from beyond the entry way. Regina was standing there, dressed in her meticulously-styled business attire. Today it was a black suit-jacket and fitted knee-length pencil skirt. She was leaned against the arched opening with her arms folded across her chest.

"You two know each other?" Regina pushed away from the wall, and let her brow pull towards her hair line. "Very, interesting..." She sang.

Ruby threw the woman a wicked grin. Emma noted that was something no one else in the world would have been able to get away with.

"It appears that your social worker is the same dance partner I told you about from the club a few weekends ago."

Emma failed to hide her growing blush. "Guilty," She mumbled.

"Perhaps, we keep this to ourselves from now on. I must ask that you, both," Her finger dragged across the two of them. "-curtail any further sexual encounters until we're done with this case." Her eyes were locked on Emma's, but there was a touch of humor in her tone. "That goes for anyone employed by me, Miss. Swan. Ruby is already aware of those concerns. I wouldn't want anyone involved the court proceedings to call for a biases. If they found out you were sleeping with my son's nanny, well, that would be...unfortunate."

Emma tried to speak, but it came out garbled.

"It was one time, Gee, you have nothing to worry about." Ruby strut past her, bumping their hips together as she did. "Besides, Emma isn't like me. She's all femme all the time. I say, there are too many hot men and women in New York; it would be unfortunate... to nail yourself to a single one. Though, I do have to say, Emma..." She spun back to her with a wink. "You do make a girl wanna settle. When this thing clears up, you know where to find me."

And with that, Ruby disappeared further into the home. 

Regina could only roll her eyes in response. "Well, it appears you've already met the help." Her brown eyes were fixed; curled high in amusement. "Come along, Miss Swan. I am sure you're eager to get this over with; especially now, it seems." 

Emma did as she was instructed. She was stuck somewhere between shocked and numb. She had barely brought her jaw back into alignment, when Regina stopped short in the next room. Emma narrowly avoided running into her, and pulled her eyes down to her feet to avoid her stare. 

"Do you have a routine in place, or am I to give you the grand tour?"   
"The, uh, the what-"  
"Graham did say that you in need of a home evaluation, for your case?"  
"Graham, uh?"  
"My assistant, Graham. Did he not give you his name?"

Emma blinked. She focused all of her attention on bringing her head back down from space. "No uh, Graham, that's right. I'm sorry, I am bad without a face... No, you're right. I have my forms, let me just-"

The stubborn clasp on her messenger bag had stuck fast. Emma found herself grumbling under her breath as she tugged at the strip of metal. When it finally gave way, the contents of her folder came fluttering to the ground around them. 

"Shit!" Emma blushed. "I mean, sorry."

She dove for the ground. Emma collected the papers on her hands and knees as Regina looked down at her in amusement. When she returned to her feet, Emma was not please to see the woman looking so smug. 

"Have we got everything?" Regina questioned. 

Emma's brows pinched in reply. She pulled the home evaluation check list to the front of her folder, and scanned it swiftly out of the need for a new distraction. 

"I need to see the bedrooms-" Emma explained. Her voice had cooled down from frantic. "-and the main baths." 

"Which bedrooms?" Regina's chin tipped to her, and Emma's eyes lowered in response. "There are six in total. Do you wish to see them all, or are you more interested in examining where I sleep?"

Emma's jaw dropped to answer. Her eyes followed in suit. No words left her mouth, and Emma found herself struggling for air. 

"That was a joke, Miss. Swan." Her lips pulled into a smirk. "I have been known to make them on occasion, but if this is what it takes for you to stop your dreadful questioning, I may have to save this tactic for later use."

Emma hummed with a slight of her eyes. "Let's stop this where it is, huh; move on?"

Her face was stiff. Amusement still held strict against her face. "I'll lead the way, just tell me where you want to start."

Emma considered her notes once more. All the safety checks in a house like this seemed irrelevant. One water source per-occupant? Irrelevant. 250 square feet per-child? Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Why don't we start with Henry's room. Do you think he'd be okay with that?"

"Does he really have a say in the matter?" Regina shook her head in question. 

"Um, not quite."

Regina waved her toward the hall. "Then, right this way."

Emma hesitated a few steps behind as they crossed the formal sitting area and started up a short flight of stairs. The layout of the apartment made her head spin. She'd entered through, what Emma had thought was, the front of house. Instead, this hall navigated towards what appeared to be the bulk of the living area. She was certain to get lost if she strayed too far. The thought alone had her hugging to Regina's back a little closer. 

"These are the guest rooms." Her heels stopped short on the Savana runner. 

Emma nodded. "I'll just uh, I will take your word for it." 

Harboring any reaction, Regina turned and rounded the narrow hall to a second alcove. "Henry's bath," She pointed, and Emma peered inside. 

Aside from the brightly colored toothbrush housed in the glass display, the bathroom appeared as plain and as meticulously cleaned as the rest of the house. Everything from the tiled floors to the walls and ceilings were either black, white or grey. It wasn't much of a children's bathroom, Emma concluded. Though, she knew it wasn't her place to say. 

Emma stepped back into the hall and Regina led her down to the final door. It was left a jar. There was music playing softly in the distance, and Regina entered after a single knock. 

"May we interrupt?" She greeted.

Emma came to stand over Regina's shoulder. Henry was seated at a small student's desk with a large leather bound book pulled up against his nose. 

His bedroom was quite like the bath. 

Henry's sheets were blue, and there was a small green trunk in the corner, but the rest of the bedroom was plain; plain and white just like the rest of the house. There were no toys left out in the open. He had no posters hanging on the wall. Emma would have assumed Henry was reading a text book on geography too, if it hadn't been for the illustrations of knights and horses. 

"Miss. Swan has come to see your room, Henry." Regina explained in her standard stern tone. 

Henry's eyes turned to them, but only briefly. He quickly returned to his book, and kept his head down low. 

"Did you clean just for me?" Emma asked with a grin. "Or is it always like this?"

That elicited a chuckle from the young boy. "The cleaning lady comes on Fridays, but it's always like this." Henry smirked. 

Regina's arms came to cross over her chest. "Well, if it were up to you, we'd be walking around this place through mazes of legos and action figures."

Henry hid his face from her, but Emma caught him rolling his eyes. 

"So, whatcha reading kid?" Emma squeezed past Regina and kneeled cautiously at his side. 

Henry shrugged. "Miss. Ruby brought it for me. It's a book about the knights in fairytales."

"Those are some pretty cool pictures," She nodded, and Henry responded with a grin. 

"There are dead guys in it!" He cheered. 

Regina's fingers pinched into the bridge of her nose. "Great," She muttered. "Looks like I will be screening what Miss.  _Ruby_  brings into the house from now on..."

Henry's arms came to rest over his book protectively. "They're not real dead guys! They're cartoons!" 

"Well, that's enough dead anything for today. Why don't you go and see what's waiting for you for your afternoon snack."

With little enthusiasm, Henry slid from his chair. His feet planted against the carpet and he trudged passed Emma to the door. Regina reached out tentatively to touch his head. Her fingers brushed through his hair, and then Henry left at a run down the hall. 

"So, what else is on that list of yours?" 

Emma had risen back to her feet and was distracted as she looked around Henry's room. Her eyes settled on Regina. She was staring back at Emma, appearing confident as always. The something smug that frequently lingered in her expression, had been replaced by something more intreaging. 

"There's the kitchen. The yard, which we can skip; I work in the suburban districts sometimes, too." She explained. "Um, I need to check for smoke alarms and fire-extinguishers, and there's the uh, the master suite." Regina remained calm. "We can just skip that one, too." 

Her brow pulled into a perfect arch. "But it's on the list, Miss. Swan. I wouldn't want you to have to  _lie..._  for me." 

Emma shrugged her eyes away. "Judging by the size of this place, I feel it's safe to assume you have one."

Regina's lips pursed as Emma looked back. Her held tilt to the side. "Fine, we'll do it your way then." She turned back to the hall and left Emma to follow. "It's this way to the kitchen." 

Regina walked faster this time. Her heels clicked against a new set of steps that circled the second end of the hall. This time, they entered into an open living area. There was a black leather sectional in the far corner. It faced a grand marble fireplace kept safe with a screen and a large flat screen television that hung above the mantle.

Emma couldn't help by admire the space. It looked like the perfect place to curl up with a good book and drink a glass of wine. 

Instead of commenting, Emma jotted mindless notes in her stationary pad. Regina ignored the irritating scribble, and they crossed into a stark-white dining room. The table was porcelain, as were the chairs. They were carved out of birchwood and stained, but one thing was impossible to miss here, and it wasn't the furniture. It was the lines of red stains running across the walls. They appeared to have been aggressively scrubbed at to no avail. Now they bled like thick streaks down to the baseboards.

Emma couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I'm sorry," She explained. "The marks. I thought for a minute it would be impossible to find something out of place here." 

Regina's tongue clicked against her teeth. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry you have to see that. Henry was upset with his 'no screens' punishment over last weekend. This was his way of getting even, I suppose. Unfortunately, it will be two weeks before I can get the painters in here to fix it."

"Don't be sorry." Emma's humor persisted. Regina turned to her in shock. "I kind of like it. It adds a bit of color in here." 

The young mother hardened in display. 

"I mean, kids will be kids, right?" 

Something beyond irritation flickered in Regina's eyes. Her jaw set tight, and her brows pinched together. "If this is your way of digging for therapeutic responses while doing your home assessment, Miss. Swan; I can tell you, it is most certainly  _not_  appreciated."

Emma straightened. "It's just a joke, Regina." She felt her confusion rise. "The marks are fine. I'm not here to judge you." 

"But aren't you?" Regina's hands fought to her hips. "I mean, that's exactly why you're here, in  _my_  home. You're here to take your tour and your notes, and then you'll draft your report for the courts with all of your little assumptions." 

She sighed. "I'm here for Henry, Regina." Emma slipped her notepad into her bag. "I'm here to make sure he has running water and a bed to sleep in. It's no different than what I have to do for my other clients."

"So, now you're comparing me to your other clients?" Regina's words were sharp. 

"I'm not comparing you to anyone." Emma's arms folded across her chest. "I'm just here to do my job."

She stared at her for a long moment. Regina seemed to be mulling over whatever harsh commentary she had to say next. Emma couldn't help but notice the way that the woman's hands had balled into fists at her side. It wasn't the first time she'd seen that response from her, and Emma would be lying if she said it didn't make her nervous. 

"Let's get this wrapped up then, shall we?" It came as more of a command, than a request. Regina turned sharp on her toes, and remained stiff as she walked away.

Emma said nothing as she was lead to the back of the home. They crossed through a final archway and into a full-sized chef's kitchen.

Ruby was seated with Henry at the counter. He had a plate of apples and peanut butter in front of him and he was munching idly away. Ruby had stole one from him. She raised it to her lips teasingly, but Henry didn't complain when she popped it into her her mouth. 

"Isn't this kitchen fab'?" Ruby said with her cheek puffed-full with food. 

"It's beautiful," Emma agreed. She circled the tile slowly, admiring it with a methodical nod.

She eyed the alarms and the availably placed extinguisher. It appeared Henry even had his own child sized apron and step-stool to stand on.

"Can you cook?" She turned to Regina, and very quickly learned of her mistake. "That wasn't an assumption. What I meant to say was, do you like to cook?"

Still bitter in her response, Regina smiled condescendingly. "I  _love_  to cook." She blinked. 

"And she's great at it, too." Ruby mumbled through another bite. 

"She makes potatoes and they're my favorite!" Henry added with a bounce. 

Ruby's finger dug into his side. "She makes you more than potatoes, squirt." 

His eyes lowered to his nanny. "Mom makes peas, too, but I don't like them."

"Yes, it would be shame for you to like anything that might resemble healthy." Regina drawled. 

Henry stuck out his tongue and Emma almost fainted when Regina followed in suit. The boy giggled, rolling his eyes. He returned to his snack and Ruby left his side. She approached the fridge with raised brows. Regina swayed against her heels and wiped her palms along her skirt.

"Oh, Miss. Swan," She turned to her directly. "Could I interest you in something to drink?" 

Emma's jaw threatened to tip. Had Regina really needed prompting to do something as standard as offer her guest a drink? 

Stumbling, Emma fought for words as she shrugged. "I'm-I'm alright, but thanks." She nodded firmly. 

"Are you sure?" It was Ruby who replied. "I'm already standing here and Regina's Whole Foods obsession has the whole fridge flooded."

"I'm actually, not allowed to take offerings from clients. It's um, it's in the contract."  
"But what about ex-lovers? Can you accept drinks from them?"

Emma didn't know how to respond to that. Ruby had turned away, and she was more than thankful.

Unfortunately, Regina had found another opening. "Well, Miss. Swan, can you accept drinks from Ruby?" 

Her brow was cocked again. The feelings that instilled in her, had Emma feeling perplexed. Her feet began to sweat and she had the sensation of standing in hot water.

"Truthfully, I've never been in this situation before..." Emma confessed uncomfortably. "But I'm going to have to stick with my pass. You know... ethics and all..."

"Well, if you're certain." Regina's eyes held hers without a blink. "Is there anything else you need to see or shall I show you out?"

Emma shook her head with a shrug. "I think that just about covers it. Thanks for letting me look around." 

Her lips pulled up into a subtle grin. "We were happy to have you-" Regina's head cocked. "-right, Henry?"

Henry nodded eagerly while he stuffed a full slice of apple in his mouth. "Bye, Emma!" He mumbled. 

"Bye, Henry. Thanks for sharing your new book with me!"

Ruby peered out from behind the refrigerator door and winked. "Emma," She raised her brow. 

Emma's lips pursed and she shook her head. 

"Right this way, Miss. Swan." 

Regina had turned from the room. Her heels clicked against the tile at such a pace, Emma knew she would do right to follow. Everything about Regina was either hot or cold. First she teased her about she and Ruby's 'relationship', and in this moment, Regina seemed almost eager to cut their goodbye short. Emma took a long breath and started down the hall after her.

There was something different about the way Regina held herself now. It wasn't obvious, but there was a slight droop to her shoulders. Her legs had relaxed, despite the rate of speed in which she was walking, and her hair shook with a little more freedom. When she looked back at Emma, Regina was wearing a smirk. Her eyes seemed to roll as she turned from the hall into a second foyer. 

"You have two entrances into this place?" Emma heard herself say, and immediately blushed. Luckily, by the way Regina turned back to her as she opened the front door, Emma knew she was off the hook.

"I work hard for my money. I deserve to have nice things. Maybe one day, when you have your own practice, you too can have multiple entrances into your home." 

Emma snorted. "In White Plains, maybe..."

"Be that as it may, thanks for stopping by Miss. Swan. I'm certain we will see you next week at our usual time." Regina held the door wide so Emma could pass through. 

"Right," Emma nodded. "Well, thank you for opening up your home to me." 

She clutched her bag to her hip as she ducked past Regina. Emma crossed the foyer to the elevators, still feeling the woman's eyes on her back. Tentatively, she pushed the button, and listened to the whirring of cables as the lift approached the fourteen floor. 

The doors opened. 

"Oh, and Miss. Swan..." Regina hummed.

"Yes?" Emma spun quickly to face her with her hand suspended between the sliding doors.

"I wanted to tell you... You were right about one thing at Monday's session..." Her lips pursed, and her brown eyes narrowed. "I do know that you're on my side." 

And with that, Regina disappeared back into the house. Emma was left in the secluded lift as her hand fell, and the doors closed around her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

What did  _that_  mean? Emma groaned with her head tipped back. What did  _she_  mean?

_"I do know that you're on my side."_

The comment had plagued her thoughts throughout the entirety of the weekend.

And how exactly had Regina said it again? Was it, I do know, or was it; I  _do_  know?

And what was it that had led her to have such a thought in the first place? What had she done to show Regina that was true?

Emma had spent every free minute over the course of her Saturday and Sunday retracing their every word. She painstaking traced through every conversation. Each free moment, Emma traveled to that apartment in her mind. Regina had appeared more at ease in her home, that was certain. She had still been her same, meticulous self, sure, but there had been a sense of enjoyment in their banter; and it was different from the interactions they'd had before.

Regina liked teasing Emma. That went without saying. She enjoyed watching Emma fumble with her words, and she had found particular interest in watching Emma grow embarrassed after her one-night-stand with Ruby was uncovered.

She grew red at the thought alone.

And one memory stuck out more than the others, Emma recalled. When Ruby winked at her during their goodbyes, Regina had been all too quick to pull her away. Emma had to consider that this was just a part of who Regina was. She needed control. Perhaps she felt she had a stronger claim on Emma; as her social worker and voice for the courts. Or maybe, what she was actually seeing, was a hint of jealousy from Madame Mills?

Emma's stomach began to churn uncomfortably, but with what? She didn't know.

The notion that she could cause Regina to be jealous was certainly flattering. To be so well regarded by such a beautiful and powerful woman; anyone would like that. But there was no indication that this is what that was. For all Emma knew, Regina could have sensed her sexuality during their first office visit, and now that it was out in the air, she could be using it to her advantage. Teasing and being, what some might say was, flirtatious, could have been just another power play for Miss. Mills.

Regardless, all this idle assessment had made for a terrible weekend, and worse than that, it had set Emma up for an even more terrible Monday.

Monday's were often her slow days. Emma saw very few clients. She scheduled most of her hours in-house as a means to prepare paperwork for the rest of the week. Yet, on this day, the mundane task of paperwork wasn't stimulating enough to calm her mind. Emma found her thoughts drifting in and out of waves of anxious thought.

She was left to wonder if she'd ever been  _this_  distracted by another client before?

There'd been cases, certainly; ones that made her so sick she'd lie awake at night in tears. There'd also been clients Emma loved, and ones that she almost openly hated. But part of her job was having the ability to leave her day behind. After her first few months as an intern, she'd grown quite good at doing just that. But this case, this was a whole different kind of situation.

This affliction with Regina had stemmed from somewhere else. Emma's gut predicted that she might know how. There were entirely too many ethical conflicts within this relationship. For starters, she was living with, and befriend by, Regina's assistant. That put ethics right out on the street corner from day one. Secondly, Emma had only worked her charismatic charm on her boss in the first place, because Graham had begged her to do so.

 _"I need someone on the inside of this case for me."_  He had pleaded, and despite Emma's many rejections, she had still found herself agreeing. After all he'd done for her over the years, she owed him this much.

And now, following all of the secrets she had already piled on, Emma discovered that she'd also been intimate with the woman's nanny.

"Her nanny, for christ's sake." Emma soundlessly moaned.

But what was she to do now? If Emma confronted her boss about her relationship with Graham, it would be Regina who would take the hit. The state attorney might infer that it had been all Regina's idea in the first place. Where her worth was concerned, that wouldn't be hard to believe. Then, Regina would be in more of a conflict than she was already sitting in. They'd accuse her of perjury or extortion. She could definitely land in jail.

But worse yet, if Emma told Regina... She shivered at the thought.

If she told Regina, not only would Emma be condemning her relationship with Graham for life, but she would have also created an enemy out of one of the wealthiest women in New York. A woman with many contacts. A woman who could shatter Emma's career and licensure for life!

_Oh, this is a pickle alright._

A knock at the door caused Emma to drop her pen. It bounced to the floor and rolled into hiding under the desk.

"It's, uh, it's open!" She called, with her back to the entrance.

Emma had dropped to her hands and knees and was mindlessly searching the carpet for her lost pen. The darkness of the underside of her desk made it almost impossible for her to see. She remained in that position, with her rear raised into the air, for a full minute before returning to her feet. When Emma did, she really wished she hadn't. In fact, remaining under the desk would have been a pleasure, compared to the embarrassment of being caught in such a position by the one person she did not want to see.

"Hello to you, too." Came the woman's voice, cutting thick like honey through the air.

Emma could only blink. "Miss. Mills," She balked. "I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. Is it seven already?"

"On the nose," Regina held her stare. "But I can give you a minute to collect yourself if need be."

Immediately concerned with her appearance, Emma fluffed her blonde waves into hiding behind her ears. "That um, won't be necessary. Please, have a seat."

Regina did what was requested of her. She crossed to the black leather couch and lowered herself onto the center cushion. Emma's eyes boggled at the sight. It was odd, she considered, that Regina would chose to sit on the couch today, instead of directly across from her on the other side of the room, like she had before.  _Regina wanted to be closer to her._

Emma shivered again.

Pen in hand, she returned to the chaise lounge. Emma crossed a leg over her knee for protection, and placed the clipboard against her thigh. Very slowly, Emma raised her eyes to Regina.

The first thing she noticed about her, was Regina's dressed down appearance. She was wearing tight black leggings and a loose fitted tee. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a casual pony. It suited her well, Emma thought. She could see more of the woman's face. Regina's heels had also been replaced by black trainers. Perhaps that was why Emma hadn't heard her coming...

The final change in Regina, in addition to the new seat and casual dress, was the expression of ease upon her olive face. She didn't appear in a hurry to leave, or act as if bothered by having to be here, at all.

"Shall we begin?" Emma finally asked, hoping that her lingering eyes had not been caught.

 _They had._  Regina's growing smirk told tale of that much.

"You tell me," She responded. Her feet laced behind the ankle, and Regina straightened her back into the couch.

"Today I was hoping to learn a little more about your relationships," Regina's brow arched. "-the unromantic ones." Emma added. "Your friends and family; anyone close to you."

A wrinkle of stress creased between Regina's eyes. Her hands flattened against her pants, and she allowed her gaze to circle down towards her knees. "Well, I am afraid I don't have very many of either."

Emma turned her head to the side. "There's no one besides Henry that you care about?"

"No, that's not necessarily true."

Emma flipped to the section of lawyers comments in her note pad. There were a series of witness and character statements given by a good number of people.

"What about those who testified on your behalf? Can you tell me about any of them?"

She stiffened instantly. "I know what it looks like." Regina's tone was sharp, but she appeared less angered than she did, uncharacteristically, ashamed. "All of those personal contacts are employers; including Ruby, who I hired after Henry's birth."

Emma raised forward against her chair. "And this information bothers you because..." She lead.

"I figured it best to acknowledge any assumptions you might have already made."  
"I hadn't made any. I was only curious as to why you seem bothered by it yourself?"

Regina raised her eyes. They were dark with something unreadable, and Emma found herself staring hard in an attempt to understand it. "I am not bothered by it, Miss. Swan. My concern was that you might not understand why it doesn't."

"Would you liked to share that with me, then?" Emma's hands clasped over her knee as she straightened into the chair.

"I could do that," Regina nodded. "But only if you share what you think about it after I do."

Emma's eyes lowered. "I could do that." She nodded.

"Very well," Regina applauded faintly, and she began with her defense. "As I've told you, I like to work. With someone as successful as myself, that shouldn't come as a surprise to you, really. Growing up, my mother tailored me for the business world. I went to prestigious schools. I learned to play many instruments 'for fun'" She quoted. "-and I wasn't allowed time to socialize recreationally. Outside of Ruby, who I met at college, most of the relationships I made were with people like me. We were all raised by families who only conversed for a greater purpose; be it a business deal, or expensive sale. Knowing that, I wasn't provided with all the best opportunities for casual affairs."

What I have learned in this world, though, despite the constant requirement for social engagements, was that business relationships, they make for the best business, no one expects more than what is required. You do your job, you get your answer, and the rest becomes irrelevant. Over time, I found I preferred it that way. Is it healthy?" Regina's palms turned to the air. "Probably not. But the reality is, it's all I know."

They were silent for a time. Emma found herself idly nodding as she collected her thoughts. "And you want to know what I think about this?"

Regina tipped her brow.

"My opinion?" Emma inquired, and Regina nodded in command. "I'm not entirely sure I have an opinion." Emma began. "I think you've done some heavy assessment of yourself, and that is always a good thing. I'm just not certain it's as simple as you make it seem."

"Meaning?" Regina's interest spiked.

"Meaning, and this is my assumption; I agree that you enjoy having these cut and dry relationships with coworkers. I think it makes your job easier, but I can't believe you would have been concerned with what I think, if the idea of having genuine friendships wasn't something that you might be interest in."

Her chin raised in contemplation. "Well, that's certainly an idea." Regina hummed. "So, what's next then?"

Emma shrugged. It was so like Regina to pull away just as they were scratching the surface of something goo. "I don't know. You brought up your mother. Is there anything worth discussing there, or about your family in general?"

A steady smirk pulled at Regina's lips. "My mother is my family." She stated plainly. "I have no siblings and my father died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emma visibly softened.

"Don't be; I never knew him." Regina directed. "I'm fairly certain my mother had him killed for all his worth."

Emma's eyes widened. "That's quite a big accusation, Regina."

"If you knew my mother, you'd understand how close to the truth that claim probably is."  
"Do you see her often, your mother?"

Emma was met with the roll of Regina's eyes. "Not if it can be helped." She teased.

"Does she live around here?"

Her lips curled into a toothless grin, and her eyes shown bright with humor. "Your guess is as good as mine, Miss. Swan. Cora Mills has a tendency to move like wind, from one great thing to the next. Last I'd heard, it was Morocco. I discovered that bit of information from a postage stamp when she caught ear of my arrest. She sent me the name of a family lawyer and a check to help cover the cost."

Emma contemplated her silently. When it came to taking notes on their discussions, Emma was never certain it would do well to write things down. Emma was afraid any disturbance in their conversation would cause Regina to return to silence. So, rather than risk the momentum, Emma let the woman have her full regard.

"I never cashed it, in case you were wondering."

Emma's brows pulled to her hairline at the sound. "I imagine you can cover your own legal expenses." She smirked, and it surprised her to see Regina mimic her stare.

"I can," Her brow heightened. "Though the reality is, spending my mother's money has never brought me much joy."

The comment struck Emma as odd, but she wouldn't say that aloud. Instead, she turned her thoughts. "How do you feel about purchasing things for Henry, then?"

Regina smirked. "Nice segway, Miss. Swan."

With a small stretch and a breath, Regina readjusted against the couch. She let her hands fall to the side, and her shoulders relaxed into the cushions.

"I suppose I like Henry to have a mix of both; the needs and the wants. Too much of what one desires, and they lose their sights on what's *really* important." Emma happily nodded in agreement. "I don't want to spoil Henry, but I also don't want him to feel his desires have been neglected. He knows that he'll get toys and games on his birthdays. They're usually more on par with things that he's been wanting of a more significant worth. But on the less important of occasions, like when he's done well in school, I like to take him out to celebrate his progress."

Emma smiled. "That sounds more than fair to me."

"He's not a particularly complicated child, by any means. He doesn't often want for things in excess, and he's usually very appreciative of the gifts that he does receive."

"And when he receives these gifts, do you play with them together?"

Regina's stare hardened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you play with Henry?" Emma's legs uncrossed and her feet flattened agains the door. "When Henry get's a new toy or game, do you ever try playing with it together?"

Her lips pursed tight against her teeth. "That is more of Ruby's wheelhouse. Do I look like someone who can play video games and build castles, Miss. Swan?"

Emma ignored the question. "What do you do together, then?"

Regina's eyes were still sharp. "We read." She noted plainly. "Henry likes for me to read to him, and that has always been something I've never been afraid to spoil him with."

"Spoil him with books?" Emma considered.

Regina's head tipped into a short nod. "We like to go through all of the fantasy series. Anything involving magic is a shared favorite of ours."

Emma found herself smiling again. "Magic books are my favorite, too."

After a long moment, Regina was mirroring Emma's expression. She held the smile for a brief second, before quickly turning away.

"I have a homework assignment," Emma announced with a wave of thought. "Before next week, you have a homework assignment."

"Homework?" Regina deadpanned. She appeared less than amused.

"It's a standard therapy tactic."

She didn't move, and her expression didn't falter. "What is it, then?" Regina asked.

Emma's enjoyment was clear as day on her fair-skinned face. "Before next week, I want you to commit to at least one video game with Henry, and it must his choice."

"You're not serious." Regina baited.

"I'm afraid I am."

Any further commentary was stilled as Emma raised from her chair. She slid her clipboard to the coffee table and crossed her arms in authoritative display.

"Until next week," Emma concluded, but Regina's eyes curled up as she stood.

"About that..." She hummed. "It's probably best to tell you now while I am here, but Henry's after school program is cancelled for this week. The school is holding parent-teacher conferences, and the student's are on half days."

"That's fine," Emma shrugged. "Henry can meet for his appointment here, or-" She stopped and flattened her eyes. The way that Regina was looking at her said it all. "-or I could...go to him?"

Regina ignored the woman's discomfort. "Great, would you do that?" She stated it as more of a command than a request. "That would make meeting his teacher's conference much easier for me."

Regina pulled her purse over her shoulder and crossed to the door. "Henry will be home by two o'clock. I'll let Ruby know you'll be by at three for his appointment."

And with that, Regina swiftly departed the office. Per usual, Emma was left with the same uneasy feeling that their sessions always caused her.


	8. Chapter Eight

 

* * *

_"Your boss is a bitch,"_ Emma greeted the man on the phone.

There was a moment of silence on the other end and then some hurried shuffling. Graham cupped the speaker in his hand with his lips in close.

"Oh Miss. Swan, is it? The social worker? How are you, dear?" Emma could hear the smile in his voice.

"Cut the shit," She stated swiftly. "What is this woman's angle?"

It was another cold Wednesday in October. It seemed Emma had broken out her over-worn jacket in the nick of time. She was headed down Central Park East towards the Mill's apartment, and the wind was blowing something fierce.

"Angle, you say? I'm not sure I understand."

Emma's eyes rolled back into their sockets. "Tell me, why am I,  _once again_ , on my way to Regina's apartment? Why does she keep trying to put me in my place? What is her deal?"

"Beats me," Graham concluded. "Perhaps you make her feel on edge. This might be her way of evening-out the playing field."

"That sounds cryptic." She drawled.

Graham knew it was. "That's who she is, Emma. Just go with it, but listen, big meeting. I've got to go."

"Graham, don't-"

The call was ended.

Emma was left looking down at her screen at a complete standstill in the center of the sidewalk.

"Son of a bitch." She spat, and then she continued her walk along the park.

This time, when Emma entered the lobby of Azalea Homes, she was already prepared with her ID in hand. This didn't phase the attendee. He was used to dealing with fast-paced people. He promptly directed Emma to the elevators, and it wasn't long before found herself,  _once again_ , waiting outside the familiar, white foyer doors.

Emma took a moment to breathe. There were a million places she would rather be. The dentist sounded better than this. Returning to high school would be better than this, but  _this_ , was now her responsibility. Emma was here for a job, and that was all she had mind to focus on.

After a quick knock, it was Henry who opened the door to her today, but Ruby was not far behind. She made peace with her eyes in the arch way. She brushed her long red hair behind her ears and shot Emma a wink.

Emma was tugged swiftly inside.

"Miss. Swan!" Henry greeted.

She was left to wonder if Henry was genuinely excited to see her, or if it was the excitement of a half day that had him at ease.

"Hey, kid. How goes it?"

The boy dropped Emma's hand. "I ate snack with Ruby, and now I'm practicing the piano."

Henry's face swiftly changed. He pushed his tongue out of his mouth in disgust, and his eyes rolled toward the ceiling.

"You play the piano?" Emma painted on an interested face.

"Ya, but not for fun," Henry grumbled. "For my future."

She laughed. How could Emma not? A statement like that had certainly been burned into the boy's brain by a mother who was expecting big things from him.

"Well, I'll tell you what, kid. Sometimes, we have to do things that we don't want too. Luckily, some of those things will make us more interesting to talk about with other people." Emma winked.

Henry's head tilt to the side. "Is that why Ruby and Momma said you're gay? Does being gay make you more interesting? Should I try it?"

Emma's jaw fell smack against her chest. "I, I'm not sure I have a real response to that, Henry..." She shot Ruby a quick glare as the woman giggled in the arch-way.

"Let's go see my toys!" Henry beamed. He laced his fingers with Emma's before tugging her into the next room. Never before had Emma been so thankful for a child's short attention span.

She allowed him to pull her along willingly, seemingly thankful that Ruby had decided to stay behind. Henry directed her up the landing. They entered into the long hall and he playfully dropped her hand. Emma wanted to laugh again as he zig zagged between the walls. It was as if Henry was already conjuring up some make-believed story in his head as he went.

"So, how was the half day?" Emma asked.

Henry spun to her, walking backwards with a hand skimming against the wall. "Short!" He expressed.

Henry turned as the hallway forked, and then he broke out in a run. He quickly disappeared into his bedroom. As Emma rounded the door, Henry dove onto his covers and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Alas, fair maiden, are you in need of rescuing?" He bellowed.

"Who me?" Emma pointed. "Am I in the game, and how do you know what alas means? You're like,  _five_."

"Momma read it." Henry explained. "In our story book! That's what the knights say to the princesses, and I'm not five! I'm five and three quarters! I turn six after Halloween."

"You do, do you?" Emma came to sit in Henry's tiny desk chair. "What are you doing for your birthday, then? Are you having a party?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know."

He quickly leapt off his bed and hurried to his closet. In a matter of minutes the entire room was covered in toys. Emma was forced into dutifully nodding every time Henry uncovered another action figure from hiding.

"And this one is my most favorite!" Henry expressed. He came forward towards Emma with a small stuffed apple in between his hands. There was a silly looking green worm hanging out of its side. The worm was wearing a ridiculous grin with his tongue sticking out.

"I thought the last toy was your favorite, and the one before that." She teased. "What's so special about this one?"

"It was Momma's!" Henry sang. "Her daddy gave it to her, and then she gave it to me when I was adopted."

Henry placed the stuffed toy on his desk before walking away. He tiptoed around the sea of action figures and wooden blocks. With a sweep of his foot, he cleared a spot in front of the bookshelf and sat down. Henry glanced over his shoulder with a grin. He patted the free space on the floor beside him, and beckoned Emma over.

The chair creaked as she stood. Emma followed the same path through the toy landmines and plopped down at his side.

"What are we looking at, kid?" Emma asked.

Henry slid out a small leather-bound book from the bottom shelf. The covers had been worn down over time. The corners were bent and the leather had faded, but based on the way Henry delicately cradled the pages between two hands, it was evident that this book was well-loved.

He flipped to the first page. "It's our book." He stated. Emma moved in closer to better see.

Upon first glance, this book looked like a child's first scribble journal. The pages were covered in multi-colored pencil marks. They were strewn across the parchment with no rhyme or reason, but as Henry slowly flipped, Emma noticed the scribbles seemed to age. What began as something started in toddlerhood, had been maintained over Henry's years.

And each picture had a story to tell. Emma instantly recognized Regina's looped handwriting captioning the illustrations on each page. It  _was_  a story. It was  _their_  story.

Henry and Regina had imagined tales of magic and mystery together. There were kings and queens. All of those games that Henry was playing, they'd stemmed from here; they'd stemmed from Regina. They'd crafted those moments of make-believe together, and that knowledge had Emma floored.

She thought back to Henry's first school visit. The one when Mrs. Blanchard told her about Henry's cartooning in school. She'd explained to Emma that Regina had nipped Henry's creative bud by encouraging him to refrain from art in-all.

But that wasn't the case now, Emma had formed. Regina wasn't trying to keep Henry from making his creations. She'd already been providing him with a place to store them for years. Regina wasn't evil or vindictive. She was molding her son just like any other interactive parent would. School means school, and art can come after.

Emma immediately felt bad about the assumption she'd made that day. This story book was more than a tale of fantasy. It was an ode to the type of person, and kind of parent, that Regina was. Hidden behind a mask of formality and social-class, was this woman who wrote fairytales with her son in their free time. Regina was vulnerable. She was a dreamer, and ultimately, she was more alike with the rest of the population than Emma had previously thought.

Regina just didn't want anyone to know that.

"This is totally awesome!" Emma smiled, and Henry surprised her by placing the book in her hands. She continued to thumb through the pages while he talked.

"We add stories in on weekends, after all my homework is done." Henry explained. "Sometimes we add new monsters and characters, too; 'spech-ally if I learned about a new one in school."

"That's a really smart idea, kid." Emma ran a finger across the length of the page.

"That's Cisne," He pointed. "She's a new bandit in the kingdom. She saves all the kids from being captured by the evil wizard."

"The evil wizard, huh?"

Henry nodded. He pulled the book from her grasp and set it back upon the shelf. Emma thought they were moving onto something different, but he surprised her again by pulling out a second book. This one looked very much like the first. It was leather-bound with a faded cover, and the length of the binding was worn thin. Henry placed it in her lap before he stood.

"What's this?" Emma asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"A secret book."  
"A secret book?"

Henry bobbled up and down.

"Well, now I'm excited." Emma grinned. She thumbed open to the first page and her breath stuck-fast in her throat.

_'Life With Henry'_  Had been looped across the center binding, but that wasn't what had Emma in shock.

It was the inscription at the bottom; tiny font scripted by Regina.  _'To my son-'_  It stated.  _'So you can always remember your adventures. Love, Mom'_

Emma's astonishment only continued to grow as she flipped through the pages. It was a full-length storybook drafted by Regina, recalling all of Henry's fictional adventures. She'd handwritten all of the stories, and perfectly illustrated each page. Fantasy-Henry was a happy little cartoon character who brought love and light where ever he went. He had a pet dragon named Socks, who traveled the forest with him. They helped all of the villagers. They caused mischief, and they ate lots of apple pie.

"Well, do you like it?" Henry asked, his eyes wide as he lowered down at her side.

"I," Emma looked up to him. "I love it. This is a very special book, kid."

Henry beamed at her response. "You do like Momma, don't you Miss. Swan?" His head fell to the side.

_Tough question, Kid._  Emma thought. She wondered what the appropriate thing to say in this instance was? On one hand, there was once again the matter of ethics. Here it was, still rearing its ugly head. But on the other hand, this was Henry. He was a child, and he was Regina's son. Telling a five year old that this was 'just business', wouldn't make any sense to him.

"Sure I like your mom, Henry. Why do you ask?"

Henry simply shrugged. "'Cause I need to know you're going to help her."

Henry placed the book back on the shelf and rose to his feet. He looked sad now. His eyes were lost to the floor and his sneaker dug idly into the back of his heel. Emma came to stand beside him. She placed her hand against Henry's shoulder and leaned in with her face close to his.

"I'll do everything in my power, Henry, to help your mom."

"You promise?" His stare widened into hers.

"I promise."  
"And you won't tell her I showed you the book?"

Emma shook her head as she smirked. "No, I won't tell her about the book."

"Because it's our secret." He jumped back with his finger jabbed towards her face. "Momma said no one can know!"

_"What's going on in here?"_  Her voice was sharp as it cut through the air. "Momma said no one can know,  _what_?"

Both Henry and Emma leapt apart. Regina was leaned against the door frame with her brow raised into a perfect arch. Her expression was light, as if making a joke, but poor Henry had gone as pale as his bedroom walls.

"Nothing!" He screeched, and then Henry took off in a run. He bolted around his mother and went scurrying down the hall. Once his footsteps had disappeared into the distance, Emma bit down into her bottom lip.

"You know, don't you?" She crinkled her nose.

"Oh, I know." Regina's lips pursed. She locked her eyes on Emma's and drew her head into a short few nods.

"Have you been eaves dropping outside the door this entire time?"

Shrugging, Regina smirked. Her gaze curled towards the ceiling, and she spun slowly on her bare feet as she left the room.

Emma remained frozen in her spot. Her mouth fell open, and she watched Regina go.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

* * *

Sunday, the best day, or was it the worst? Emma couldn't recall. There was the bright side of not having to go to work, first and foremost. She usually spent her Saturdays doing upkeep, like laundry and bills. So, Sundays became her rest days, but they were also the gentle reminder of the week to come.

As of late, Emma would spend her Sundays riddled with anxiety about the Mill's case. Monday evenings held Regina's session, and Wednesday's were for Henry. She'd finally relax around Friday, only for the stress to begin again a day later. This endless cycle had been ongoing for the last three weeks.

With October coming to a close, the rare-heat of a mid-day in Autumn was a welcomed surprise. At a minimum, it provided Emma with the opportunity to get out of her head. While she had planned to spend the day catching up on her Netflix and reading the fair-few books that she kept acquiring, Emma decided a walk through Morningside Park would be a good change of pace.

The warm sun had been working wonders to ease her tired mind. She'd chosen an isolated side of the park beyond the cliff side to start her walk. It ran along the length of the playgrounds and through the farmers market. The best part about this path was the long stretch free of trees. Emma could walk in the sun and warm her shoulders, and maybe even bring some of the summer-highlight back into her curly hair.

It was just after eleven. The church crowd had started their rotations. In, came those from the ten o'clock services, seemingly on their way to brunch, and leaving, were those who hadn't managed to get their kids ready in time for the first morning service.

Emma watched the clusters of families hurried down the center path. She'd always admired New York City for its diversity. For families here, they came in all shapes and sizes. When Emma lived in some of the more rural parts of this country, she'd always felt like an outsider; forever branded by her childhood in the system, but here, she was just like everyone else. Every citizen of Manhattan was marred by something defining. Their wealth, their dreams, their sexuality, their upbringing; in New York it was one and the same.

Circling the first bend in the path, Emma came across a group of bikers. She stepped out of the way and let them drive past. Her eyes rolled at the man in the back who shot her a casual wink.

That was the other thing about New York, the men here were biologically programed to think every woman was interested in them.

Or was that all men?

Laughing to herself, Emma continued her walk. She circled the garden patches of Lemon Queens and Black Eyed Susans. A young girl and her mother were bent over the flower beds. They delicately picked at the stems to add more color to their hand-picked bouquets.

Emma didn't have memories like that.

She never knew her mother, and she was bounced around foster homes so many times, she'd never had a real mother-figure. It used to make her sad to see such interactions between families. Emma would pity herself, and then feel spite towards the parents in question. Now, in her line of work, Emma found she had a new appreciation for parents; specifically the interactive ones.

Emma smiled at the mother and daughter duo as she passed. The child waved and flashed her a quick grin. It was funny how quickly a child could turn around your day. Emma continued down towards the farmers market, surprised to see it so busy so late in the afternoon. The merchants would be getting ready to pack up soon. Still, the church crowd kept sales flowing.

Emma found herself hesitating as she reached the stalls. The rainbow of autumn squash and assorted vegetables had her debating new plans for dinner. Even the trays of apples caused her stomach to grumble. It was then she knew that she'd be going home with a few.

Emma stilled by one of the booths. She reached down towards the basket of Red Delicious. The one on top of the pile looked perfect. It was waxy and bright in color, but as her fingers went to curl around the fruit, Emma's hand collided with someone else.

"Oh, sorry!" Emma snatched her hand to her chest.

"No, no, it's fine. You go on ahead." The second person stepped out of the way.

Uncomfortable, Emma's hand stayed frozen. She raised her eyes to meet that familiar voice. The look of shock on the woman's face had Emma believing that she was equally as surprised.

"Miss. Swan, why hello." Regina rocked back on her heels. "Fancy running into you here."

"Yeah," Emma hummed. Her brows still pulled into her hairline. "Fancy..."

"I haven't seen you at the market before. Do you live around here?"

Emma debated her answer. "I'm close by." She shrugged. "Temporarily, and I don't usually make it out of the house early enough to catch the market."

Regina smirked in reply. "It is certainly hard not to miss those days; the ones where Henry isn't getting me up at the crack of dawn."

"Life with a child." Emma agreed, and she felt her gaze circle down to the market stall. "Speaking of Henry, where is he? He must love things like this."

"Oh, he does." Emma turned her attention back on Regina. "He's at Sunday school until noon, so we usually take a quick look around the booths before he goes in."

And by usually, Regina meant always. Emma had grown to learn that much about her. Regina, with her schedule, and everything meticulously planned. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Emma considered.

"So, do you want it?"

"Huh?" Emma shook her head and blinked.

"The apple." Regina pointed. "Do you want it? I'm making apple pie later, but if you've got your sights set on that one..."

"No," She waved her hands. "By all means, I was just browsing anyway." Emma wedged her fists into her jean shorts and stepped hesitantly out of the way.

"Well, if you're certain." Regina packaged up and payed for the lot.

Emma wasn't sure why she stayed there, at the woman's side. She must have looked uncomfortable. Emma readjusted the bag against her back. Her shoulders were pulled in and she was rocking on the balls of her feet. When Regina was done, they moved out of the way of the stall. They brought their eyes together timidly and laughed.

"Well, it was... good... to see you." Emma nodded. Her lips pursed tight over her teeth. "I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to your apple pie."

She started to walk away.

"Wait, Miss. Swan,"  
"Um, it's Emma please, in public, if you would."  
"Alright, Emma,"

Regina shrugged the produce bag securely over her shoulder. Her eyes held strict against Emma's flighty ones, and she smirked. "If you have a minute, perhaps you could come and pick up Henry with me? He would love to see you. He has talked about you non-stop since Wednesday."

Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. "Uh, I-" Emma dragged a hand over the back of her neck. "I'm not sure it's-"

"I won't tell if you won't."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine.  _Wrong_ ; this was wrong. So, why was she nodding?

She felt her shoulders pull up into her ears, and Emma looked down. "Um, sure, I could say hi quick."

"Great," Regina spun. "The church is right next to the college."

She took a left off the main path and Emma stumbled to catch up to her.

"This will mean so much to him." Regina announced over her shoulder.

Emma tripped as she reached the woman's side. "I'm um, glad I could help brighten his day."

"You always do." Regina turned her eyes forward. "Henry's even talking about becoming a social worker. He thinks they're the New York version of superheroess for kids."

Emma chuckled. "Well, some of us are, anyway."

"Do you consider yourself a part of that equation?" Regina's head snapped sharply to her as they walked.

Emma could only shrug. "I mean, I hope I am."

Regina looked away.

Her hair was curled today, Emma noticed. The brown locks fell in gentle waves against Regina's shoulders, and despite the fact that it was Sunday, she was still wearing her signature black pencil skirt and blazer combo. Regina's red-soled heels were even at home around her feet, clicking along the sidewalk as they went. Did this woman ever take a day off?

"So, were you enjoying your Sunday?" Emma's eyes trailed back north and away from Regina's shoes. "You know, before I kidnapped you as a surprise for my son."

"Sure, I mean I'm enjoying the warm weather while we still can."

Regina's gaze dropped low and scanned over the length of Emma's bare legs. "I can see that." She mused. "It appears you have global warming to thank for that."

"I'll be sure to send the government an expression of my gratitude."

Regina laughed. "I bet you would."

They walked in silence for a time. The far corner of the park was baron; stationed away from the fields and playgrounds. Emma wondered if Regina was as uncomfortable as she felt herself. This was an odd situation to be in with a client. It was even worse because Emma knew what she was doing was wrong, and that was just today's short list. Walking along the park with Regina caused the guilt of lying to her to grow. That sickness in her stomach that the sun had all but healed was, all of a sudden, back in full force.

"Are you always this quiet outside of the office?"

Regina's words dragged Emma back to reality.

"I have my moments," She explained. "But I am more of the silent-observer type."

"Well, what do you do for fun, then?" Regina asked. "You know, besides having sex with my nanny and sleeping through the Farmers' Markets on weekends." Emma's eyes went wide, and Regina laughed. "I am teasing you, Emma. I was only trying to lighten the mood. You look so tense over there, with your shoulders all tucked and your wrinkled face."

"I don't have wrinkles." Emma grumbled in reply.

"You do when you're stressing." Regina pinched at the skin above her own dark eyes. "Right here, it's all tense. What are you stressing about, Miss. Swan?"

 _A loaded question_ , Emma concurred. This family was full of them. On one hand, this could be the perfect moment to divulge her secrets to Regina. On the other, much heavier side of things, Emma knew that would only cause more harm than good for both of them.

"I'm looking for a new place to live." She stated, and that wasn't exactly a lie. Emma was looking for a new apartment. She had been since before the lease on her old place had run out.

"I've been in-between apartments since my lease ended; staying with friends, but I miss having my own space."

Regina slowly nodded as she thought. "Have you tried one of those roommate-search websites?" She inquired.

Emma's response came in the form of a muffled groan. "I've tried sites like that before. They have led me to some strange living arrangements; with even stranger people, let me tell you."

"Have you considered hiring an agent?"

Emma laughed. "I would, if I had more money to spare than just my first and last month's rent."

Regina pursed her lips and looked away. It was evident she struggled to understand how the rest of the world carried out their days. Most people living in New York couldn't afford luxuries like rental agents and apartments with doormen. They had tight budgets, and made sacrifices on things like groceries.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything." Regina whispered.

"I'd appreciate that." Emma replied, and that was the truth. Even if she couldn't afford whatever living arrangement Regina might find, it was still nice of her to try. Regina was always surprising her.

"You never answered my first question, you know." Her eyes were light again as they left the park and came to a stop at the corner of West 123rd and Amsterdam. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I don't seem to have much time for fun these days." Emma shrugged. "I used to write, like you and Henry, but now I balance my life around work and sleep, and trying to maintain some semblance of a social life."

"You could try settling down." Regina offered. She missed the look of shock that crossed Emma's face and caused her to turn away. "Your social life may not seem as important to you then."

"I'm not sure that's in the cards for me." Emma found herself divulging, and it surprised Emma to hear herself say it. She quickly turned to Regina to explain. "What I mean is, I'm open to whatever happens for me, but I don't have a lot of luck in the 'settling' department."

"You're not on the grill here, Miss. Swan. I'm not saving these conversations to use against you later."

Something inside Emma had her believing that. Still, it didn't stop her from silently promising that she'd be more careful with her comments around Regina from now on.

"That's it." Regina pointed as they hurried across Broadway Ave. "Henry usually meets me out back by the park after his lesson lets out."

Emma nodded and followed Regina toward Riverside. She picked a bench south of the General Grant memorial and sat down. Emma hesitated at her side. Though Regina had left more than enough space beside her, Emma knew this would be too close for comfort.

"You can sit," Regina's fingers drummed against the wood. "I don't bite."

Emma silently groaned. She did as she was prompted, and positioned herself as far away from Regina as she could manage, without falling off the seat.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Regina had whispered.

Emma found her head slowly turning towards the woman as it cocked to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Perhaps 'like', isn't the right assumption. What I should have said is trust. You don't trust me Emma. Why is that?"

Air left Emma's lungs in a single puff. "I'm not sure it's that simple." She tentatively began. "Trust doesn't have much to do with it. Sure, I trust you, but you make me not trust myself."

"Really?" Regina's brow raised. "Why is that?"

Emma's palms raised at her side. "For starters, I should have said no to you today. It's not a smart idea, really, for me to be hanging out with my clients on weekends."

"But you wanted to." Regina noted. "Or you wouldn't have agreed to come. You don't strike me as someone who does what other people request of them unless you're interested in it yourself."

"Sure, I mean, I'm not following anyone off any ledges here. I like Henry, and it makes me happy to hear that he's comfortable with me around, but I still should have said no."

Regina didn't respond. Her eyes turned away from Emma and their thighs brushed. "I'm glad you didn't." She whispered.

Emma stiffened instantly.

Between the electricity that coursed through where her bare leg connected with the nylons under Regina's skirt, and the confession the woman had just spoke, Emma was shocked down to her core.

"Momma!" Someone yelled from off in the distance.

Both women looked up to see Henry running their way. His little legs were quick against the sidewalk, and he jumped to a stop in front of them.

"Where did you find Miss. Emma?" His head flopped to the side.

" _Miss. Swan_ ," Regina corrected. "-was shopping at the farmers market. I thought it might be a fun surprise for her to come and say hello."

Henry looked between them slowly. "Are you going to come and have apple pie?"

Emma shook her head. "Afraid not, kid. I have to go home and make my own food."

"Are you having apple pie?"

She laughed. "Unfortunately, no. I'm not much of a baker, but I think I have some pasta and meatballs that I can make."

Henry's eyes lowered. He looked disappointed. "Are you coming with us to the book store?"

Emma's mouth wavered to reply, but Regina beat her to it.

"Miss. Swan can definitely join us, if she would like?"

They were both staring at her now. Henry bounced on shaky legs, appearing hopeful, and Regina's expression was something totally new. She was looking at Emma with a certain gleam in her eyes. It was humorous, and  _provocative_. Emma wasn't sure what to make of it yet.

"I really should be going," She pleaded. "I just came to say hello."

"But please, Miss. Swan!" Henry baited with a pout.

"Yes,  _please_ , Miss. Swan." Regina echoed.

Emma glanced between the two of them. Regina's stare on her face was hard. It was as if she was daring Emma to say no, and Henry; Henry was eager. He was wearing a big grin and his eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Where  _is_  this book store?" Emma deadpanned behind low brows.

"Yay!" Henry shouted, too impatient to wait for a legitimate response.

"Right across the street." Regina sang.

"Yeah, it's in the college!" Henry continued. "Come on!" He grabbed Emma's hand and tugged her to stand.

It looked like Emma was now going to the book store. Her stomach lurched with revolt.

Emma half expected Henry to let her hand go, but instead, he tied their fingers together and walked calmly at her side. He did the same with Regina. The three of them linked together and headed south towards West 115th.

"We're getting the new Elementals book." Henry explained. "Momma finished the first one last night. She promised if I went to Sunday school with no whining, that we could get the second book after class."

"So, I guess there was no wining then?" Emma's gaze shifted between the child and Regina. The young mother was rolling her eyes, and Henry turned sheepish at her hip.

"There was a little wining..." He admitted. "But Momma still said we could go!"

"That's probably because your mom wants to know what happens in the second book just as bad as you do." Emma teased.

Regina looked to her with a sharpness that stung, but it very quickly faded to humor. "Please refrain from letting Henry know all of my secrets,  _Miss_. Swan."

Emma responded by tossing the woman a quick glare.

"So Henry, how's Cisne? Did she save anymore kids from the evil Wizard?"

Emma watched Regina turn uncharacteristically red as Henry pulled from their grasp. "Ya!" He loudly announced. "She's going to work with the queen!"

"The queen, huh?" Emma asked, and she watched Regina's hand cord around Henry's arm as they crossed the busy city street.

"The queen doesn't like the wizard." Henry continued. "She didn't like Cisne either, but now they're going to work together."

They reached the sidewalk, and Henry broke out in a run. Emma wanted to yell after him, but Regina had remained calm. They watched Henry come to a stop in front of the double doors a quarter block away. He turned to them with a grin and waved them faster along.

He pulled at the handles. "Come on, come on, come on!" Henry sang.

"We're here. There's no need to yell." Regina teased when she reached his side. "And remember, no running inside the store."

"No running, got it." Henry nodded seriously. "Now, let's go!"

Regina opened the door to her son and he quickly disappeared inside.

"After you," She had waited, and Emma looked up to Regina with unease. She took a tentative step towards the opening before sliding into the store.

"Thanks for doing this." Regina whispered. She was standing so close to Emma that their shoulders brushed. "I know it means a lot to Henry that you came."

Emma nodded. "Thanks for having me."

Her short sleeve tickled against the hem of Regina's blazer, and she quickly stepped them apart.

"I am going to go find Henry." Regina explained. "Try not to stray too far away from us, Miss. Swan."

Regina began to walk away.

"I think you mean, Cisne." Emma called.

The woman stilled against the tile. Her head snapped around, and Regina's brown eyes bore wide.

"Cisne," Emma continued. "It means Swan in Spanish, doesn't it Regina?"

The woman's fear quickly subsided. Regina's eyes lightened into something much more sincere, and she smirked. "Does it?" She hummed. "Well now, that serves as a surprise to me."

She turned with her back to Emma. Her curls waved in a circle at her shoulders, and then she disappeared behind a rack of books.

Emma wished she could say she felt that collected. Instead, her heart was racing and her stomach was coursing with a sickness that refused to relieve. She ducked into the first aisle that came up at her right and then quickly dropped into a squat. Anyone who passed might think she was intently scooping out the leather-bound journals Emma had just found herself in front of. The reality was, her hands, braced against the shelves, were the only thing keeping Emma from passing out.

At some point over the last thirty minutes, she had begun to sweat, and then that sweat had turned into a chill. Now she was fluctuating between cold and hot so quickly that Emma thought she might combust.

This was the worst possible situation, she concluded. Everything she'd learned in school; everything that Emma had be lectured about regarding ethics, had drifted away with one stupid court case.

It wasn't the Mills, Emma had to remind herself, but that was no longer true. When she'd first glanced at their file, Emma had thought she'd be able to compartmentalize with it. She planned to treat this just like any other case, despite the reasons that she had taken it in the first place.

But that had proved to be much harder than she'd originally anticipated.

Regina demanded attention. She expected respect. What had started off as a power-play between two women, had turned into a full-fledged game.

This  _was_  a game to Regina, and Emma was happily playing along. In fact, she was even having fun with it. Being caught up in this young mother's charade was like flirting with single women at the club. It was exciting, and it was enticing. Now, Emma could only hope that she would have the strength to walk away before Regina asked her if she would like to share a drink.

Emma stood. Her hands still braced against the bookshelves. She reeled in careful breathes and willed her heart rate to return to normal.

"Find anything interesting?"

The whisper wavered over Emma's shoulder and resonated like a tickle in her ear. Her heart continued to pick up speed.

She turned. The air caught in her lungs. Regina was lingering against her back with her head a mere few inches away.

Emma quickly created distance. "No, I, I was just looking."

Her cheeks were red. Emma could feel it. A steady heat had risen up from her chest and spanned out across the width of her face. This was becoming eons worse than flirting with women at the bar.

"See anything you like?"

Regina's brow pulled up into an arch and her arms crossed over her chest. Emma was forced to squander the stirring sensation that had started low at her waist.

"Nope," She frantically shook her head. "Nothing good; nothing interesting."

"Well, that's a shame." Regina circled around to Emma's right shoulder. "Maybe you're not looking hard enough."

And she disappeared once more.

When Regina returned a few minutes later, Henry was at her side. He was clasping a store bag eagerly against his chest and grinning like mad.

"I got my book!" He announced.

Henry ran towards her with his purchase proudly displayed in her face.

"I can see that!" She winked. Emma glanced inside the bag, and Henry quickly ripped it away.

"You can't see it yet!" He lectured. "You didn't read the first one!"

Emma's hands raised in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. How could I have been so silly?"

"Don't worry, Miss. Emma," Henry's arm linked with hers, and he directed her towards the exit. "You can borrow mine and we can get you up to speed."

Emma chuckled. "You're something else, kid. You know that?"

Henry nodded with a blushing grin. "Momma says that to me all the time."

He forced open the front door and the trio returned to the streets. The sun had been lost behind the tall buildings. The autumn chill was returning to the air. Emma shivered and hugged her arms around her chest.

"I think it's time for me to get home now." She stated. "Otherwise I might freeze."

Henry pouted. "Do you have to?" He shook their connected hands. "I really wanted you to come have apple pie."

"Maybe some other time, kid. Today, I have to get home."

He moaned. His hand slipped from hers and he tucked into Regina's side.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Miss. Swan." Her head tilt as she stared. "Until tomorrow."

"Yeah," Emma idly nodded. "Tomorrow."

A steady smirk pulled at Regina's lips. "Wonderful," She sang. "I'll look forward to seeing you, then."

Emma wedged her hands deep into her pockets and smiled without her teeth. "Sounds good,"

"Bye, Miss. Emma!" Henry cheered.

"Later kid,"

Regina's eyes were still hot on hers, and she lingered a moment longer before turning away.

Though it was in the opposite direction of her apartment, Emma turned East. The fear of spending even another minute under that woman's stare, was worth the extra streps. Emma's head was reeling, and she couldn't begin to fathom what all of that had meant. She reached the street corner and swung right.

Her heart calmed. Emma's shoulders relaxed, and she was seemingly thankful to finally be out of Regina's line of sight.

Her first instinct was to call Graham; call Graham and let him know how frustrating Regina had been. He owed her much more than a rant, after all.

But when her hand dug into the side pockets of her bag, she was surprised to find it obstructed by something hard and round. Quickly, Emma halted against the walk. She pulled the bag from her shoulder and positioned the base against her knee. There was an apple nestled into the cup holder, right next to where her phone was strapped in. Feeling ominous, Emma eyed her surroundings before freeing the fruit from her bag.

She dropped her backpack at her feet and turned the apple over in her hands. It was waxy to the touch. It was perfectly red and ready to be eaten.

This was the same apple that had been on the top of the pile at the farmer's market. Emma was certain.

With her fingers strained around the apple, Emma let her head fall back.

"Son of a bitch," She groaned.


	10. Chapter Ten

 

* * *

The restaurant was packed to capacity.

It was a local dive, selling more ambiance than post-worthy food. The Grey House attracted the afternoon work crowd because of their quick service, and because no one batted an eye when you ordered a drink before five pm. The pub had been a favorite of Emma's since she attended the School of Social Work at Colombia. She and Graham used to meet for lunch every Monday, too. They'd split an app, shoot the shit over a beer or two, and then return to their day.

That was before Emma had taken on Regina's case. Since then, the roommates had decided upon using caution while out in public together.

But on this Monday afternoon, Emma made an exception. She threw caution to the wayside and invited Graham to lunch. When he'd refused to answer her calls yesterday, after her morning with Regina, and then when he failed to come home before Emma went to sleep that night, she'd given Graham an ultimatum.

_"You're meeting me at Grey House, eleven thirty, no ifs, ands, or buts."_

So, it didn't come as a surprise to Emma when Graham showed up.

He found her sitting in a corner booth by the windows. Emma's green eyes were cast low, signaling that she had something she needed to say.

By the time Graham slid into the bench in front of her, Emma had already convinced herself of two things. The first being, that Regina was, with certainty, not interested in her. After an evening of stress and strain, and an endless sickness that prevented her from eating anything that wasn't liquid, Emma knew that much to be true.

The flirtatious undertone, that Regina was always so quick to use on her, was a mere means for harnessing control over their situation. The woman couldn't cope with the fact that Emma was in charge. Regina needed to know, that at the end of the day, it was her who wrote the rules. That was who she was; a rule builder.

And in order to maintain that level of authority, Regina used the one piece of personal information she knew that she could confidently use against Emma; her sexuality. By making Emma vulnerable, Regina had the leg up.

What was she hiding? It had to be something. Otherwise, why would Regina be going through all of this trouble to feign an interest in her? What was she trying to distract Emma from?

Regina had to know that manipulating Emma would make it impossible for her to give a bad testimony against her in court. It had Emma considering what other lengths Regina would go to, in order to make certain that this trial went her way.

Were the fantasy books with Henry a stage-play? What about their shared stories?

 _No,_  Emma had concluded. That would be too far for even someone like Regina to push.

The second, and last thing that Emma had decided, was that she hated Graham;  _loathed him entirely, really_. If she could have worn her glare any harder, Emma would have.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Graham teased.

Emma's expression didn't falter. "Yeah, and yours is going to get kicked in, and you will still be uglier than me."

Graham took a sip of the beer waiting in front of him as he rolled his eyes. "Someone is feeling more hostile than usual."

He picked up the menu, but Emma was quick to snatch it away. "Don't bother." She lectured. "I already ordered."

"Okay..." Graham sung. "Looks like we're having one of  _those_  lunches."

"Cut the crap," Emma continued. "I brought you here because I want your full attention. Don't think I haven't noticed how hard to get ahold of you have been lately."

Graham's eyes rose to her tentatively. He ran a hand through his curly hair, and sighed. "Things at work have begun to speed up." He began. "I'm afraid Human Resources is going to try and take Regina down before her trial."

"They can't do that." Emma shook her head. "The court hasn't convicted her of anything, yet."

Graham shrugged. "They're working on a technicality. Their hope is that they can move forward with the termination hearing using the MDD witnesses. In their minds, insinuation is cause enough to push this through to the board, and if Regina is charged, it'll only move their process along faster."

Emma hummed dejectedly as she sipped her beer. "Does Regina know that all of this is going on?"

"Of course she does, everyone knows!" The man expressed. "The whole damn reception crew is bursting with gossip."

"And does anyone have any idea who is orchestrating all this? I mean, terminating the founder of a multi-million dollar company; that has to be an inside job, right?"

Graham shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine is. There are dozens of hands on ownership now. It could be internal. It could be external. It could even be a mix of both; a client or competitor. Whoever it is, though, they are smart. They're smarter than Regina would give them credit for."

"But you think she knows who is behind this?"

"She has to, don't you think?" Graham leaned back into the booth with his foot drawn over his knee. "It's all too much a coincidence, if you ask me. That's why I needed someone I could trust on the inside." He winked. "There are over a dozen witnesses in this trial. The whole top floor department was there, for Christ's sake. You can't tell me that you don't smell collusion. Something like this goes down and then, just like that," Graham snapped. "Regina's on the chopping block of her own company?" He shook his head. "Just doesn't make any sense."

They were silent for a time as they sipped their beer and lunch was served in front of them. It wasn't until Emma pushed the rice around her plate, refusing to eat, that Graham spoke up again.

"Out with it." He commanded. "Tell me, why am I here?"

"You know why you're here." Emma dropped her fork and lowered her eyes. "It's for the same reason's you just ranted about- I have to get out of this one, Graham. I'm too close to it. My license and my future are at stake here. I am risking everything for you!"

"Emma, please," Graham leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. "You can't. Think about it. I know I did a terrible thing by getting you involved in this, but you can't give up now."

Emma growled. "Graham-"

"Listen," He inturupped. "Just, get us to the pre-trial. If you can put in a good word for Regina with the judge, you'll slow HR down. If you can get the state to lower her charges, the office board will lose their footing."

"I'm not a lawyer!" Emma defended. "I can't sway the judge in his decision!"

"The judge doesn't care about Regina." Graham's voice dropped below a whisper. "And neither will the jury. They care about Henry. They are concerned with his well being. The rest can be overlooked as a work dispute."

"Graham, it's not that simple! These charges against her are heavy-"

"Think about me, Emma, please! If they fire Regina, they'll terminated everyone who was loyal to her. I could lose my job! No one would ever take a chance on me again; a thirty year old man with an extensive criminal record! Regina, she was the one who gave a chance to succeed, and the opportunity to move forward in the company. I make good money there, real money! I can't go back to the way things were before."

Emma sighed. She was all too familiar with Graham's life story. It was similar enough to her own.

They were raised in the foster system simultaneously, and more than once, in the same home. While Emma also got into some trouble, she had kept her head low. She skated by, got good grades, and made a life for herself. Graham, however, had not been as successful.

He'd gone from taking bounties without a license, stealing cars, and selling drugs, to being a full-fledged business man. And it was Regina who had made that possible. As she did with turning failed businesses around, she also rebuilt struggling people.

She just wouldn't advertise that second bit.

It did make Emma wonder, however, how would Regina respond to knowing that Graham had arranged all this; and to save his own skin, no less.

"I'll stick with it," Graham's complexion brightened, but Emma held up her hand. "For now. After the pre-trial, I can't make any promises. If I can hand this off to another caseworker, I will. And, I'm not doing this for you." Emma added harshly. "I'm doing this for me, and because if this goes South, I'll be holding all of this over your head for life, as your angry, unwilling, permanent roommate."

Graham's eyes lowered and he nodded in reply.

They worked quickly through the rest of their meals after that. Talking had taken up most of their time, and now they were running lunch into the rest of their work day. Once the bill had been paid, and their drinks finished, Graham and Emma headed towards the door.

Graham reached out for the handle, but Emma stopped him short. Her fingers tightened on his sleeve, and Graham turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Emma's mouth opened, but her words stuck fast.

Emma wanted to tell Graham that she was scared. She wanted to tell him about Regina's confusing behavior towards her, and she wanted to tell him about the mixed feelings she was experiencing because of it.

"Never mind," Emma stated instead. She dropped her hold on Graham's arm.

"If you're sure..."

He turned around to open the door just as a heavily clothed woman barreled inside from the cold. Graham held the door for both women, and slid out behind Emma. The duo said their quick goodbyes. They shared a hug, and then parted ways, both ready to finish off the rest of their work day.

But back inside the restaurant, a woman was lowering her red hood. She watched from the window as Graham and Emma embraced. They separated and left from view, but the woman inside was still shocked in place.

"What the..." Ruby drawled. Her eyes lowered and her stomach began to churn.

_This could not be what it looked like._

_Could it?_


	11. Chapter Eleven

* * *

 

Looking down at her watch for the fourth time, Regina sighed. She was walking as fast as her legs would take her before she started looking foolish. She was winded. Her cheeks were red and her hair had thickened with sweat. Even Regina was irritated listening to the fast pace clacking of her heels as she hurried down the tiled halls.

She bypassed the service desk and headed straight for the office door.

Without knocking, Regina entered.

"I'm late. I know. I'm sorry."

Emma was already seated in the corner chair. She had the clipboard positioned against her knee. Emma's eyes followed her as she came to sit on the couch, and she didn't miss how Regina refused to look at her.

"Busy day?" Emma asked.

Regina uncharacteristically shrugged. "You could say that."

She silenced and turned away. She was sucking down on her bottom lip and her hand was rubbing circles into her stomach. Regina was nervous. _No, it was more than that_ , Emma considered. _She was afraid_.

"Is something wrong?" Emma leaned forward against her knees.

Slowly, Regina rotated towards her.

It surprised Emma to see so much emotion in the woman's brown eyes. They were usually so closed off. There was sadness and fear. There was regret and fatigue. Emma felt her own head tilting in concern as she locked into their gaze.

"You reported me." Regina whispered sharply. "To the judge; for being over ten minutes late."

Emma nodded slowly. "I could have." She began. "I could."

Regina stiffened.

"But I didn't, and I won't."

Her brows flexed and Regina frowned in confusion. "I, I don't-"

"I'm not going to report you, Regina." Emma interrupted. "You don't have to worry about that. Just, don't make it a habit, okay?"

"Isn't that part of your job? To report me if I'm late or under the influence or, whatever?" Regina's hands flighted up at her side. "I don't understand why you wouldn't."

Emma chuckled, and she shook her head. "It almost sounds like you want me to report to the judge," She continued. "My job is to be human. I'm supposed to be objective and supportive. I'm not here to make your life harder. Besides, you're my last client of the day. We can still get in out hour, and the judge won't be any less wiser. The whole 'reporting for being late' debacle is a crock of shit anyway. We live in New York. No one is ever on time."

Regina laughed with a burst of genuine emotion. "Thank you," She smiled. "I appreciate it."

She returned the gesture. Regina's eyes were hot on hers, and Emma felt her body respond as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Anyway, now that there are no more concerns, can we get back to our session?" Emma drew her back further into the cushion as she looked away. Her crossed leg pulled in close against her chest and she bore their distance.

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about today, actually."

Emma couldn't hold back her look of surprise. "Really?"

Regina hummed and nodded. "I'd like to talk about Henry."

Emma's mouth wavered slightly before she could reply. "Alrighty then, what brought this on?"

"Well," Regina leaned forward. Her confidence returned. She tucked her ankles together against the couch and smirked. "I did what you asked."

Her stare was blank. Emma appeared confused.

"The homework assignment," Regina continued. "I played some Mario game with Henry."

"Right," Emma straightened. "And..."

"And..." Regina sung. "And it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be."

Emma laughed with a shake of her head. "I had a feeling it wouldn't. So, you had fun then?"

"We did." She clarified. "And it had me thinking, perhaps I've been being too hard on Henry."

"Oh," Emma's lips pursed. "In what way?"

"I am aware that I don't have much to offer in the 'fun department,' Miss. Swan. Truthfully, most of parenting has come as a bit of a struggle for me. Henry is so passionate and excited, and I was always taught to control my excitement and act like an adult, well before I'd even hit puberty."

Emma stifled her laughter.

"When I first adopted Henry, I promised myself I wouldn't turn into my mother. I told myself I would be more like the other parents. I would be understanding of his needs. I would let him have friends, but the older Henry gets, the harder it becomes for me to do all that."

"What do you believe you are doing differently than other parents?"

Regina's finger tapped against her knee. She averted her glance to the floor and sighed. "When Henry and I were playing that game together, he told me that his friend Connor, from his class, and his father go to gaming club together. They build their own computer games and they participate in the parent/student science fair.

"I know how the other parents in Henry's class look at me. I don't sign up for PTA. I don't volunteer to help out on the class trips, or even to bring in food on class-event days-"

"Regina, Henry's only been at this school for, what, two months? Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?"

Regina's immediate response was to frown, but then she softened. "I'd like to think that, sure, but it wasn't any different when we were living in Connecticut, and Henry was enrolled in the private school there."

Clicking the cap of her pen, Emma nodded. "And you believe that by not participating in Henry's school functions, you are turning into your mother?"

"That; amongst other things."   
"What other things?"

Regina flashed Emma a playful glare. "Well, for starters, Henry doesn't have many friends."

"How many, is many?"  
"None."  
"Henry has no friends?"

Regina sharply shook her head. "None,"

"Why would you think that would be your fault?" Emma asked with a frown. "Lots of kids struggle with making friends in school."

Her nostrils flared and Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not as if Henry has a very good role model for taking social queues."

Emma shrugged. "So, why don't you try making some friends."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Emma dragged a pointed finger through the air. "Make some friends, and encourage Henry to do the same."

"And what am I supposed to say to my son?" Regina snorted. "Go out and find a friend. Don't come home until you've done so?"

Laughing, Emma nodded. "That could work. Or-"

"I was hoping you might have better input." She interrupted.

Emma glowered at Regina's response. "Or-" She continued. "You could encourage Henry to bring a friend home from school for a playdate."

Regina's eyes boggled. "What, and then be forced into having incessant small talk with another child's parents during pick up?" She shook her head. "Not happening."

Emma stared back blankly. "Wrong answer, Regina."

Raising into her spine, Regina tipped her chin and gritted her teeth. "I'll think about it."

"And that's good enough for me." Emma loosened, leaning forward again. "So, what else?" She shrugged. "Why are you comparing yourself to other parents today?"

"No reason," Regina said flatly. She picked at the microscopic lint on her black skirt before smoothing out the fabric. "Do you want to have your own kids someday, Miss. Swan?"

Emma choked on nothing. "I, uh, I'm not sure I should answer that."

"Come on," Regina boasted. "I have a point to make. Besides, I won't tell anyone. We have already shared a few secrets between us anyway."

Emma's green eyes lowered into slivers. She felt her shoulders pull in tight. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, I suppose." She drawled.

She didn't miss the glint of something smug sparkling in Regina's complexion as Emma stated her answer.

"So, if you had a child who was nothing like yourself, what lengths would you go to, to make sure that they felt that they belonged with you?"

"Whatever I had to, I guess." Emma shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Regina's eyes fought around to the ceiling before settling back down on Emma.

"I've noticed a change in Henry recently." She stated smoothly.

"A good change?" Emma questioned, and Regina nodded. "Care to explain?"

"Well, he's been doing better in school, for starters. He hasn't been quite the over-active tyrant that he was being before. He's been paying attention during lessons and doing his in-class assignments. Mrs. Blanchard is complaining less, and she has even been sending home reports of his good behavior."

"That does sound good," Emma smiled.

"Henry's also been uncharacteristically wonderful for me at home as well. He's been doing his chores without the battles. He's on top of his homework and going to sleep on time. I'd originally thought he might have been acting out because of my arrest; the arrest, the move, and everything else that happened over the summer, but now that I am thinking about it, he may have only been bored."

"Bored?" Emma's head cocked to the side.

"Bored, lonely; either of those, really." Regina explained.

Emma hummed as she bit down on the butt of her pen. "And who is to thank for all that?"

Regina's eyes zeroed-in on Emma's. "You are, Miss. Swan."

"Me?" Emma dropped the pen to her lap and drove a thumb into her chest. "You think I have something to do with it?"

She nodded slowly. "I think having someone to talk to, someone who listens to him completely, is really helpful for Henry."

Emma shook her head. "But what about Ruby, and what about your story times together? I think you might be misjudging yourself here."

Regina batted Emma off with a flash wave of her hand. "Ruby is terrible with kids. She always has been. She was looking for work when we moved to New York and I hired her to help out around the house."

"And what about you? I know you encourage Henry's creativity, and I know you share good experiences with your son, Regina. Don't sell yourself short."

"And while that's very kind of you to say," Regina sang as she adverted her gaze. "I had always thought it was the fantasy that was causing Henry to act out. Now I know he acts out because that's all I've ever taught him to do."

Regina's palms had begun to sweat. She wiped them quickly against her thighs and stiffened.

"Henry knows how I am with people," Regina continued. "-at work or in public. I shared with him my love for storytelling, but I never helped him work out how to behave in life. I never listen to how his day is. I never ask him what he learned in school. I force Henry to do his homework, and then encourage him to dream-up a new day."

She sighed again before pulling her attention back to Emma. Emma could see by the way that Regina's lips pursed together that she had more she wanted to say. Whatever it was, though, it was stuck there behind decades of parental neglect. It was captured by many friendless years and her own internal struggles with isolation. Emma could understand that only all-too well.

"So, where do I come in?" She finally asked.

"You listen to him." Regina whispered truthfully. "You listen to Henry in a way that I never could. You bring fantasy and real life together. I give him routine and stability, and sure I tell him my stories, but you tie all of those things together for him. Henry is getting better, because he has you to talk to."

"Regina-" Emma was shaking her head as she leaned forward in her chair.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking for you to respond. I-"

"Can I finish?" Emma interrupted, and Regina, startled by the woman's surprisingly forceful tone, nodded quickly. "You realized you made a mistake. You're a parent, and that happens, but guess what? Henry is only five years old. Sorry-" She paused. "Five and three quarters."

Regina laughed and her complexion brightened.

"You know that you need to make some changes, but you have more than enough time to do it. Think of how great your relationship with Henry could be, if you do."

"There's only one problem." Regina's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "I don't think that I can."

"You don't think you're capable of change?" Emma inquired at a whisper.

Regina's only response was to harden her stare; as if saying, 'What do you think?'

"Well, you played video games, didn't you? And you lived with those red scribbles all over your dining room, right?" Emma slid the clip board from her lap and raised a foot under her rear. "You are capable of much more than you think, Regina. You might be surprised what you'll open yourself up to learn, if only you are willing to let a little more color into your life."

She was silent for a time. Regina's eyes traced slowly over Emma's face, seemingly searching for her lies. "Maybe so," She whispered.

"Maybe so," Emma agreed.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, after their session came to a close, Regina hesitated by the door. Emma's back was to her as she packed the client folders into her bag.

Emma tensed when she turned, startled to find Regina still standing there.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked, unsure.

Her arms folded over her chest protectively and she felt the corner of the desk jab into her thigh as Emma took a cautionary step backwards.

"I need to say something before I leave."

Regina was fidgeting with her hands. Her eyes were at Emma's feet. She had her shoulder's pulled up towards her ears and her toes were making small circles into the rug.

"Um, go ahead," Emma encouraged.

She felt her temperature rise as Regina looked to her once more.

"I-I wanted to say thank you." She quietly began. "I wasn't sure that I could trust you in the beginning, and I don't have a lot of experience with... therapy..."

Regina's eyes darkened into a shade of brown that Emma had never seen on her before. She looked unusually vulnerable, standing there in the corner of her small office. Regina appeared tiny and afraid, almost as if she were trying to blend into the old brick walls and disappear.

"I know now, that I can trust you." Regina continued. "Despite the reasons that I am here, I am thankful to have you on my side. I know that if Henry has faith in you, then so can I. I just wanted to tell you that."

Emma's mouth dropped to respond, but nothing but air came out.

It hadn't mattered, though, because as soon as Regina had finished her statement, she was already leaving the office on hot heels. Her regal posture returned. Her face hardened. Regina returned to her world of business and left Emma behind feeling worse than ever before. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: OOC Henry warning- In order to achieve what I needed to with this story, Henry's character had to change a bit. Note, he is younger, and his life experiences are leading quite differently than it they do in the show.

* * *

Emma looked down at the clenched piece of scrap paper she held in her hand. The address had faded, but it clearly stated, 1155 Lexington Ave.

Her head tipped up to the building before her. It wasn't a skyscraper, like she'd been expecting. Instead, Emma was standing at the entrance of a hole-in-the-wall Mexican Restaurant. The paint had discolored on the sign, and the windows were dusted and dirty. By the smell, she could tell the fryers were going, but still, none of this felt right.

Now, Emma was even more confused as to why her boss had sent her all the way out to the Upper East Side. This wasn't even in her district. Feeling anxious, Emma knew the only way she would figure out what was going on here, was by taking the next step and opening the door.

Despite the grungy appearance, the restaurant was warm on the inside. The chill of late October was lost behind the door, and Emma shrugged off her coat. The dining area was narrow. There were booths running the lengths of both tiled walls. Every seat was packed, including the ones stationed along the make-shift bar, and all the patrons talked in whispers.

This only furthered her feelings of anxiety.

Her eyes circled through the customers. No one looked up. Emma frowned and glanced back down at the paper. _Who was she meeting with again?_

"You must be Miss. Swan."

Startled, Emma lifted her head to the cheery voice beckoning her attention.

Beside her stood a young woman no older than she. She was brunette with bright rosy cheeks. She was wearing a fitted yellow sundress and a fuzzy black over coat.

"Miss, uh, Mrs. Gold?" Emma lowered her eyes.

"That would be me." The woman's hands rose at her sides. "But please, call me Belle."

Nodding, Emma accepted her greeting. "Belle," She smiled. "I'm Emma,"

"I know," Belle laughed. "Now, shall we sit?"

Emma dragged her fingers tentatively through her blonde hair. "I'm actually on my way to another appointment. Archie told me I had something I needed to pick up... for one of my cases."

"Of course," Belle blushed. "But this'll just take a second."

She dragged Emma by the hand to the empty booth in the far corner. She was quickly directed onto the bench as Belle sat across from her. Belle lifted her hand bag onto her lap, trifling through its contents. She hummed with ease when she found what she was looking for, and withdrew a small white envelope.

Slowly, Belle slid the envelope across the table. "For your case," She began, barely above a whisper. "My husband, Mr. Gold, he thought you might like an updated version of his  _testimony_. He'll be submitting this during the pretrial next week."

_Gold_... Now, that Emma thought about it, that name did sound familiar. _Where had she seen it before?_

"I'm sorry," Emma's frown deepened. "I'm not a lawyer. I'm just a case worker."

Belle shrugged. "I know nothing, Miss. Swan. I was just asked to give this to you."

Her head shook in confusion. "So, Mr. Gold, told Archie, that _I_ needed this?" Emma turned the blank envelop over in her hands.

Belle nodded.

"Okay then..." Emma sang. "Thanks, I guess..."

She moved to stand, but Belle reached out and grabbed Emma's sleeve. Emma stilled. She looked down at Belle's clasped hand, and then turned back to her.

"Absolute discretion, Miss. Swan." Belle lectured. "This is between you and Mr. Gold."

On edge, Emma pulled sharply away from the woman's grasp. "Got it," She deadpanned.

"I don't mean to be stern with you," Belle sighed. "Mr. Gold can be quite... _particular_... when it comes to his business arrangements."

Belle appeared sincere, but her statements were intimidating. Whatever was going on here, Emma no longer wanted to be a part of it.

"Like I said," Emma stood and tucked the envelope into her jacket. "Pending appointment, I've got to run."

"Not a problem," Belle grinned. "It was nice to meet you, Emma Swan."

Emma backed away sporting a small side smile. She reached the door and turned, happy to be away from whatever was going on in there.

* * *

 

A session with Henry was a welcomed change of pace for Emma, that afternoon. Between the long hike up to the Upper East Side and the strange meeting with Belle, spending the rest of her day with Henry would be a breeze.

_Or so she had thought._

When Emma arrived at New City Day School's, extended-day program, she found Henry sitting on the bench outside of the classroom on his own. His pale face was pulled down into a deep frown. He was kicking his sneakers against the tile and his arms were pulled in tight across his chest.

"Hey, kid, what's happening?" Emma asked as she slid in at his side.

Henry didn't respond. His face only further soured.

Heels clipped against the tile as Haleia, the extended-day monitor, exited the classroom. Her face was sharp, and her arms, also crossed.

"Oh, Miss. Swan, great timing." She applauded dryly. "Perhaps Henry can tell you all about why he's sitting in a time out during your session today?"

Henry scoffed, and Emma raised to stand. "Is everything alright?"

Haleia's eyes lowered to Henry. "I'll let him tell you, and then we can talk about why this cannot happen _ever_ again, when your session is over, alright Henry?"

He raised his head and glared.

Haleia returned to the classroom, closing the door behind her. Emma was left standing in the hall with the evidently angry boy.

"What do you say we go for a walk, kid?"

His eyes brightened. Henry looked up to her and grinned. "Now we're talking." He sang.

Henry left the bench with a jump. He took the lead and they circled the first hall into the school's main lobby.

"Do they have any vending machines in this place?" Emma asked.

"Down in the cafeteria," Henry dragged his thumb over his shoulders. "But we have to take the stairs."

"Well, we are talking a walk, aren't we?" Emma winked. "Come on."

Henry led Emma to the grand stairwell stationed off to the side of the front office. He skipped down the steps with Emma in tow. His mood had picked up almost instantly, leading Emma to question, even more, what Henry had gotten in trouble for.

"This is a nice school." Emma noted.

Henry pulled his shoulders into a shrug. "It's all right."

He didn't respond after that. Instead, Henry's feet slowed and he dragged his hand idly along the banister.

"What was your old school like?" Emma finally asked.

They had reached the third landing and Henry led them away from the stairwell. He stilled in his place before turning to Emma.

Henry shrugged. "Slower," He whispered. "There weren't as many people."

Emma smirked. "Yeah, moving to the city is a bit different from living in suburbia."

When they entered the cafe, Emma took the lead. The vending machines were off of the main dining area, stationed in their own little nook. There was a rope across the awning and a sign that said, "Faculty Only". Emma rolled her eyes. She ducked under the cord and Henry followed.

Without a word, she dispensed a gatorade and a bottle of water. Emma handed Henry the sports drink and the purchased two bag of UTZ pretzels.

She came to sit on the table top in the corner. She patted the spot beside her and Henry leapt over the bench to join her.

"Did you always live in the city?" Henry asked as Emma passed him the now-open snack.

She popped a pretzel into her mouth. "No," Emma mumbled. "I've lived in a lot of different places, actually."

"Even on a farm?" Henry's eyes widened with enthusiasm, and he turned to her, hopeful.

"Yup," She sang. "Even on a farm. Though, there were no cows or horses on this farm. Just chickens and ducks and some _really_ annoying turkeys."

Henry giggled. "I want to live on a farm someday."

Nodding, Emma grinned. "Maybe you will."

Henry poked silently at his snack for a long moment. His forehead had creased and his lips were pulled into an arch.

"I sometimes miss my old house." He divulged.

"Oh yeah?" Emma turned to him. "What do you miss about it?"

Henry's lips pursed and he scrunched up his nose. "Well, we had a big yard." He began. "-and a swing set, and a big tree you could climb. Mom doesn't let me climb the trees in the parks around here."

Emma was met with a sturdy pout. "Maybe she will when you're older?" She suggested.

Henry dejectedly groaned. "Maybe," He feigned. "But it won't be the same."

Emma took a sip of her water, eyeing him carefully. "Did you have a lot of friends in your old town?" She asked.

Henry shook his head. "No, but we had a lot of workers at our old house, and a lot of them had kids I knew from school."

"Well, New York isn't so bad." She explained. "Is there anything you like about your new school? Or what about your new house? They both certainly look pretty cool."

His finger tapped against his chin as Henry tugged in his shoulders. "We always had this house." He told her. "This was momma's work house because it is so close to the office, but now we're here all the time. So, it's not fun to visit anymore."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, seeing something all the time can kind of choke-out the excitement of having it."

Henry shivered and looked away.

_Poor work choice_ , Emma considered. She mentally smacked herself and placed a hand on Henry's knee.

"The city will get better, I promise. I'm sure you'll even learn to love it." She gave his leg a quick pat before drawing her hand away. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened before I got here today. Your teacher looked a little upset with you, Henry."

His face pulled down into a glare. "I just did what momma asked me to!" Henry defended boldly.

"And what did she ask you to do?"

Henry's eyes turned sharply toward her. "She told me to invite someone from school over for a playdate this weekend."

Emma held her serious expression, though her memories from Monday's meeting with Regina had her wanting to laugh. "And what happened?"

"Jamie MacIntire said he'd never go over to a freak's house who talks to himself."

Emma hummed sadly. "Well now, that doesn't sound very nice. That was a really mean thing for him to say, but Henry," He looked to her. "That still doesn't explain why _you_ were the one who got in trouble."

Henry pushed the bag of pretzels from his lap and turned away. "Miss. Haleia put me in time out because I threw my scissors at Jamie's head after he yelled at me."

Emma had to pause a moment before responding. This was a good example of some of the behaviors that Henry had been demonstrating that Miss. Blanchard had highlighted in her school report. He had outbursts of serious anger. Henry struggled to focus in school, and he wasn't always getting along with his classmates.

"Henry, you know why that wasn't a smart idea, right?" Henry merely shrugged in reply. "Your friend Jamie could have gotten really hurt if you'd had hit him with those scissors..."

"I wanted him to!" Henry shouted and stood. "I wanted him to get hurt so we could go home!"

Emma frowned. She came to kneel in front of the boy with her hands resting warmly on his shoulders. "Henry, why do you think that hurting Jamie would let you go home? All that would have happened is, you would have gotten in more trouble, and you would have made your mom very upset."

"Not this home!" Henry continued to yell. "I want to go back to my old home! It's not fair!"

"I know it's not fair." Emma soothed. "But hurting your classmates is not going to allow you to go back to your old home. If anything, your mom will just have to find you another school here, in the city."

"No! That's not how it works!" Henry roughly pulled free from her grasp. "When momma got angry, we had to move here! Why does momma get to move, but I can't?"

Clarity struck, and Emma felt her heart rate increase. Henry's face was pinched. His cheeks were red and his hands had clenched into fists. Emma was tiptoeing around the one situation she'd been trying to get Henry to open up about.

"Henry, what happened with your mom is very different from what would happen to you." His face remained frozen with anger. "I understand how upsetting what is going on with your mother, must be for you-"

"How?" Henry interrupted. "You don't know! You weren't there!"

"No," Emma shook her head. "I wasn't there, but I did move around a lot as a kid. Sometimes, I had to leave houses that I really liked. So, I know how that must feel for you."

Henry didn't respond. His eyes dropped to the floor and his shoulders slumped.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Emma suggested. "Maybe you can help me understand?"

After a long moment, Henry's gaze rose to Emma's. He dropped to the floor with his legs crossed, and Emma followed. She mirrored his position as Henry sighed.

"You know, your mom's situation is very different because she is an adult."

Henry nodded.

"And you know you only had to move so that your mom could fix it, right?"

He nodded again.

"It's different because you're a kid, Henry, and acting mean towards your friends at school will only make it harder for your mom to focus on fixing her mistakes."

Henry sighed. "I know."

His lip drew into a pout and he tucked his thighs up against his chest.

"Your mom _is_ trying to fix it, Henry. That's why you get hang out with me every week now." Emma flashed him a grin, but the one Henry returned was weak at best.

"I said I forgave her, but sometimes I still feel angry."

"And that's okay," Emma encouraged. "You're allowed to feel angry, and you're allowed to feel sad, but what you're not allowed to do, is take out those emotions on other people."

Henry's eyes turned to her, intrigued. "Like momma did?" He questioned.

Emma shrugged. "Is that what you think happened?"

"I don't know," Henry hummed. "She looked pretty angry to me."

"Did you talk to your mom about it?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but Ruby did."

"And what did Ruby say?"  
"She said it was an accident."  
"Do you think that's what it was?"

Henry's mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. Emma watched patiently as the gears in his small head turned and he tried again.

"I think accidents are when you spill the milk on the carpet, or when you run into someone in the hallway." Henry began. "I think momma made a mistake, and she didn't mean to, but it wasn't an accident."

"That's a very wise conclusion you've come to, Henry." Emma smiled. "And everyone makes mistakes, even grown ups."

"Momma said she was sorry, too." He continued. "And you always say sorry when you make a mistake. Momma said she was sorry for hurting that man, and she said sorry for what happened to me afterwards. And I believe her, but that doesn't mean I'm still not sad about it."

Emma reached forward with a tentative hand. Her mouth wavered to reply, but then they were both startled by a loud, exasperated sigh. She and Henry turned to the front of the cafe.

Ruby was standing in the entry way. Her arms were folded tight across her chest and her lips tugged into a thin, flat line.

"There you are!" Her tone was a mixture between relieved and upset. "Henry, go and get your things. I will meet you upstairs. I've already signed you out. We're going to be late for your piano lesson."

He jumped to his feet and took off at a run. Emma looked at her watch. Their session had run over which fully clarified Ruby's frustrations.

"I'm sorry. We lost track of time." Emma explained as she stood. "I'll just clean up here and get out of your hair."

She turned to grab their snack wrappers as Ruby came in close at her side. She grabbed her sleeve and spun Emma sharply towards her.

"You and I," She growled. "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters following this one will come out simultaneously, as they are very short in content.   
> Cheers,  
> M.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

* * *

Ruby was looking at her in such a way, Emma found she was unable to think. The woman's eyes were dark and menacing. Her hands had drawn into fists. This was not the same girl Emma had shared a lust-filled evening with all those weeks ago.

 _No_ , now Ruby was a Momma-Wolf, ready to protect her cub.

"Listen, Ruby, if this is about my conversation with Henry, it is my job to ask those sorts of questions-"

"This is not about Henry!" Her voice was sharp and Ruby's nostrils flared.

"It's not?" Emma blinked.

She'd begun to sweat under Ruby's dark expression. Could she tell that Emma was developing an attraction towards Regina? Was this jealousy? Was she here to stake a prior claim? Maybe Ruby wasn't as casual, 'one-night-stand', as she pretended to be.

"Is this about Regina?" Emma finally brought herself to ask.

Ruby's face only hardened further. "Of course this is about Regina! This is about what you are doing to her! How could you, Emma?"

Emma shook her head. Her mouth wavered open with little control. "I-I don't understand. I am just doing my job-"

"Your job?" Ruby laughed wickedly. "And since when does your job require you to have private meetings with Regina's assistant?"

Emma's eyes enlarged. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, but Ruby continued right-on ranting.

"That's right. I saw you there! I thought I could trust you, you know? I saw you were on the case; that nice girl from the club, who remembered my name the morning after we had sex. I thought, with her, Regina might have a shot at beating this. Emma will clear her name and then their lives will go back to normal."

Ruby's hands rose over her head and she groaned. "And then this; you and Graham! Man, when I am wrong about someone, I am really wrong- and Regina trusts you! Do you know how often that happens? Never! Regina loves Graham, and she trusted you! How could you both be so cruel? Don't you know that Regina has been through enough?"

Ruby was busy pulling the hair from her head with her fingers when Emma chose to respond.

"Did you tell her?" Ruby flashed Emma a pointed stare. "Ruby, did you tell Regina?"

She scoffed. "Of course that would be your concern! No, I didn't tell Regina. It would break her heart to know her social worker was conspiring against her with one of her best friends!"

Emma shook her head with her hands splayed out in front. "Red, it's not what you're thinking. I am on Regina's side! We both are."

Chuffing, Ruby rolled her eyes. "You are? Because you have to know what it looks like, right?"

"Yes!" Emma breathed. "I know how it looks. I know that you're thinking terrible things, and I would be too! It is terrible. What we've done is terrible, but Graham is my roommate. He is my longest friend, and he asked me to take this case so I could try and save their jobs."

Her anger waned. Ruby's brow creased in confusion. "Their jobs?" She stammered. "What- I don't understand."

"After the arrest," Emma explained. "The MDD Board came after Regina. Graham wanted me on the case as a friend. He was worried about collusion, and he was worried if Regina got fired, then he would be too.

"And it was wrong." She continued. "What Graham and I did, it was wrong, and illegal, but I promise, I never meant to hurt Regina with any of this-"

"You have to tell her!" Ruby defended behind an extended finger. "It's not fair for you to keep her in the dark! You have to tell her! She thought you had faith in her. She thought you believed in her! Now I know you were only doing this to keep your living arrangements!"

Emma sighed. "Ruby, no. I do believe in Regina. I know that she's a good mother, and that she is not the monster the prosecutor has made her out to be. She loves her son, and I will prove that! I am here to prove that."

Ruby didn't want to hear it. She shook her head. "Nope, this is not okay, Emma! You've got to get out of this! Do you know how much it will hurt Regina's case if the judge or anyone else finds out about this? If they discover her case worker is living with her assistant; all hell will break loose!"

"Ruby, we know. We know this is bad, but I can't back out now." Emma heard her voice quiver. "Especially not after the letter I got today. Regina needs me. She needs me on her side!"

Frustrated, Ruby growled. "What do you mean? What letter?"

Stubbornly slow, Emma reached into her jacket pocket. She procured the small white envelope and held it out for Ruby to see.

"Does the name,  _Gold,_  ring a bell?"

Ruby shook her head. She snatched the letter from Emma's hand and began to leaf through its contents.

"Are these emails?" She asked at a whisper. "Are these  _Regina's work emails_?"

Emma waited as Ruby silently scanned through the papers. When she finally looked up, her eyes were wide. Her mouth had fallen ajar. She was in shock, and her hands were shaking.

"Emma, does this mean what I think it does?"

Nodding sadly, Emma took back the letter and stashed it deep in her pocket.

"It appears Regina may have been having an intimate relationship with the man who was involved in her arrest."

Ruby, with her lips still held round, could only blink.

"She didn't say..." Her brow creased and her eyes welled. "She doesn't share information about her work with me... but... how did this man, Gold, know? Where did he get these? Who did he get them from?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but now it appears that Graham was right." She defended sternly. "Now you see why I can't pull out of this case. Someone wanted to sway my opinion of Regina. They were able to go through  _my_  boss to do so. Graham was right- there is collusion in this case, and I don't know how deep down it goes. If I pull out now, there's no way of knowing who they'll put on in my place. They could be working for the other side, or worse, they could be easier swayed."

Ruby's face strained. Her eyes were tracing anxiously over Emma's as her lips trembled. The inner workings of Ruby's brain were obviously conflicted, and her expression flashed between angered and scared.

"Ruby, I know this is bad." Emma begged. "I know this will hurt Regina, and I regret ever taking this stupid job, but I can't pull out now. I can't let this Gold guy know that I scare easy. It would only make Regina look more vulnerable in the long run. And after they're turned over to the judge, I need Regina to defend these emails to me for herself. I know it was wrong for me to do this. It was selfish for Graham to use me to protect his career, but I promise, I am going to write one hell of a testimony, for Regina's sake."

Ruby was silent for a time. Her face was still frozen with anger, but her eyes had softened back to their usual green.

"You believe in Regina?" She finally asked.

Emma nodded firmly.

"Even after seeing those emails?"

With a stern jaw, Emma nodded once more. "Especially after that."

Ruby let her eyes wander for a moment longer. She sighed and her shoulders dropped.

"I trust you, Emma, but please don't make me regret that."

After thanking her and watching Ruby walk away, Emma wondered if she should have admitted that she was having a hard time trusting herself.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

* * *

It was the combination of black nylons, and the tight pencil skirt strapped to her waist, that had Emma squirming.  _Well_ , that was what she told herself anyway.

This was her standard court outfit. She'd gotten the suit / jacket combo at the Salvation Army two years ago, with the tags still on. For the most part, it was fairly new; seamless and unfaded. Other than the worn toes of her black Target heels, this outfit hadn't gotten much use.

She looked as perfect as she could manage, though. Her make up was clean and professional. Her hair had been ironed immaculately flat, but it wasn't her uncharacteristic appearance that had Emma uncomfortable.

In her heart, she knew the truth.

She'd already handed her first statements over to the judge and Regina's lawyer, earlier that morning. Emma sat with them, signing their paperwork, before being escorted back to the stands.

It was customary for her to wait until the end of their deliberations. Sometimes she'd be called back to clarify her assessments, or elaborate on something she'd said. Somehow though, in all of her experience, this process had never felt so endless before.

Regina was in with her lawyer now. Emma had seen her briefly in passing on her way to the stands, and perhaps that was why her palms were sweating as bad as they were.

They were probably going over Emma's statements, and worse than that, they were showing Regina the new email evidence compiled against her. Emma could only imagine how blindsided that would make Regina feel.

Or maybe she knew it was only a matter of time. After all, Regina had been an active participant in those conversations. She'd probably known they could come back to haunt her.

The real question was, should Emma have told Regina that she'd already received the emails prior to the pre-trial? That would have meant admitting to meeting with Belle, and that would have meant telling her about Gold and his ten finger hold on this investigation. Emma wasn't sure that she wanted Regina to know. On one hand, she'd be making an enemy out of Gold. A man as powerful, and as unraveled as him, would be able to retaliate without question.

On the second hand, she was worried Regina might question why Emma hadn't told her about the emails at either of their previous two sessions. She might be upset she wasn't given more time to prepare an explanation.

Whenever Emma tried to do the right thing here, it only came back to bite her in the ass. She was clawing her way out of this one, and life was working quickly to drag her back down. Her way out was getting smaller and smaller. Emma wouldn't be surprised if this case was the one to end her career; end it, before it really even had a chance to begin.

She was sweating.

"Miss. Swan,"

Emma's attention was directed forward to the man standing outside of the judge's quarters. She approached slowly with her hands balled up at her side.

"You're free to go." He stated. "The judge will contact you with the date for your final testimony. For now, Case 10 1 6087 proceeds as first determined."

_That was good_ , Emma reminded herself as she left the court house and stilled at the sidewalk.

If they hadn't altered Regina's service agreement, or postponed the final trial, that had meant that the emails weren't of consequence in the prosecutor's defense. That, or they were making plans to blow them up in front of a jury. Regardless, this meant Emma still had time. She still had a chance. She could still testify and help move the case in Regina's favor.

With that, Emma released a deep sigh.

The November sun was out in hot-rarity, but Emma swore she'd never felt colder.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

* * *

It was Friday evening; just over twenty-four hours since the Thursday morning pre-trial. Those moments after, and even some during, had all become a blur in her brain.

Regina knew exactly what had led her to this spot. She knew what she was doing here, and even though she'd managed to creep this far in her flat-soled shoes without being detected, Regina was still filled with dread. With her fist suspended over the wooden door, she knew she was making an awful mistake.

Regina should turn back now. With those silent shoes, the mostly-baron office would never spare her a second thought. Regina could go home. She would see Henry, and she could pretend as if this idea had never occured.

But the added weight of her shoulder bag had her reconsidering.

It took a few careful breaths, and Regina conjured up the confidence she needed to finally knock.

She had been vulnerable in this setting many times before. In this office, Regina had found a willingness to let her hair down. At her home, she'd been taught to be more open with her friends and with her son. She had to do this. Regina had let Emma see her inner-self time and time again, but she refused to let the woman see her with a lack of courage.

Emma's response was quick and unfeeling. That was comforting to Regina, for some reason, and she let herself inside the office.

Emma's room was darker than usual. The overhead lights were turned off, and in its place, a small table lamp had been cast on. The glow was luminous over the wooden desk. That's where Emma was seated, mind pouring into last minute paperwork.

Her back was to Regina as she finished off a last few sentences on the patient's form. It was evident Emma didn't know that it was, she, who was standing there in the doorway. Regardless, it provided Regina with a free, unhurried, moment to stare. Once again, she found herself admiring Emma's long blonde curls. Her hair wasn't as perfectly set as it had been the day prior, at the pre-trial, but Regina found she preferred the curls. They fell in elegant waves at the woman's shoulders. A small tendril had broken away from the masses, and rested softly against Emma's pale cheek.

And when Emma finally turned, her face said it all.

There was shock and concern. There was confusion, and perhaps a bit of anger, too.

"Regina, I-" Emma's eyes grew large and her open mouth wavered. "What're you- what are you doing here?"

Hesitantly, Regina averted her glance as she pulled down idly at the hem of her skirt. "I've come to talk to you." She whispered.

Emma swallowed, hard. Her once relaxed posture had been replaced by stiff shoulders and a drawn back spine.

"This, um, this couldn't wait?" She stumbled. "F-for Monday?"

Regina all but collapsed onto a cushion at the center of the couch. Emma found herself pushing off the floor with her feet, attempting to roll her office chair back, away from Regina, as far as it could manage.

"No, it couldn't." Was how she chose to respond.

Emma took a moment, controlling her breathing, and fidgeting in her seat.

"Is this about the trial?" She finally asked.

Regina simply nodded.

Inhaling deeply, Emma rose straight into her chair. "You're upset with me?" She guessed.

Regina surprised Emma by laughing. "Quite the opposite, really."

Emma was forced to swallow hard, once more. "Is this- is this about my statement?"

Her eyes curled. Regina crossed her feet behind the ankle. "Yes, this is."

Tracing through every written word she'd compiled for the judge, Emma began to twitch. If anything, what had she stated in there that would warrant Regina into looking at her like that? Her brown eyes were dark, too dark, and her lips were pulled suspiciously thin.

"I am assuming you've heard about the new email evidence that was sanctioned into court this morning?"

Emma's head dropped down into a cautious nod.

"And my lawyer asked if you would like to reconsider your statement, correct?"

Emma nodded again.

"But you chose not to?"  
"No."  
"Well, why on earth not?"

Her whole body went stiff. Emma strained her neck to the point of pain, and considered her words carefully. Suddenly, she stood.

"I don't know Regina, but we should probably wait until your session on Monday to talk about this."

Shaking her head, Regina also stood. "I don't want to wait until Monday to talk about this."

Emma spun back to her. "And why is that?"

"Because," Regina hummed. "On Monday, the focus will be back on me. I don't want to focus on me. Right now, I want to focus on you."

"On me?" She questioned, shaking her head as she trudged towards the door. "This is really not appropriate, Regina; you being here, after hours. You will get us both in trouble."

Her arms pulled in defiantly against her chest. Regina glowered. "Emma," She directed.

"What?"  
"Sit down. This will just take a second."

Holding her breath, Emma returned to her chair. Stubbornly slow, she sat, and raised her eyes back to Regina. Once she too was seated, Regina opened her mouth to speak.

"Did you mean what you said in your statement?" Her words were sharp and direct.

"I did."  
"And did you mean what you said about Henry and the day of my arrest?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

In an instant, Regina felt as if all of the air had been punched from her lungs.

"You did?" She whispered.

Emma wasn't certain how to respond. Regina was looking at her with such surprising emotion, it took her breath away. The build up of tears, and the steady quiver of Regina's thin lips, it was all too much for the seemingly impartial social worker.

"I meant it, Regina; every word."

Regina surprised even herself by laughing. "And here I thought you were just looking for a pay raise."

If it was a joke, it was a poor one. Emma's head tilt to the side and she frowned.

"I have to apologize to you, Emma. I misjudged you."

Emma cleared her throat. "In, um, what way?"

"When I first met you," Regina began. "It was no secret that I didn't like you. I didn't want to be here. I didn't trust you, and above all else, I didn't trust you with my son."

Regina looked away as she inhaled sharply.

"I didn't want to come here today." She continued. "I didn't want to say these things to you, and appear more vulnerable than I already have, but the truth of the matter is," Regina paused. "You deserve it."

Emma's neck pulled back tight. Her jaw hardened. There was a stirring sensation building low at her waist, caused by either admiration or fear; she couldn't tell.

"I am just doing my job, Regina; the same as anyone else."

Not buying it, Regina placed her messenger bag on the coffee table. She lifted back the flap and began flipping through the contents. She withdrew a single manilla folder and clutched it protectively against her chest. Emma recognized it instantly.

"I haven't been very honest with you at our sessions." She waited for a reaction from Emma, but the woman remained passive. "This trial, and my arrest, they have not only worked to dismantle my home life, but also, understandably so- my company and my career. Because of that, I've found I have a limited trust in those I work closest with. It has led me to become over skeptical of others, including even my closest...  _friends_.

"This statement you gave," Regina lowered the folder from her chest. "-after hearing your words, for the first time in months, I felt supported. I feel relief. I haven't been looking over my shoulder at every turn, and I no longer feel that  _everyone_  is out to get me."

Still stiff in her seat, Emma shrugged. "I'm glad my testimony helped ease some of your anxiety Regina, but I still don't understand why this couldn't wait."

"Here," Regina stood. She placed the open folder on Emma's lap and pointed to a highlighted section at the center of the page. "Read it from here."

Her green eyes traced down the document. It was her statement, and Emma, of course, remembered specifically what she had said.

"I-"

"Aloud, please." Regina directed, and returned to her seat on the couch.

Emma's fingers tightened around the edges of the file. It was thicker than she recalled. She hadn't remembered writing this much. Slowly, her eyes raised to Regina. The woman's expression was almost pleading; almost desperate in its attempt. Emma wanted to argue. She wanted to throw Regina out and tell her she could report her to the judge for something like this, but she didn't, and she wouldn't.

Very quietly, Emma began to read.

"Over the course of the last six weeks, I've had the privilege of watching Miss. Mills grow; not only as a parent, but as a person, a business woman, and as a leader. The first sessions of counseling were conflicting. Miss. Miss was skeptical of sharing information that she be deemed private, and considering her profession, rightfully so. Despite this, Miss. Mills chose to open up during our meetings. She identified the personal feats that have contributed to some of her more blatant, behavioral traits, but at no time during my analysis, did I find Miss. Mills to be a negligent or concerning guardian for her son, Henry."

Emma paused, lifting her head to Regina as she did.

"Keep going," Regina requested, and Emma begrudgingly obliged.

"My conversations with Henry led me to conclude that Regina Mills is a passionate and loving mother. Between nightly story tellings and weekend trips to the farmers markets, time spent together as a family unit are not a concern for the New York Department of Children and Families, at this time. Henry has been provided with a stable and encouraging home with Miss. Mills. He has been given every opportunity to succeed. In regard to the charges against Regina Mills, concerning Henry's safety and support, I amend that his being witness to these events were merely an unfortunate coincidence. These charges, though concerning on paper, are as witness, Ruby Lucas, and Miss. Mills herself, describe in their personal statements.

"The prosecutions stance to have Henry removed from the home of Regina Mills, even temporarily, would be an oversight of grandeur by this court room. Not only would that decision damage Henry's chances at a rewarding future, but it would also dismantle the life of a woman who has been nothing but an accommodating and agreeable client. I believe in Miss. Mills' honest and supportive character, and I know that over the course of our final weeks in counseling together, I will only learn more ways in which I can defend that."

"That's enough." Regina's tone was surprisingly sharp.

Emma haphazardly closed the file and lifted her gaze to the woman across from her. Regina's hands were rung tight in her lap. She was avoiding Emma's glance and tapping her foot uncomfortably against the rug.

"What you said in your statement," Regina whispered. "That was the nicest expression of my personality that anyone has ever written. It lacked the professional jargon shared by my employees to the court. It was sentimental, and more personal than even Ruby had managed. What you said, it was caring, and above all else, it was sympathetic of my situation. I feel so undeserving of your words, Emma, but I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate them."

Regina was looking at Emma now. Her eyes were still hazed with unidentifiable emotion, and her jaw continued to waver with thoughts that she was too afraid to share. She shifted quickly in her seat, and then she stood.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. That was all I came to say." Regina turned towards the door as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "Enjoy your weekend, Miss. Swan."

Her hand was on the door when Emma stood. "Wait," She commanded.

Slowly, Regina spun back to her. Her toes circled the air as she did. Emma crossed the office floor on hesitant feet, and with the folder extended in her reach.

"Don't forget your file."

"Right," Regina's short brown hair circled at her shoulders as she shook her head. "Of course,"

She leaned in to take the file in her hold.

Their fingers brushed.

Though desperate to flinch away, Emma remained still. The pads of her fingertips nonchalantly caressed Regina's, and she directed their eyes together.

"You were deserving of every word I wrote, Regina." Emma's lips drew into a small toothless grin. "Don't doubt that."

She might have been mistaken, but Emma could have sworn she saw Regina blush. The woman was all-too quick to shake the sentiment away. Instead, Regina froze. Her eyes locked on Emma's. Her second hand wrapped around the file and tugged it away.

Regina leaned in closer.

"Thank you, Emma." She whispered.

Her words tickled against Emma's cheek. It caused her to shiver.

Emma knew she should back away, but before she could, Regina's lips landed at the corner of her mouth.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Her green eyes popped wide. Regina only lingered there for a short moment, and then she disappeared behind the door.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

* * *

She checked her hair in the bedroom mirror.

Then, she checked it again in the hall.

Regina had begun to think herself unlucky. Well, not begun; at this point she was fairly certain there was no luck on her side. That fact was only further proven by their pending home-guest arriving that afternoon. While Henry ran excited circles around her legs, Regina found that she could not share in his enthusiasm.

But that had been all her doing, of course.

She'd made a terrible mistake. Regina knew that, and it was evident by the look she'd seen on Emma's face after she kissed her, that Emma knew it too.

The memory had Regina cringing.

_She had kissed Emma Swan!_  
_And on the lips, no less._

But why had she done it?

Regina told herself that she had been aiming for Emma's cheek. Hitting her lips had been nothing more than a mere tactical error, but at the end of the day, did that really make a difference? Regina would have still been feeling just as embarrassed, as she was right now. She would be equally as flustered, and Emma would still be... just as angry.

And Emma was angry.

There was no love lost on the phone after Regina forced Graham into rescheduling her Monday appointment. Emma's response had been sharp and direct. She'd encouraged him to remind Regina that their session still had to take place that week, or she'd have to report to the judge.

But Regina couldn't face Emma; not yet, anyway. She told herself it would easier after the Thursday holiday. She promised herself that sharing a relaxing day with her son would help set everything straight again. Regina would be well rested for the rescheduled appointment on Friday, and she would have come up with a better explanation for that unfortunate kiss.

But like Regina assumed, there were no gods looking out for her in their sky.

That was made increasingly apparent yesterday evening. Henry had returned home with a letter from Miss. Blanchard. It was reminding all the parents about the half-day on Wednesday, and a half-day meant there was no after school program. And if there was no after school program, that meant Regina would be forced into doing one of two things.

She could reschedule Henry's appointment with Emma also, or bite the bullet and change their session venue to the house.

Deciding that she'd already created enough trouble for herself, Regina settled on the later.

It was Emma's pending arrival that had Regina checking her hair twice. It had her burning her first batch of apple tarts. She had cleaned and re-cleaned the house, and she'd hand-picked six different outfits, though, they all looked strikingly the same when laid-out all in a row.

Regina was a mess. She was a hot mess. Her only hope was that Emma would not be able to tell.

When the doorbell rang through out the apartment, she kept that thought lingering at the back of her mind. Regina told herself to keep on her mask, to be professional. With her hand on the doorknob, she reeled in a collected breath, but it wasn't until the door had opened, that all of that proved easer said than done.

"Hello-" She had tried to say as Henry collided with the back of her legs.

Regina lost her grip on the door frame, causing it to swing wide. Emma Swan, appearing calmer than usual, walked through the opening at the same time the door connected with the edge of the side table. The vase at its center began to sway. Seeing this, Regina uncharacteristically leapt to catch it. Her shin connected with the table's ledge and the vase was sent crashing to the ground.

Holding back her profanity, Regina watched behind strained eyes as the glass shattered against the tile. Emma was unbothered, and giggling behind an opened hand, but even that failed to make Regina feel better.

"Well, that was quite the greeting, you two." Her voice was smooth and level. She kicked off her shoes and turned to Henry. "So, what are we doing today, kid?"

Henry's expression was bright. He smiled and rocked back eagerly on the soles of his feet. "Video games!"

He was carefully avoiding Regina's eyes, signally to Emma that the young mother had strict restrictions on screen time. It hadn't mattered, though. Regina was busy examining the glass shards that were cluttered beneath the hall table.

"That's fine for today," She instructed with her back turned. "I need to clean this up, so be on your best behavior for Miss. Swan."

Henry stopped listening after his mother had agreed. He was already dragging Emma forcefully from the room.

"Hang on just a second, Henry." She whispered and flashed him a sweet grin. "Go get the game set up. I will be right there."

Taking off at a run, Henry didn't want to be caught waiting. Seemingly, because he was afraid if he did, his mother might reconsider her generous offer.

Hearing his little feet, pitter-pattering away at speed, had Regina softly laughing to herself. Today was already proving easier managed than anticipated. She'd been mortified by the broken vase, of course, and her ungraceful tumble into the table, but it had provided her with the perfect distraction, away from the wandering eyes of Miss. Emma Swan.

Bewildered by the mess, Regina hadn't noticed that the woman who was casually lingering near her back. Thinking Emma had perhaps stashed her coat before going to join Henry, Regina was shocked still when two carefully pursed lips came to hover just over her shoulder.

"You and I," Emma whispered pointedly. "We're going to have a conversation before I leave here today."

She couldn't swallow. Her eyes turned wide. Regina went to respond; with what, she wasn't certain, but it hadn't mattered. She was too late. Emma quietly stood and walked away.

All that feigned kindness, Regina thought. All those smiles and casual happy comments, those hadn't been for her. They'd been for Henry. Emma had put on a lackadaisical face for show, in oder to protect him from his mother's mistakes, and Regina wasn't certain how that made her feel. In one way, it made her glad that her unfortunate actions hadn't affected Emma's relationship with her son. On the second, the woman's quick-change attitude had Regina believing that the kiss had caused irreversible damage between them.

Either way, she had landed herself in the 'therapy dog-house', and Regina knew that she needed to come up with a better excuse for her behavior if she ever wanted to get Emma to let her back out.

By the time Regina had finished sweeping the glass up from the front hall, she'd decidedly put back on her mask. Her first mistake had been ever taking it off in the first place. If Emma was mad, then Regina would be too.

In more than one way, Regina was the queen of fighting fire with fire.

She entered the living area where Emma and her son were playing video games. Regina knew it would be inappropriate for her to linger during Henry's time with his therapist, but she wasn't afraid to be caught lurking for just a moment. Though, she should know better than to do it blatantly.

Grabbing a random book from the shelf, Regina turned towards the TV. She let her eyes burn into the back of Emma's head, and waited patiently to be acknowledged. Feeling her stare, Emma did just that.

She wasn't surprised to find Regina watching her, but it was the expression itself that had her feeling perplexed. Behind those dark brown eyes, something ominous lingered. Regina curled a single brow into a perfect arch, drew her lips into a smirk, and let her heels click sharply against the tile as she walked away.

Emma was left behind, forced to shake off the strange sensation that Regina's stare had caused her to feel. That proved easier thought than done, of course. The way her stomach was churning, and the rumble of goosebumps over her skin; Emma shivered. Those feelings were not easy to ignore.

Her mind drifted away from the video game, only until Henry accused her of letting him win.

"Sorry, kid, I guess I am not too good at this one." Emma said with a shrug.

Henry, unbothered, continued the race.

He was silent for a time. His little tongue, clamped down behind his teeth, poked out of his mouth in concentration. Emma couldn't help but find that adorable. Henry's face was creased. His eye brows were pinched in, signifying the importance of winning this game.

"Are you having Thanksgiving with us tomorrow, Miss. Emma?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, kid. That's not in the plans. Besides, don't you have enough people joining you?"

Henry dejectedly turned from the TV. "No one," He explained, and rotated back to the game.

"No one?" Emma hummed. "Not even, Ruby?"

"Ruby goes to her grandmother's, but sometimes we see her for dessert."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Emma grinned. "It must be nice to get to spend a whole day with your mom."

Henry paused his game. He rose to his feet and looked at her. "Do you have Thanksgiving with your grandmother?"

His question was sincere. He was an adopted child with genuine curiosity. Still, Emma wondered how to respond. The truth would only layer on the confusion of family dynamics that Henry probably had yet to make sense of himself. Should she lie, or keep him sheltered?

With a deep breath, Emma decided. "I don't actually know my grandmother, Henry."

His frown deepened. "Do you eat turkey with your mom like me, then?"

"I'm afraid I don't know my parent's either." Seeing Henry's perplexing expression worsen, Emma explained. "When I was a baby, I was put up for adoption, just like you. Unfortunately, nobody like your mom ever wanted to take me home forever. So, I don't have any real family now."

"That's sad," Henry whispered after a long moment. His toes were spinning into the hardwood. He sighed and looked at the floor. "If you don't have anyone to eat turkey with, we could share ours. Momma won't mind. We always have a lot of extra turkey that she makes me eat for the rest of the week."

Emma smiled at the boy. She felt her heart swell in her chest. "That's very nice of you to offer, Henry, but it's okay. My friend and I always spend the day together."

She decidedly left out the bit about substituting turkey for crapy Chinese take-out. Henry was too young to understand. Neither Graham, nor Emma, had ever felt deserving of celebrating holidays' the traditional way. They usually planned ways to avoid them entirely.

"So," Emma scooted towards him, ready to shift their conversation. "What else do you and your mom do on Thanksgiving?"

Thinking for a moment, Henry grinned and jumped into the air. "We watch the 34th movie!"

"The 34th movie?"  
"Yeah, every year after dessert! Momma says it's our tradition!"   
"Not gunna lie, kid, I've never heard of that movie, but it does should like a fun tradition."

Scurrying quickly away, Henry ran over to the entertainment center. He cast back to the doors to reveal a perfectly organized collection of DVDs.

"Woah..." Emma's eyes popped wide. "That's quite the collection of movies you've got there."

Ignoring her, Henry found the movie in question. He carried it over to Emma and delicately placed it in her lap.

"You haven't seen it?" He asked.

She turned the case over from front to back.  _Oh, The Miracle on 34th Street_ , Emma subconsciously noted. She shook her head. "I can't say that I have."

"You can come watch it with us!" He offered at a yell.

Emma found herself smiling once again. Did this child's generosity know no bounds?

She went to respond at the same time an alarm sounded from the kitchen. Emma jumped up quickly, ready to put out whatever fire had been set. Henry's reaction was quite the opposite. He let out a shrill scream and quickly set off for the stairs.

"Come on!" He bellowed. Henry waved his hands frantically towards Emma. He waited only long enough for her to take a step before he continued hurrying down the hall.

He was out of sight by the time Emma reached the landing. Once again, she was filled with the fear of getting lost in a house of this size. She could wander off and die here, and her body, having been swallowed into the deep confines of this apartment, would never be found.

"Hurry, Emma!" Henry's voice beckoned her forward, but after a few more steps, his game of 'Marco-Polo', was no longer necessary.

Instead, Emma followed her nose. A tantalizingly sweet aroma had filled the second floor. It was alluring, like apple pie, but spicier. Emma found her mouth was watering before she even reach the dining hall.

She was eager to discover the source of the smell, but then, her eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.

The white side wall near the dining table had changed dramatically. What once had been a series of red marker smudges and stains, had now been painted over. Emma had anticipated that.

What she had not been expecting was the new color. Forgoing the matching ivory seen in the rest of the house, Regina had famed out the bottom portion of wall with red wooden slats. The inside had been painted black; dark black.

Confused, Emma stepped towards the wall with her hand extended. Very lightly, she brushed her fingers along the center. Unlike the rest of the smooth white-painted surfaces, the center of the frame was rough to the touch. It was almost like a-

"It's chalkboard paint." Regina's voice startled Emma straight. "We found it at the hardware store. Are you coming, Miss. Swan?"

The woman walked away with her shoulders pulled back tight. Her heels characteristically clicked on the kitchen tile, but Emma stayed in hiding.

She took a long moment to collect herself. When her heart rate had calmed and her perspiration subsided, Emma entered the next room.

The scent of baked goods was much stronger here. It was certainly something with apples that had been cooked.

Emma found Henry excitedly bouncing at his mother's side. Regina was bent over the oven with her top-half hidden beneath the counter. Her skirted-rear was high on display, just over the ledge.

She told herself not to look, but for Emma, that proved impossible.

When Regina stood, she turned quickly away. Emma wandered swiftly over to the far side of the kitchen, pretending to have been admiring the expensive Brazilian stone surfaces.

"They are my famous apple tarts." Regina announced, and Emma was pulled back to reality.

"They are famous?" She teased behind an arched brow.

"Well, in the household they are anyway."

Henry was pulling at his mother's shirt. "I wanna help! I wanna help! Let me show Miss. Emma how I help!"

With a playful roll of her eyes, Regina set the hot tray of tarts on the center island. "Go and get your stool." She instructed.

Fast as a lightening bolt, Henry shot off towards the pantry. When he returned he was clutching a folding step against his chest and panting eagerly. He set up the stool at his mother's feet before climbing to rise at her side.

"Do you remember how to do it?" She asked.

Regina handed Henry a small tin can with a crank handle fastened to its side. "Yes, Momma," He pouted.

Emma stepped in close to watch Henry work. With one hand wrapped around the base of the can, his second turned the handle. As he spun the wheel, powdered sugar began to rain down onto the hot tarts.

"Those look pretty darn good, if you ask me." Emma sang.

"Yeah Momma, can we have one?" Henry looked to her with pleading eyes as he continued to churn the sugar.

Her nose crinkled as she thought. "Well," Regina's attention teasingly drifted away from him. "They are for  _after_  dinner tomorrow, but perhaps, since we have a guest, you can both have a small piece."

Emma was ready to turn down the offer when Henry bounced unsteadily on the stool. He quickly righted himself with his mother's help, but not before spilling some of the powdered sugar out onto the counter. Emma watched as Regina bit back her lecture. She clamped down on her bottom lip and groaned.

"Please be careful up there, Henry." She whispered sternly instead.

Regina stepped around him, heading for the towel hanging inconveniently behind Henry and over the top of the sink.

"Here, let me help." Emma offered.

She turned to assist, but not quickly enough. Regina's shoulder brushed into hers, and their hands collided. Trying to regain composure, Emma fiercely blushed. She grabbed the towel and held it out sheepishly to Regina.

"We have to stop meeting like this," She jokingly mumbled.

"Thank you," Regina's soft gaze lingered on Emma's face.

Emma forced herself to look away. She nonchalantly crossed back to Henry, thankful that Regina could not see what that simple touch had turned her insides into. It was like an instant fever. Both her skin, and the line where her dress pants met her waist, had heated to a boil. Emma's organs turned to mush and her heart raced in exertion.

 _This is not attraction,_  Emma lectured herself silently.  _This is anger, and platonic client-therapist interactions. I loath Regina Mills and I loath my job._

Distracted by her inner turmoil, Emma didn't notice the small plate of tart that had been placed in front of her. It wasn't until Regina spoke, that she remembered where she was.

"You'll have to let us know what you think, Miss. Swan, and be honest. I will know if you are lying."

Emma dragged her eyes away from Regina and looked down at the plate.

She hoped that lying was all the that woman could see.

_Don't accept drink offers from clients._  
_Don't fraternize with clients in public._  
_Don't accept clients who share mutual relationships._  
_And do not eat their food._

_Oh, to hell with it,_  Emma thought.

She sliced off a corner of the flakey crust with her fork. She could still feel Regina's eyes on her as she drew the bite up to her lips. She refused to look up, and Emma's mouth closed around the tart.

She began to chew.

A small moan of delight escaped Emma's lips as the flavors mingled on her tongue. She couldn't hold back her enthusiasm. The dessert was too delicious for feigned enjoyment. The apple inside was perfectly sweet and soft. There was cinnamon, nutmeg, and maybe a hint of clove. The tart was moist in her mouth, but also crunchy.

It was,  _hands down_ , the best thing Emma had ever tasted.

And she couldn't loathe someone who made food like this... could she?

"Well?"

Emma had forgotten about Regina's impatient gaze. When she looked up, Emma found the woman with her head cocked, eagerly awaiting her opinion.

"It's delicious," She mumbled with her mouth full, and behind an open hand. Emma swallowed quickly. "Ten out of ten. Best seller. You both need your own cooking show."

"It's better than momma's apple pie!" Henry announced. There was powdered sugar covering the boy's face and hands. He had seemingly taken a swim in the tin can.

"Look at you!" Regina laughed. "You're turning into an apple tart! As soon as you finish that piece, it's up to the bath to wash-up. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded dejectedly. He was hand feeding himself the treat, too absorbed to care about his mother's lectures.

Emma was much daintier in her technique. She forked off single bites as she made her way through the tart. Though, given any other environment, she would have been right there with Henry; shoveling in mouth-fulls of apple with her hands. This tart was so good, it demanded to be swallowed whole.

"All done!" Henry announced. He leapt down off the stool, raining down powdered sugar onto the tiles.

Emma watched as Regina affectionately brushed her hand through his hair. She playfully swatted him towards the stairs and Henry giggled.

On hopped-up feet, he left the kitchen at a run.

It was just the two of them now.

They were silent for a time. Emma finished off her tart, and whatever awkwardness lingered between them was burned away by Regina's meticulous cleaning. By the time that she came for Emma's empty plate, the rest of the tarts had been stashed away. The island had been cleared and the counter tops, scrubbed free from sugar.

It was only when Regina's eyes caught hers, that the discomfort settled back in.

She turned towards the sink to wash Emma's plate. "I'm sorry I derailed your session with Henry this afternoon. I am in prep-mode for tomorrow and I hadn't anticipated dealing with his schools half-day."

Emma smirked. "I thought Monday had been your prep-day?"

Regina turned sharply back to her. "I beg your pardon?"

"That was why you rescheduled your appointment for Friday, was it not?"

Embarrassed, but never one to show it, Regina pursed her lips. She dried off her hands and returned to where Emma stood at the island.

"I suppose," She sang, and her eyes slowly lifted towards Emma. "-that may not have been the whole truth."

Emma's arms folded over her chest and she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. There was no fooling me anyway."

Regina's head straightened. The veins in her neck tensed and she tucked in her brows. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Miss. Swan?"

Her green eyes circled toward the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know. It couldn't have anything to do with what you did on Friday, could it?"

Regina was uncharacteristically stunned from words. Emma's bluntness sucked every scripted response, that she'd worked so hard to formulate, from her now open mouth.

"That's alright," Emma continued. "You don't have to respond. Just know, Regina; I am onto your little game. Your end-goals might be a little fuzzy, but I can see what you're doing here. I know you're just having a laugh at my expense, but it's okay." Emma paused. She let her eyes burn into Regina's. "I can take it."

Something in Regina shifted. Her demeanor transformed from stunned, to confused, to angry, so quickly, that not even she knew what she was. Instead, she hardened. Regina's back stiffened. Her jaw set strict and she blinked.

"I don't know what you believe you've figured out, Miss. Swan, but guarenteed, you're dabbling far from the truth." Regina stepped towards her, invading Emma's personal space. "I gave you a genuine apology, and I thanked you for your help." She shrugged. "That's all."

The woman's words were smooth and unhurried. Her tone was cast low. Emma found that Regina's voice hit her in all the wrong places and it caused her to shiver.

She had to get out of there.

"Would you look at that," Emma plastered on her best cold and detached grin. "-it appears it's time for me to go."

She slid gracefully away from Regina and started towards the door.

A tight hand secured around her sleeve.

Emma looked down at the hand, and then back up at Regina. Her face was meshed somewhere between dubious and intrigued.

"Miss. Swan," She crooned. "You may want to do something about the powdered sugar on your chin before you do."

Regina was close, too close; too close for Emma to function. Their chests were inches away from brushing, and the woman's head lingered just above her own. Emma swatted deftly at her chin before returning her gaze.

"Am I good to go?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

Merely giving her head a small shake, Regina leaned down to Emma. Their faces were almost touching. Emma could feel Regina's breath on her check for the second time that month.

She told herself to move, but her eyes were stuck wide, and her feet were welded anxiously to the floor.

Very softly, Regina's finger brushed along the length of Emma's jaw.

She stepped back. Emma felt all the air catch painfully in her lungs.

Regina dragged her sugar-coated fingertip up to her lips and swiftly licked in clean.

"Better," Regina hummed. She headed for the arched opening with her back to Emma. "Until Friday, Miss. Swan."

* * *

Feeling as though she had been hit over the head with a mallet, Emma had stumbled to the front door. It took her longer than usual to slip on her shoes and collect her things, and even longer for her to remember where she was going once she reached the sidewalk.

Heart and mind reeling, Emma dropped down onto the bench in front of Regina's apartment building.

Emma'd had the upper hand. Regina had kissed her, and she was embarrassed. She had canceled their session because of it, and now Emma was supposed to have the upper hand. She should have used that against Regina. She could have threatened to tell the court. Emma could have told her boss, but none of it mattered.

Regina wasn't afraid of her. She was toying with her, and Emma was letting it happen.

With a groan, Emma let her head fall forward into her hands. She eyed the dirty sidewalk and allowed her gaze to wander depressingly at her feet. It was then that the familiar blue and red binding caught Emma's attention.

It had been wedged into the side of her messenger bag. How she had not noticed it before was beyond her. In shock, Emma pulled the bag quickly to her knees. Her hands dug in-between the straps and she procured the DVD.

It was the Miracle on 34th Street. It was Henry and Regina's Thanksgiving tradition.

Emma thought, perhaps Henry had snuck it into her bag when he'd run off to take a bath. That was, until Emma flipped the case over and found the sticky note attached to the back cover. The familiar looped handwriting immediately heated her blood.

Emma began to read.

_Miss. Swan,_  
_I couldn't help but overhear. I am sorry your holidays are spent without the comfort of family. I wish it were appropriate to invite you to share the day with us. We would love to share the day with you. Instead, take home one of our traditions with you. Think of us when you watch it._  
_-R.M._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hate that I have to say this, but, be mindful of your commentary. I am overly prepared to receive poor story reviews. I've been writing fan-fiction since 2004. I am totally familiar with the inner-workings of story trolls. You are free to say anything you like, regarding my story, my writing, or the the plot. I don't care if you hate it. What is not acceptable is, bashing other readers and their opinions. This is disrespectful. I don't appreciate it at all, and I will turn off guest comments if this continues.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character warning.

 

* * *

_"It was the last Friday in June."_

Emma blinked. She had been staring down at her office carpet, but upon hearing Regina speak, her head rose to attention. Her stare turned hard.

"Are you sure you want to share this with me?" Emma asked.

Regina had entered the office ten minutes prior. She had appeared well-rested on her day off, and after an enjoyable family holiday. The two of them had not spent much time discussing the events that had taken place on Wednesday afternoon. Regina was a live, and let live, kind of person. Emma wouldn't say that she didn't appreciate that.

And now, after a long span of awkward silence, Regina was ready to share with Emma, her side of the one event they'd been tiptoeing around since she had started here- the one event that had led her to counseling in the first place all those weeks ago. Even with this, Regina didn't appear scared.

To Emma, Regina looked as confident as ever. Perhaps it was the uncharacteristic visual Emma had to look at. Regina had squeezed into a pair of light blue denim jeans, and her blouse hung casually off one shoulder.

Or perhaps it was the tiny dark ponytail that rested at the nape of her neck, tickling Regina's hemline and fully exposing her confident face.

"Now is a good a time as any, I suppose." She merely replied.

"Are you sure," Emma said again. "-because when we first met, you believed sharing your story with me would be some means to an end, and I am afraid it still doesn't work that way. You still need to complete our sessions together."

Regina's face turned pointed. "Do you want me to share this with you or not, Miss. Swan?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Right, um, go ahead."

Regina surprised Emma by standing. She rose to her feet and crossed to the far side of the coffee table with her hands splayed out in front of her.

Regina frowned. "This stays between us, is that understood?" She didn't wait for Emma to respond. "I don't want to see anything about this discussion in any of your reports. I am trusting you."

Emma's head tipped into a hesitant nod. Satisfied, Regina began:

* * *

"Miss. Mills,"

The sharp knock turned Regina's attention towards the now-open door. Graham was standing the archway. He had a large file folder extended in his reach. He waited kindly until Regina waved him forward, and then closed the door behind him.

"Are these for my three o'clock?" She asked. Her attention had turned back down at her computer.

"And your four thirty, and tomorrow's nine am."

That warranted a grin. Regina looked to Graham with her lips drawn into a coy smirk. She took the file from his hands playfully, and began thumbing through its contents.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like your job, Mr. Humbert. Perhaps you'd be more suited for my position?"

With a casual roll of his eyes, Graham scoffed. "And what fun would that be, Regina? We might actually have to rely on the interns for once."

"Hm, yes," She whispered dejectedly. "That would be a problem now, wouldn't it?"

Graham watched over Regina silently as she finished looking over his notes. She shut the folder with a pat of her hand, and her lips pursed thin, ever so slightly.

"It appears everything is in order, Mr. Humbert. You're free to go, and please, send in my next appointment when they arrive."

"Will do, Miss Mills." Graham said with a short nod, his business-persona returning.

He turned to leave. "Oh, and Graham..."

He spun quickly back. His toes fully pointed towards the desk.

"Great work on these." Regina nudged the file.

With two fingers raised to his temple, Graham saluted her. As he left the office, he heard Regina chuckling behind him.

Close to a half an hour later, Regina was interrupted once more. She'd barely had time to settle back into her work, when her office door reopened. This time, when a man entered, Regina turned her shoulder to the computer screen. Her eyes raised lightly to her client, and she grinned.

"Mr. Cassidy," Regina greeted. Her tone had slid up an octave from the last time she spoke. "Punctual as ever."

"And look at you, Regina- stunning as the day I first met you."  
"I was six, and you're pulling my leg."

Graham was quick to close the door behind him, but not before flashing their client a quick glare in warning.

"That one doesn't like me much, does he?" Neal laughed as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Who, Mr. Humbert?" She waved Neal off with an open hand. "He is harmless."

"Not much like his employer then, hm?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know wha you are alluding too."

Regina's eyes raised to Neal as she sipped her mug of hot tea. She replaced the glass against her desk and leaned forward with her hands crossed.

"Shall we get to it, then?" Her lips tucked lightly into her teeth. "I know you are a busy man, Mr. Cassidy, and I would hate to keep you from your other obligations."

Neal slowly turned his head. "Regina, how many times must I ask you? Please, call me Neal. After all, we've known each other for how long?"

Regina chose not to respond. Still, her eyes stayed tight on his.

"This I what I was alluding to before, as you so put it- always right down to business. Is that why you moved out to the sticks?" He raised from his chair and meandered over to the large window over looking New York City. "Connecticut doesn't suit you, you know?" He continued as he ran his hand along the sill.

Regina remained silent, following his actions by slowly turning in her chair.

"-not enough action." He explained.

"No?" She asked.

"Not unless you're a housewife or applying to college..."

Regina openly rolled her eyes. "Why don't we get this meeting back on track, shall we?"

"Right!" Neal cheered with a single clap. He returned to his seat and leaned forward against her desk. "So I take it, you are considering my offer, then?"

Her jaw tightened. Regina pressed back into her chair with her spine perfectly straight. "I read your emails, yes." She hummed modestly.

"No," Neal waved her off with his hand. "-not that offer."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Neal," She tried again. "There is a better setting for that. Why don't we just stick to the busin-"

"Oh, don't be so stiff, Gee..." Neal reached out and covered her hand with his. "We've always been friends, haven't we?"

She froze. Her wide eyes turned in hiding towards the floor.  _Had they been friends?_  She couldn't recall.

Regina had spent her entire childhood watching her mother do business with the Cassidy's, and perhaps more than that, if she was being honest. They'd always been close, their families. It wasn't a secret either, that she had spent most of her teenage-hood blatantly fawning over the handsome Cassidy son. Her mother had forcefully reined her in on more than one occasion.

But Regina was an adult now. She was a career woman and a mother. She had a son, and a business in which maintained the proper lifestyle she wanted to provide for that son.

"The answer is no, Neal." She finally answered, slowly pulling away her hand. "I am sorry, but my family comes first."

His expression momentarily faltered. "No to dinner, or is this about restoring my company?"

Gathering every ounce of confidence she had in her, Regina nodded. "Both, I'm afraid."

With a sigh, Neal turned his head in circles. "Gee... come on now. Don't be like this."

Standing abruptly, Regina clasped her hands tight against her stomach. "This shouldn't come as a surprise to you, Neal. Too much has happened between our families in recent years for us to be as we once could have been."

"But, our emails..." Neal continued. "You'd said-"

"I was being friendly." She defended.

"Nurses are friendly. You were being facetious."

After a long moment, Regina opened her mouth to speak again. Her lips wavered in uncertainty and her eyes lowered into a squint.

"Neal, I-"

"Business aside-" He interrupted once more. "You can't say we wouldn't be a good match together. We've always had chemistry. Wouldn't that make this worth the gamble?"

"You should know better than anyone, Neal, how dangerous it can be to mix business... and family."

The vein in Neal's neck tightened. "So, what you're alluding to, is if I hadn't asked you to dinner, you would have considered taking on my business?"

Her head tilted cautiously. "I was never considering taking on your business."

He deeply frowned. "You said you would think about it."

"And I did-" Regina turned towards him, perfectly poised. "But you know as well as I, that taking on NH Investments could devastate my career. With everything that happened between your father and I; severing our alliance, separating from his firm- He is my competitor. It would be unethical for me to fund his son. The ramifications are not worth the risk, and it has been hard enough to get myself going again after leaving your father's enterprise."

Neal sighed. His eyes softened. He turned them up to Regina in a genuine stare. "You know that man would never agree to help out his own son. He lives to watch me fail. I think he thrives off of it, really."

"I am sorry, Neal." Regina whispered softly. "I know how difficult it can be to deal with families like ours, but you and your company are simply too big a risk for MDD-"

"Okay, wait, wait, stop right there." Neal stood swiftly from his chair. "This is the fear talking, Regina. You forget how long I've known you; how well I understand what you've been through."

He came to stand at her back with his hands splayed against her shoulders.

"Neal-" Regina tried to shrug him off.

"Listen," He breathed. His long fingers massaged at the knots in her neck. "Think about how perfect this could be. Think about what we could do together."

Regina stiffened as his hands danced along the length of her arms. His mouth lowered down to her ear.

"We're both smart. We come from extremely successful families. We're attractive." She chuckled in reply and her shoulders softened slightly. "That aside, a Mills, Cassidy alliance would be a force to be reckoned with. Imagine the look on our parents' faces when they see all that they could have achieved if they'd put their differences aside. We'd make a fool of my stubborn father, and make him regret all he'd done wrong while you were at his side."

After emitting a small groan, Regina whispered. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

She leaned into his fingers, and Neal smirked. "I think you insist on making things complicated for the sake of closing off your heart." Neal swiftly spun Regina around in her chair. She was facing him and their faces were only inches from together. "Don't be like your mother, Regina. Let people in. You're much to brilliant a woman to allow yourself to turn into that."

Any response she had brewing was stifled by Neal's lips. He pressed his mouth to hers and Regina's eyes popped wide. Her body froze. Her heart's pace quickened. She was suddenly eighteen again and remembering her crush on the older, college, Cassidy boy.

The scent of his aftershave filled her nostrils. Neal's tongue traced against her bottom lip. He tasted like spearmint and something fruity. Somehow, Regina anticipated just that.

She pulled their mouths apart with a forceful pop and looked up at him in awe.

"What is this about, Neal?" Regina whispered, her chest reeling.

With a shrug, Neal leaned in close once more. "It means whatever you want it to."

She withheld his lips from hers with an open hand to his shirt. "No." Regina shook her head. "Is this about your business? Is this your way of getting me to take you on, because if so, I will no allow myself to be manip-"

"This was never about the business, Regina." His eyes burned into hers. He waited only a short moment before tasting her lips again.

She let it happen. Regina accepted the kiss that spanned her neck. She welcomed his exploring hands and gentle nibbles. Regina thought, it had been too long since someone had touched her like this. She reasoned that for why she was surrendering to Neal's touch; why she responded to those flirtatious emails, all those weeks ago.

It wasn't until she was being lifted from her chair, that Regina's awareness returned.

Neal settled her at the edge of her desk with his hands possessively on Regina's thighs. His fingers skimmed under the hem of her skirt and Regina shivered, hard.

"Neal," She breathed. She turned her lips from his. "This cannot happen here."

"I'll lock the door." He insisted, but Regina replied with a shake of her head.

"This is my business; one I've worked long and hard to make. My employees are outside that door. This won't happen here."

Neal raised a finger to her mouth. He silenced her effectively. "You feel it, don't you?" His thumb swept over her bottom lip. "I always knew it would be like this between us, once we gave it a good try."

His hands drifted down to Regina's waist. Neal latched on and dragged her forward so that their chests were touching. She was looking up at him, almost scared, but certainly aroused. Her eyes were wide, but her hands tucked in tight at Neal's lapel.

"The chemistry, the attraction- I've always had such a crush on you, Gee."

Regina subconsciously moaned when Neal took her lip hungrily between his teeth. He sucked down and her head tilt back.

"I dare say, Mr. Cassidy," She started gruffly. "-you are a man who is used to getting what he wants, no?"

Regina teased him with a smirk and let her fingers trail against his waist line.

His head dropped to watch her hands. She froze when he did. Her fingers returned to his jaw where she traced from ear to jaw with a single, polished nail.

"The Jefferson Hotel, eight o'clock." She directed. "I'll meet you there after dinner with my son."

Neal pulled back, his expression coy and a bit breathless. "You really are every bit of the woman that the papers lead you to be."

"Funny," She sneered. Her head cocked to the side. "I always believed I was much more than that."

"Oh, and you are, Miss. Mills. You are." Neal's hands tightened on the sleeves of her jacket. "And I very much look forward to discovering that tonight; eight o'clock."

With her lips pursed into a small grin, Regina shook her head. "You're a dangerous match for me, Mr. Cassidy, but you've been wrong about one thing."

His brow raised, intreaged.

"I am not afraid of taking a few risks." She hummed. "In fact, I've built a fortune for myself by doing just that."

Neal laughed horsely. He leaned down and suspended his lips over hers. "Well, let it be known," Neal brushed against her. "-this shall be the most,  _transformative_  risk you've ever taken."

Subtly, Regina shied away from his lips.  _Neal Cassidy, cocky as ever._  The only difference now was, she wanted it, and her mother wasn't around to stop it from happening. And boy, did she want it.

Regina leaned up with her neck stretched to its length. Her teeth scratched against his jaw. Neal was dragging her closer with his hands in her hair.

 _They should stop._  The thought wavered in her mind. She should stop, but his skin was like fire against her mouth. Regina had tasted him. She could feel the eagerness pouring off of his too-tight clothest, and now she needed more.

With her hands splayed on his chest, something vibrated against her palm. Neal's phone chimed in his breast pocket. He reached for it, and Regina pulled him away. She distracted him with her teeth, scratching along his collarbone.

Neal chuckled in reply. "I thought you wanted to put a pause on this?"

With a wink, he pulled away from her. His hand went back to his pocket, and Neal stilled when a carefully placed heel grazed the back of his calf.

"I'm in control." She whispered sternly. "I've not taken this further than I know I shouldn't."

Neal stepped forward. His lips brushed the heated skin of her cheek and his teeth snagged the lobe of her ear.

"I can see that," He mused.

One hand drew up her spine, and the second fought against the shirt. Neal was fidgeting, but Regina was perfectly distracted by their now connected lips.

_"Storage space full-"_

Regina pulled from his mouth with a blatant pop. She stiffened instantly. Her spine straightened and she pushed Neal back on to his heels.

She found his eyes. "What was that?" Regina asked sharply, her brows pinched together.

"What is what?"

Neal looked over his shoulder and back down to her. In that time, her face had contorted from confused to murderous. Regina grabbed Neal's shirt and yanked him forward. Her fingers dove for his pocket. Upon finding it empty, Regina harshly shoved him backwards.

"What was that?" She demanded again. Her cold exterior returned. "Where is your phone?"

With a confused shrug, Neal opened his palm. His phone was sitting at the center of his hand, face down. Regina swiftly grabbed for it.

Neal held it out of reach. "I'm just putting it away, Gee. No worries; no more distractions."

Standing from the desk, Regina pushed Neal backwards until he connected with the radiator. She grabbed his hand and stole his phone phone from his grasp. Neal tried to take it back. Regina's finger raised in warning. She clicked the home button and her breath caught violently in her throat.

Neal's phone was opened to a voice recording. It had been running the length of their appointment.

"You were recording me?" The statement was rhetorical, and had left her mouth barely above a whisper.

"No, of course not; not intentionally anyway. Why would I do that?" Neal defended.

Ignoring him, Regina pressed play on the entry.

_"I am here for my appointment with Regina Mills."_

Neal's voice rang out through the speaker, clear as day. Regina's brows raised. Her eyes drew to his, menacing and daring.

"Listen, Regina, it's not what you might be thinking."

Her tongue clicked against her teeth. "Why don't you tell me what I might be thinking, then."

Neal scoffed softly and offered her a small shrug. "It was just in case. I meant no harm. I was planning for if things didn't go well, but I happen to think we were getting on fantastically, don't you?"

His lips drew into an alluring smirk and his eyes flashed bright. He was flirting with her, but Regina did not returning his amusement.

"This was never about business." She said, her voice rising in pitch. "That was a lie you said to get you here."

In an attempt to soothe her rage, Neal smoothed his hands over her shoulders comfortingly. Regina swiftly pushed him away.

"Gee, you're reading too much into this. It was merely a precaution."

"A precaution?" She scoffed. "You were recording me with out my consent. This was blackmail!"

"Blackmail, no! Gee, you've got it all wrong."

Spinning away from him, Regina deleted the recording. She placed the phone on her desk and motioned to it with a forceful backhand.

"If I've got it all wrong, then you won't mind clearing your back-up for me."

Neal hesitated. His hand wavered between her and the desk as if he thought she might be angry enough to cut it off.

After a moment, he took back the phone. "Don't you think you might be making a bigger deal about this then it needs to be?"

"Am I?" She nodded. Her lips pursed tight against her teeth. "How would you feel if someone walked into your office and secretly recorded your sexual encounter?"

Neal's expression turned flippant. "Probably pretty crappy, but you know how you can be-"

"How I can be?" She stalled him. Her temper was rising drastically. "I hope you're referring to my professionalism and my ability to make decisions that are best for my company?"

Her fists clenched at her side. The veins budged in her neck.

She stalked fiercely towards the door. "Clear the back-up and get out of my office."

Regina's hand was tight on the brass handle, but Neal didn't budge. He held his stance by the window and sighed.

"Regina, I-"  
"Do as I say!" Her voice bellowed.

Regina's firmness shifted something inside of Neal. His eyes, which had widened, turned smug. He dropped his phone into his pocket and slowly sauntered towards her.

With his shoulders back, he stilled in front of Regina. "Robin was right about you, you know?"

Neal had spoken slowly, and perfectly clear. Still, Regina couldn't believe what had been said. Very slowly, her brows pinched together, tight. Her mind was screaming to let it go, but Regina's mouth had other plans. A rage that started low in her feet, built up to a boil. When it surfaced, all that remained was Regina and the rage; a boiling rage.

"What did you say?" The words finally left her throat, sneering as they did.

"You heard me." Neal replied.

His expression had turned as smug as his eyes. The age lines in his tanned skin tightened, and Neal laughed.

"When I first met your ex down at NYU, I thought he was full of shit; exaggerating even. How could beautiful, Regina Mills, be described as anything but that? Cruel, he'd said.  _Icy_. An evil fairy tale queen." Neal shook his head as he snickered. "But now look at you. Look at how you got where you are today. You selfishly attempted to destroy my father's business to build your own. You devastated your only long term relationship, and for what? Look at you, Regina. Can you really say you expected to get away with it?"

Swallowing sharply, Regina lifted her head. "I won't ask you again. It is time for you to leave."

Content to ignore her directions, Neal began to pace the floor. His strides were slow, dominate. Regina's fingers curled watching his defiance.

"Regina Mills, the millionaire. Regina Mills, the work nazi- that's what they call you, you know; your employees." He turned to her with his hand fluttering at his hip. "Sure, some have their blind loyalty, like that convict secretary of yours, but the majority of the people you've hired; they can't stand you. And I see it. Let's look at it this way, what kind of a person won't lend a hand to an old family friend? Only someone as icy and selfish as Robin and my father described, could do something like that.

"And part of me must have known they were right. That's why I ran that recording; to show to the rest of the world,  _exactly_ , who Regina Mills is- show them who they've placed in charge of restoring their business. That was the plan, anyway. I thought I might get a few choice words, but who knew I'd be so lucky, as to catch Regina Mills on her  _good_  day."

The air from her lungs left her throat at more of a scoff than a laugh. "You manipulative prick."

Neal mocked a bow. "Well, we were raised by the best. Weren't we, love?"

He started quickly towards the door. Neal's shoulder intentionally brushed into hers, and Regina responded by grabbing his sleeve.

"Where do you think you are going?" Her eyes blazed like fire.

"Time's up, didn't you say?"

When he tried for the door a second time, Regina beat him to it. She raised to the full height of her heels, doing her best to stand tall.

"Not without deleting that recording, you won't." She dared him.

He leaned towards her. Neal's face hovered just above her angered, unmoving one. "It's unfortunate," He started. "-so much beauty wasted on such a terrible woman."

Whatever retort that would have came to her mind, was swallowed by Neal's forceful lips. Regina's eyes popped wide. Her fists drew to his chest, and she pounded them against him.

"What do you-" Regina barely managed to get out before Neal latched himself to her once more.

He had her drawn against the door. He was dominating her, demanding from her- what every other man in her life had.

Regina froze in shock. Her body felt limp, but she reacted reflexively. Regina swiftly pulled her knee up into Neal's groin. As it connected, he buckled. His knees gave out and he hit the floor with a dramatic thud.

"Bitch!" He groaned.

Regina wasted no time. She crossed to the front of her desk. Her hand skimmed the surface, and she spun back to him.

Neal was struggling to stand.

With a heel to his chest, Regina held him down flat. She quickly straddled Neal as she uncovered a letter opener from her clenched palm.

With the edge of the sharp blade secured to Neal's jugular, Regina sneered. "You made a mistake by coming here today. You've made a mistake in contacting me at all. You will deleted that recording, and you will silently leave my office. You will never come back here. You will never contact me again."

Foolishly, Neal laughed. "Or you'll what, kill me?" His eyes drew together and he smirked. "Surely you are smarter than that, Regina."

Eyes blazing and complexion flushed, blood pooled in her ears. Regina saw red. She felt years of neglect, of oppression, rise to the surface of her skin, and she melted under the weight.

"You come into my office. You tell me this is personal- business and family history aside. You attempt to blackmail, and then force yourself on me?" Regina matched his expression as she leaned down onto the blade. "All those years of comparing your accomplishments to your father's, really paid off in the end. As it turns out, you're the same, manipulative bastard that he is, and I would love nothing more, than to end your family line, right here, on my two thousand dollar, midnight Nourison.

"I am so sick of men- men like you, men like your father. This city is filthy with men who mock and manipulate successful women. Men, like your father, who lie to bury their indecencies. Men who iron out women to be- what was it you'd said; cold?" She scratched at his chin hairs with the hilt of the opener. "No... not cold...  _Icy_."

Regina's knees folded down onto the pits of Neal's arms. She watched the silver of the blade and handle shine in the reflection of the overhead light.

Regina smiled. "I'll tell you this, though, Mr. Cassidy. If there's ice in my heart, it was placed there by people like you, people like your father; people who stood in the way of my success. And why? Because I'm a woman? With what reasoning?" Her brow curled. "Is it that difficult for men to see a woman hold a superiour place in business? Is it emasculating to watch them work that much harder for what they have? Women are put through the ringer, every damn hoop and degrading flame. You berate us, sexualize us- only to be blinded by your own insecurities. Is your own masculinity so fragile that you see fit to blackmail me to get ahead?" She paused. "Or is it your fathers? Is it his masculinity that his own infantile son has come to restore?"

The blade's tip broke the surface of Neal's skin. He'd begun to bleed, turning the collar of his white shirt, deep red.

"You're pathetic." Regina turned the opener again. "You and your father."

Just then, the door to her office was thrown open. The handle bounced against the far wall as Henry sprinted in. He was smiling, eager even. Regina had forgotten it was his last day of school.

"Mom-" His words staled. He'd come to a fast halt a few paces away from where she was positioned over Neal; the blade still tight in her hand.

"Henry, I-" She looked down at the man bleeding below her. She felt the handle of the opener shake in her clammy hand. Ruby and Graham appeared in the doorway, and Regina panicked.

"Henry, get out!" She demanded cruelly. She was quick to rise back to her feet.

The heads of her employees, sitting just outside the door, raised to stare. Regina dropped the letter opener to the floor, and Henry still stood there, frozen in awe. His eyes were wide. His mother dared towards him.

"You know better than to barge into my office when I am working!" She took his arm tight in her hand. "I raised you better than this!"

Ruby hurried to take Henry from the scene, but he was moving unwillingly slow. Perhaps it was the shock, or the terrible tone he'd never heard from his mother before, but he decidedly fought back. Henry stood his ground.

"That man is bleeding!" He cried. "You hurt him!"

Regina turned to see Neal with a hand held against his ear. The second was dabbing at the long cut along his neck with his tattered shirt sleeve.  _God_ , she hoped it looked worse than it actually was.

"Who are you calling?" She panicked breathlessly. "Put down your phone!"

At this point, the other employees had all stood to attend to the commotion. Henry was sobbing. Ruby and Graham were shocked still with their mouthes fallen wide.

"Get out, all of you!" Regina raised her hand with a sharp finger pointed towards the door.

"Gee-" Ruby's voice wavered, but she was quickly silenced as Regina charged her way.

"Am I not making myself clear? I said get out!" With a hand to Henry's back, and a second to Graham's shoulder, Regina corralled them towards the exit. Turning, Ruby and Graham obliged, but Henry was moving slower than Regina would have liked.

"Now, Henry!" She pushed him forward with a little more force.

Henry's attention was still glued on the bleeding man. When Regina directed him forward, he was caught unaware. His foot snagged the edge of the door frame, and he tripped.

Immediately, Regina winced. She saw the accident before it happened. Everything moved in slow motion, and there still wasn't enough time. Regina wasn't the only one with that thought. Ruby and Graham fought the shock to respond, too. They reached forward, attempting to catch Henry before he fell, but they missed.

The child twisted ungracefully. His temple braced the corner of Graham's desk. When he hit the floor, his arm bent unnaturally over the foot of a rolling desk chair.

A nauseating crack filled the ears of the MDD employees.

And Henry began to scream.

Chaos abrupt, as Graham and Ruby turned Henry onto his back. He was pale and crying, but Regina couldn't move.

"My arm!" He sobbed.

Blood had begun to trickle down his cheek from the gash in his head.

"It's broken." Regina heard someone say.

Noises blurred. Her vision wained. It wasn't until Neal came to stand over her shoulder that her alertness began to return.

"Don't worry," He stated calmly. "The police are already on their way."

His head turned to Regina, and hers toward him.

There was nothing left but the panic- the mistakes that she'd just made.

She'd almost killed a man to save her career and her reputation.  
She'd broken her son's arm in the process.  
She really was her mother's daughter, and that thought had her sinking to the floor.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

 

* * *

Silence filtered over the pair for too long after.

Regina had finished regaling Emma with the events that had landed her in therapy, and now they sat together, not talking, barely breathing, and uncomfortable.

Emma's green eyes were strict on the carpet at her feet. Her pen bounced idly against her knee. Regina watched on, growing angry, frustrated with the person she was growing to consider, her friend.

"Well?" She finally asked, her tone sharp.

Emma responded by allowing the air in her lungs to leave in a dramatic puff.

"That's, um, that is a lot of information you just threw at me." She nodded vaguely as she stretched back; painful in her chair. "You never said anything to the police about Neal. He attacked you, and you never told anyone."

"No." Regina shook her head.

Frowning, Emma held her stare. "Why not?"

"For two, very important reasons." Regina began. "Do you think anyone would have believed me if I had told them? Not only are white men getting off unscathed on violence charges everyday in the state of New York, but I'd also just injured my son. Neal had evidence that I was responding to his advances. I'd cut the recording off before he'd gotten forceful with me. I looked guilty. I felt guilty. I'm not sure if even today I believe that telling anyone would have made a difference."

Emma's face remained passive. "And your second reason?"

Her lips pursed. Regina wiped her hands over the top of her denim jeans. "I would rather be seen as the villain in my own story, than as the damsel in distress." She leveled calmly. "If I had told the police about Neal, I would have appeared weak to my clientele, to my mother, and maybe eventually, even my son. I have a job to do, and I cannot afford to be seen as anything less than I am. No one needs to know that I allowed myself to be taken advantage of. It's my businesses, and mine alone."

Emma's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. She crossed her feet behind the ankles and leaned forward over her knees. "What's wrong with appearing vulnerable in situations where you really are?"

The question surprised her. Emma watched Regina's eyes soften momentarily, but she quickly recovered and hardened her stare.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." She told Emma. "Business restoration is a male dominant field. In both our lines of work, we rely on people's vulnerabilities, but in quite different ways. On some levels, we are the same. We hide our softer parts so others feel confident when they come to us with theirs, but I cannot afford to be vulnerable. I can't allow anyone to see me like that."

Emma merely shrugged. "I am going to leave that one alone for a minute. Why don't you tell me what happened with that recording?"

Gritting her teeth, Regina's nostrils flared. "I filed for a civil penalty. If Neal still has the audio, it'll do him more harm to share it, than to keep it as his consolation prize. He wouldn't risk jail time. He won't release the tape."

Lifting her brow, Emma cocked her head. "And why do you think that?"

"He already got what he wanted out of me." Regina watched Emma hold back a tempered reaction. "Neal wanted me to look incompetent, and he did. He wanted to hurt my reputation, and he succeeded."

Brushing her hair behind her ears, Emma craned her neck. Her teeth were grit. "Regina," She started slowly. "If you had just been honest with me, or the police, your lawyer even- this would all be behind you right now."

She chuckled, carefully avoiding Emma's eyes. "But then I would have missed out on all this fun that we're having."

Emma remained unamused. "Why did you make this so hard for you to fight, Regina? Why take the neglect charges? Why take the assault and the incident exposure? Why did you allow yourself to be beaten into submission, to be taken down? You were evidently the one who had been wronged."

"I wasn't beaten." Regina defended. "I did those things I was convicted of, but I won the fight that I needed to at the time. That's what is important here."

"Against whom? Neal?" Emma struggled to hide her judgement.

Regina's brown eyes rose to face her green. They locked on, holding Emma's stare, validating the seriousness of her next statement. "Against his father, Robert Gold."

Emma's eyes flashed. Her bottom lip wavered. Regina appeared surprisingly pleased as she leaned forward to bridge their distance.

"You've heard of him?" Her brow drew into a perfect arch.

Emma's shoulders lifted into her neck, and she shrugged herself away. "I might have."

She turned to her notes.

"No," Regina sounded giddy. It directed Emma's attention back to her face. "You've heard of him." She said, waggling a single pointed finger. "I know that look. I've given that look. Tell me now."

Shifting in her seat, Emma's eyes flighted around her plain office walls. "I'm not sure I should say."

"Does this have anything to do with my case?"

Emma hesitated. She was hot under Regina's unmoving gaze. Slowly, Emma nodded.

"Then you should tell me." Regina's voice was dry, tense even, leaving Emma to feel that she had no choice.

"I don't know if what I have to say is true or not, but it has to stay between us until I can figure it out for myself."

Regina's eyes pinched in tight. She pursed her lips. "Go on, Miss. Swan."

She cleared her throat, popping her neck painfully as she did. "Mr. Gold may have his hand on my department."

Regina stayed silent. She did not appear surprised at all by Emma's omission.

"I was instructed by my boss to meet with Gold's wife, unknowingly at the time." Fighting Regina's stare, Emma finally caught her eyes. "She gave me the email transcription prior to your first hearing."

If Regina was someone who relied less on her professionalism, she may have gasped. Knowing that, she still couldn't hide her confusion.

"You know about them- about what I had said to Neal?" Her raspy voice was thick with indiscernible emotion.

"I, I did." Emma hated to admit.

"You knew about them before the trial- before what I told you today?"

"Yes." She held Regina's stare.

Regina's own eyes grew increasingly wide. She struggled to rein them in. "Then why did you side with me at the hearing? You were never going to pull your statement?"

She was almost breathless, almost whispering.

"I, I don't understand..."

Leaning in, Emma said. "Regina, you were being flirtatious with an old friend, and he was the one who willingly offered up information about his father's business affairs, about his own even. That's hardly a reason for me to change my opinion about you. In my eyes, you didn't do anything wrong."

Regina was shaking her head now, mindlessly, as if on a pendulum. "It makes no sense, though. I appear more guilty now! I could take on a domestic dispute charge, maybe even extortion. You sided with me?"

Now, Emma was shaking her head. She was fighting the strange urge to stand, to defend the woman in front of her.

"It won't stand up in court. Neal gave that information up willingly, to bribe you into arranging that meeting. If anything, paired with that you told me before, you have a pretty good case standing. You should really think about it, Regina."

"Not going to happen." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Who are you protecting by sitting on this? This Neal guy, he's a scumbag bag. He blackmailed you and is the reason you're sitting here in front of me today. Why is besting his father in business more important than the truth?"

Regina quickly stood.

"We're not friends, Miss. Swan. I insist you don't speak to me as such. You think you understand my life, my decisions-"

"You said you beat him, how? How did you beat Gold by condemning yourself? This is crazy, Regina. You know this!"

Regina crossed to the door, planning her exit. "I think that's enough for today. We've run out of time."

"No." Emma shouted louder than intended as she raised swiftly to follow. "You said Neal staged that recording for blackmail. You said you believed he'd done it to prove a point to his father, and then you said you won by filing that release injunction. What does Gold have to do with this case, Regina?"

It was only when she spun back around, Regina noticed how close Emma was standing to her. They were inches apart. It was the first time either had noticed that Emma stood taller than her client when on flat feet.

Regina was looking up at her. Her olive complexion reddened. Her jaw grit tight. She looked ready to fight, but then, like a switch, she softened. Regina's shoulders slumped, and she released a defeated sigh.

"Thank you for being on my side, Emma. Thank you for having that trust in me, and allowing me the time to explain, but please, leave the rest of it alone." She stressed, practically begging with her sad brown eyes. "Your job is here, and you're doing it well. Everything else- that is my responsibility."

"Regina-"

As Emma opened her mouth to speak, Regina took a final step forward, breaking their distance down to a hair. She cupped Emma's cheek in a single warm hand. The way she was looking at her was perplexing, sad even. Regina leaned down, pressing their chests together. She traced a thumb, light and smooth, under Emma's eye.

Her own eyes were watching closely. Regina was reading her, memorizing Emma's face.

"I wish I'd met you sooner." She whispered, stilling her hand.

Emma's breath caught as Regina directed her forward with a short, gentle pull. She brushed her lips to Emma's.  
Once.  
Twice,  
And pulled back.

"Please, leave it alone, Emma." Regina whispered sincerely. She took a quick step backwards, and left the office with haste.

For a long time after, Emma remained standing in the middle of the room. Her fingers suspended over her lips, tingling with an unknown sensation, in which she'd never experienced before.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

 

* * *

Faking sick turned out to be easier said than done, Emma discovered.

Though, she knew the kiss had been initiated by Regina, once again, the trepidation of her long list of unethical behaviors had Emma nervous. By eleven am on Sunday, she had already decided to call out of work for the next two days. She couldn't face Regina. She couldn't face her corrupt boss. She couldn't look at either of them knowing what'd she allowed to happen; knowing what she had done to Regina, and on top of it, enjoying that kiss.

But it was more than that.

Emma hadn't just enjoyed the kiss.

It was more than feeling a female's lips on hers for the first time in months.  _No_ , Emma was full absorbed by it.

Regina's lips proved to be surprisingly perfect. They were soft. They held hers seemingly without fault. It was as if they molded with Emma's with the plan that they were always supposed to be there; perfectly caressing her own. Then, there was the scent of expensive lotion or perfume. It had radiated off of Regina's skin with such allure, Emma found herself craving the aroma since. It was reminiscent of vanilla, but spicer. In all, it was so Regina, Emma wondered why she hadn't noticed the smell before.

 _"It wasn't supposed to be this way."_  Emma whispered to herself as she crossed through Central Park.

Being raised in the foster system, she had always wished for something more. She had wished for a family, a partner, a lover even, but Emma's relationships had always been just as disappointing as the families she'd landed with as a child. Often, her partners cut her out as soon as someone better or younger came along. Emma knew that cycle well. Her caregivers had always given her up for someone new, or someone that was biologically theirs.

By the time Emma reached her late twenties, she had stopped hoping all together. She had been in over twenty homes, and a dozen failed relationships. Dating was too much a project, and sex; it had become merely a means for release.

In this, Emma couldn't remember a time before, when she had been completely enamored by a simple kiss. Perhaps, when she was younger. That was often how those first few times went, but there was also the reminder that she couldn't remember the last time affections ended with just a kiss.

Regina had kissed her, and then, nothing more. She didn't try and take off her clothes, or push for something further. The action had been a more of a thank you than anything else.

That, in itself, had Emma floored.

Even walking into the lobby of New School Elementary, her head was still distracted. Distracted felt like an understatement, actually. Emma felt guilty; guilty to be working, or even trying to function like an adult. It was possible Regina had actually caused her to become ill after all.

Emma was so discombobulated, it was Henry who found her first. When she entered his classroom, he bound over to her quickly. Henry reached her side and greeted Emma with a contagious grin

She could only blink.

"Are you okay, Miss. Emma?" Henry's face turned cross.

Emma swiftly shook from her daze and returned his expression. "I'm sorry, Henry." She smiled. "I'm okay. What were you up to before I walked in?"

With his eyebrows still pinched together, he cocked his head. "Homework..." Henry's tongue dropped from behind his lips. "Are you sure your alright? Momma said you were sick."

Emma's eyes went wide as Henry's hand slipped into hers. "She told you that?"

Henry nodded. "Momma was sad that you canceled her appointment, but we got pizza takeout instead!"

 _Sad?_  Emma shivered and Henry squeezed her fingers.

"It was really yummy." He continued. "-but I don't think momma like it much."

"Why do you think that?" She asked as she pulled herself to recover.

Henry shrugged. "She was in a bad mood, and she didn't even finish her favorite slice."

Emma directed Henry over to the empty table away from where the other children were sitting. "Well, what's your favorite pizza?"

Henry plopped into a chair at her side. "Hmm... bacon!" He cheered. "Do you like pizza?"

"Sure I do!" She beamed and ribbed him playfully in the arm.

Emma went to speak again when someone gently touched her back. Startled, she turned her head. The after school supervisor, Mrs. Wells, was looking down at her with a small grin.

"Sorry to bother you." She greeted. "But I have Henry's mother on the phone. She is looking to speak with you."

"With me?" Emma momentarily faltered. Her thumb wedged harshly into her chest.

Mrs. Wells nodded as she handed over the classroom telephone. Emma quickly stood. She placed her hand over the receiver and offered Henry a polite nod.

"I will just-uh, take this in the hallway. Be right back, kid."

With an awkward hunch of her shoulders, Emma bowed out of the room. She closed the door being her and glanced down at the phone in hand. Perplexed, she lifted it to her ear before leaning back against the brick wall.

"Um, hello?" She stammered. Her arm drew around her waist protectively.

"Miss. Swan, good, I caught you." Regina sounded winded, as if she was running or perhaps distracted while she spoke. "I am sorry to pull you from your session with Henry, but I'd forgotten he had a dentist appointment this afternoon."

"Oh," Emma whispered. "Well, what do you need from me?"

Merely speaking to Regina had Emma's blood headed. Hearing her raspy voice and well-manicured tone had her sweating beneath her sweater. Even her cheeks had turned pink as their shared kiss re-entered the forefront of Emma's mind.

"Nothing," Regina pointedly spoke. "I have Ruby coming to grab him so I can meet them at the office."

"I see," Emma nodded to herself. "Well, it's no problem. I can reschedule and fit him in-"

"Unless-" Regina wasn't listening. She'd begun speaking before Emma could finish her statement. "-would you mind bringing Henry down the street for me?"

"M-me?" She stuttered. Emma really wished she had the ability to collect herself today. "I don't know. I couldn't, I-"

"Please." Regina whispered. "We're already running so far behind, and Ruby is unfortunately further away. You'd really be helping me out, Emma."

Emma was silent for what felt like a lifetime. She really wanted to say no, but Regina sounded desperate. She shouldn't, but-

"It's just down the street?" Emma asked.

Air escaped Regina's lungs in a calming puff. "Two blocks down, on the corner of 96th and Columbus- Remis Dentistry. You can't miss it."

Emma was anxiously combing her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Am I allowed to take Henry from the school? I really don't think I could-"

"I already informed Mrs. Wells. Thank you, Emma. I will meet you there in about ten minutes."

Emma wanted to ask Regina how she knew she would agree. She wanted to know why Regina couldn't grab Henry herself, but it was too late. Regina had already hung up.

Emma didn't know if she was infuriated by the assumption, or pleased with herself for being so well-known as someone who would be willing to offer assistance where she could.

Regardless, it was as Regina said.

When Emma re-entered the classroom, Mrs. Wells was waiting by the door with Henry prepped and ready to go.

"Where are we going, Miss. Emma?" Henry's little hand was tucked into hers as they reached the sidewalk.

"We are, um, going to meet your mom for an appointment." Emma skirted around the truth.

With a shrug and burrowed brow, Henry followed close to her side. She wasn't talking to him, which was odd. Still, Henry kept with her quick pace and contently huddled into his warm winter jacket.

Emma, however, was not as content with her current situation. Her chest was flushed, and her heart, racing. She was going to see Regina. Emma would have to look at Regina and put on the best brave face that she could quickly muster.

But she wasn't ready.

In her mind, she wasn't ready, and by the inconvenient shaking of her legs, neither was her body.

None of this was fair, she decided.

Agreeing to help Graham to save his bosses job, that had been a good deed. Bringing a stressed-out single mother her son, that was also a good deed.

She and Regina, they were both two women at odds with a terrible hand in cards. Neither were deserving of the rings and hoops they'd been put through. Still, Emma knew her role here was wrong. It was unethical. It was inappropriate.

Letting Regina kiss her, and enjoying that kiss, it was equally as wrong as the rest of it.

Now, here she was. She was breaking more barriers by delivering Henry to her. This was the job for a nanny, a friend, family even, but definitely not the social worker.

The bed Emma had made for herself was layered with boulders of bad decisions, and it was officially time that she started taking them off, one by one.

 _Starting today_ , she nodded.

Emma willingly allowed her nerves to be replaced by anger, and the closer they drew to the dentist's office, the more that rage built up inside of her. It was the anger towards herself, her overwhelming stupidity. It was the frustration of Graham taking advantage of her kindness, and it was the rage of allowing Regina to do the same thing.

And maybe Regina really did like her. At this point, Emma had already begun to believe that, but the sting of the hurt and the lies; it was too heavy. Emma was a broken woman, trying to do good. She was naive, and had been swept up by the one person she shouldn't have allowed herself to have feelings for.

But she'd never meant to do so much damage; not to her own life, and to others, by lending a helping hand. 

In this, Emma allowed herself to wallow for the rest of their short walk. 

* * *

They reached the dentist office before Regina. Henry had turned glum. He turned to Emma with wide, sad eyes, and dropped his lip.

"The dentist," He moaned. "Really?"

"Afraid so, kid."

His arms crossed in his puffy red jacket, matching his winter stained cheeks. Henry was looking at the ground now. He kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk as someone hurried up behind them.

"I'm here! Sorry, I am here!" Regina, winded, landed at Emma's side. She had a hand to her chest and appeared flushed in color.

She turned to Emma, offering her an almost uncomfortable toothless grin. "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Emma wedged her hands deep into her pant pockets. "Well, I wasn't given much of a choice in the matter now, was I?"

Regina ignored her. She took Henry's forlorn shoulder in her hand and directed him toward the entrance.

"Shall we?" She asked, and Henry scoffed in reply. Regina was pulling open the door when she suddenly stopped and spun back to Emma.

"Emma," She directed, her voice soft.

Emma stilled and raised her head. She appeared hard in expression, maybe irritated even, but Regina's uncharacteristically shy eyes worked to soften Emma back up.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting... for just a moment?"

Barely nodding, Emma watched Regina and Henry disappear through the brick foyer. With an impatient huff, Emma leaned against the corner wall. The taller buildings around her tunneled the frigid wind up the roadways.

To make matters worse, Emma was now shivering and cold.

She'd only just begun to wonder how long Regina would make her wait, or more so, how long she'd be willing to wait, when Regina returned. She looked almost surprised to see Emma still standing there.

Regina approached her slowly, with her head cautiously down. It wasn't until she stopped at Emma's front, that she dared to lift her eyes.

"So," Regina sang.

"So," Emma continued.

"Listen about yesterday-"  
"If this is about rescheduling-"

The women stammered over each other's words.

"Go ahead," Regina encouraged with an uncomfortable chuckle. She was ultimately thankful just to have Emma speaking to her.

Emma cleared her throat. "I was just saying, if this is about the appointment, I'll get you a list of my availabilities tomorrow."

Shaking her head, Regina frowned. "I don't want to talk about the sessions."

"Oh," She whispered and shrugged into her chest.

"Are you feeling better?" The look of confusion on Emma's face cause Regina to laugh. "I missed you on Monday. I heard that you were sick. Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, yeah," Emma said with a short, impersonal nod. "-loads. It was probably just a bug."

Her lips pursed, eyes sparkling. "I heard there was something like that going around."

Turning silent, Emma simply nodded again. She diverted her gaze to the floor. The wind was beating against her tattered hacked and she tucked into it further.

"Listen Emma," Regina drew closer to her. "I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable-"

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked, her eyes snapping forward. "I mean, what is this? One minute, you can't stand me, and the next, you're singing my praises. I just, I can't keep up."

Appearing almost sad, Regina's gaze flickered. Her eyes moved quickly over Emma's face, as if she might cry.

"I know," Was all she said for a long few moments.

Regina was fidgeting with her hands, spinning the rings around her fingers as her attention honed in on the toes of her heels. When she looked back up, Regina was weary. She bit down on her bottom lip and deeply frowned.

"Emma, this is difficult for me." She began. "I, I didn't plan for this; for any of it. You are my therapist, my case worker- not my friend, and certainly not someone I thought I might have considered..." She paused. "Well consider, dating."

Emma's eyes popped wide. They'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Dating?" She shook her head. "Do you know what you're alluding to here?"

Regina's head teetered into a slow, yet steady nod. "I do, and I know the timing is not perfect, but I've grown to care about you, Emma Swan."

"Regina-"

Regina held up her hand, almost pleading in her expression.

"Please," She breathed. "Let me talk."

Nervous, but unmotivated to fight it, Emma nodded. Her arms wrapped securely around her chest, and her chin buried into the lining of her coat.

Regina took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have kissed you." She explained. "It was reckless and stupid, and I regret doing it throughly, but not for the reasons you might have come to assume. I wanted to kiss you, Emma. I've wanted to for a long time. You've been so kind to me, so persistent. I don't think anyone has cared about me in the way that you have, ever before in my life. And I'm not an idiot, I know that's your job. I know I've probably read more into the way that you are around me, than you meant for me to see. You might not feel what I have been feeling, and you might not have any desire too, but I am asking you, Emma; after this all blows over, would you like to get to know me? Would you like to, perhaps,  _go_  out with me?"

Emma had never seen Regina this way before. She was so vulnerable, so tiny in comparison to standards that she usually held for herself.  _Asking her out?_  That was completely unlike the woman Emma had come to know. Regina would never put herself out there like this. Not even Graham would believe it, if Emma were as unwise as to divulge it to him.

And Regina was standing too close again. Emma could smell that perfume, that lotion maybe, permeating off of her skin. It was delicious, spicy and sweet; everything that Regina's personality usually radiated.

Whom ever was standing in front of Emma right now, that was not Regina.

The woman before her was complicated. She was sad. This was as close to 'begging on her knees' as Regina would ever allow herself to be.

But it was wrong. All of this was so incredibly wrong. This was the worst situation Emma could possibly find herself in, and after everything else she'd been working without effort to destroy.

"Regina, no..." She whispered. Her head was shaking quickly over her shoulders. "You don't know what you're asking from me. You don't even know me! This, this can't happen!"

"And why not?" Despite Emma's erratic tone, Regina appeared calm, as if she'd been expecting Emma to argue. "I'm not asking for anything to happen now. I am just asking for the opportunity to try after our sessions come to a close."

Emma's jaw wavered with tongue-stuck words. She wished the walls behind her back would swallow her whole. She had no where to run, no where to hide. Regina was so close to her, she'd catch Emma before she could slink away.

"Why do you think that this, client-therapist relationship, is a good idea? Why would you want to risk saying anything to me, to try for something more that we already have? Regina, we are worlds apart!" Emma baited. "I'm a poverty-ridden, human services student. I don't have any family, any money; I have nothing to offer, nothing going for me at all. You could do so much better with anyone else. I'm just, I'm here to do my job."

Irritation flashed across Regina's forehead momentarily. She worked quickly to hide it before taking her hand and settling it on Emma's wrist.

"Does your job require you to defend me in light of my own mistakes? Does it ask you to defy your bosses wishes by siding with my case after he prompted you to do otherwise? Does your job require you to make home visits and other schedule changes to make your client's life easier?"

Regina's brows tensed together. She squeezed Emma's hand.

"Like I said, I am not an idiot. This job is different for you, and I don't understand why. You didn't have to walk with me to get Henry from Sunday school that afternoon. You didn't have to stay in his classroom when I messed up his schedule. You didn't have to bring him to me today, but you did, and you would have, whether I prompted you to or not. I don't know what makes working with Henry and I different for you, Emma, but I do know that it is, and I do know, that I appreciate it more than I could ever voice with words."

With her eyes low, Emma sighed. "You think I am some big hero, but you don't understand the half of it. I'm not here to be a hero, if anything, I only make messes out of people's lives. I can't date you, Regina. I can't date you, because it's not right. It's not right, and I don't want too."

Emma tugged harshly away from her hold. She had her back to Regina as she stepped away.

"You don't even know me. You don't know what I've done!"

Regina watched her leave. That was all she could do. She'd put herself out there, and this was the unfortunate result. 

A certain sadness, a loneliness, settled over her shoulders. She shrugged into it. Regina was left alone with the feeling, that everything that could be better, was once again as terrible as it always has been. Regina was the perfect prophet of all of the poor feats her mother had prepared her for.

She was a single-mother, battered, and unloveable. She was a business woman, and both that and terrible mother, would be all she'd ever amount to. 

She knew that, but the reality only hurt now, because the light of something more, had just been stolen from her. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

 

* * *

Fists clenched, stares wild and lethal, Emma and Regina were at a standoff.

At one end of the hall, with her arms wide, Regina was the barrier Emma needed to pass through. She was abrasive and unwilling in her stature. Her brown eyes were burning with a fierceness meant to belittle anyone who caught sight. Her lips snarled, and Emma, at the other end of the hall, she appeared equally as malevolent.

A win, was what they both sought.

But how had they landed here- seconds away from a dispute neither needed to have?

It started over forty minutes prior, on that Wednesday afternoon.

While approaching the door to the Mill's apartment, Emma already knew that something was off. It was not only the last minute venue change for Henry's session that had her suspicious. The frantic red head in the lobby, running late for her cab that both knew was not waiting, also tipped Emma off.

And now, in the foyer, she smelt baked goods.

The front door had been left ajar, and Emma knew  _exactly_  who was waiting... just beyond that entrance.

And she would have been nervous, had Emma not been driven to feel so completely angered. First and foremost, she was angry at herself. She had been forced into this trap against her will, and secondly, she was angry at Regina, who just could not leave well enough alone.

The end of their time together was easily insight, but getting there; that was torture. This was turning into a three-ring circus with Regina at the stand, and Emma was tired of acting as the lioness being put through the hoops.

When Emma entered the foyer, she kicked off her heels next to the doormat. Emma placed her bag on the hall table and then reeled in a deep breath with her shoulders pulled back.

After hesitating, debating whether or not it was inappropriate to head home, she begrudgingly started for the next room.

"Miss. Swan-"

Emma was startled still in the entryway.

Between Emma, with a hand to her chest, and Regina, was a silver tray lined with apple cider. Regina was smiling, her teeth grit, but beyond the dark iris', something wicked lingered. It was the mask of a humiliated woman; a woman who would stop at nothing to restore her ego.

"Is it that time already?" Regina's cheeks pulled high and dimpled.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, here I am so, it looks like it..."

"Great!" Regina moved aside, smiling all too kindly. "I was just bringing Henry his afternoon snack. If you'll kindly follow me."

When she spun around, Emma was immediately met with Regina's backside. She was wearing an incredibly tight pair of black leggings and a loose fitting tank. Emma could see the perfectly snug, lace bandeau beneath the straps. Her mouth began to water. Her mind reeled.

This was another trap, and Emma had blindly stumbled into it.

"Miss. Swan," Regina sang.

When Emma lifted her head, she found herself planted at the center of the living room. Regina was waiting at the top step of the landing, eyeing her coyly from over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" She gleamed.

Emma had been caught. She could feel it in the burn of her cheeks as she dropped her gaze.

"Right behind you." She said, and followed Regina the rest of the way up the stairs.

"He has been looking forward to this all week." Regina announced highly. "I think missing his session last Wednesday has had him in a funk. He has talked about nothing but showing you his new story books since then."

"Right," Emma said with a nod. Her lips pursed. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing them."

They reached the fork in the landing, just before the bedrooms. Regina stopped short before spinning back around. Emma herself, halted. Her eyes dared wide, and she dragged them from tips of perfect bare toes, to the hilt of a perfect brown head.

Regina was smiling; a true, honest grin. But of course she was smiling. She was winning.

She held out the tray. "Here, why don't you take this into him. He'll be more surprised to see you over me anyway."

Emma hesitated before reaching for the tray. Regina transitioned it delicately into her arms, but not before purposefully brushing against the back of Emma's hand. Neither could ignore the electricity that sparked out of that one simple touch.

"I'll just, take this in then." Emma coughed, raising her shoulders into the wall behind her.

"You go right ahead." Regina stepped aside. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need...  _anything_."

Emma shivered. So much emphasis in one, overused word.

She was forced to avert her glance once more, hurrying down the hall as she did. When she reached Henry's bedroom, Emma recovered with a quick shake of the head. She knocked on the door, and entered.

His reaction was priceless. Emma felt her heart swell in response.

Henry lit up like a child on Christmas Day. His lips dropped before curling. His eyes pulled into crescents. Henry dove from his seat and embraced Emma around her thighs.

"You came!" He cheered. His face burrowed into her stomach.

Startled, Emma placed the tray at the end of Henry's bed before settling her hand on his hair. He looked up at her, grinning.

Henry's arms were still tight around her legs. "I'm so glad you came back!"

"Did you doubt I would?" Emma asked. Her chuckling rang down in his ears.

Henry pulled away with a small shrug. "Momma said she wasn't sure. She said you had a fight."

"Your mother told you that?"

Looking away, Henry slumped back over to his desk. He was quiet as he sat. Emma waited a patient moment until grabbing a glass of milk off the tray and meandering over to his side. Even as she placed it next to him, Henry didn't look up. He grabbed his neglected pencil and continued his homework.

Emma covered his hand. "Henry, what did she tell you?"

Very shyly, Henry redirected his gaze. His head moved slow, as if on a swivel, and he sighed. "She didn't tell me anything." He promised.

"Then how did you know we fought?"

Henry sucked down on his bottom lip. His shoulders raised. "I heard Momma telling Ruby. When she came home early, she said that you had a fight and that she wasn't sure you'd still come, but you're here!"

He beamed, distracting Emma from his confession.

"I am here, but I wouldn't worry too much about that fight. It was just grown up stuff." Emma wrinkled her nose. "We are trying to make sure you don't have to spend so much time with me anymore."

Henry made a face. He turned somber. "But I like spending time with you. Will you still come back to visit after the meetings are done?"

Craning her neck, to the side, Emma flashed him a playful wink. "I will see what I can do."

This was the hard part of her job. Emma knew it. Often the children she worked with became attached and then she'd be forced to fib that they would still be friends after their time together ended. Of course, that never happened. Well, unless the parents were repeat offenders, but it was safe to assume that wouldn't be the case here.

Emma had experienced her own cycle of attachment issues herself, while in the foster system. She remembered landing with families that she really liked. When she'd be removed, the parents would tell her the same, white lies, and Emma would never see them again. Luckily, for Henry, he had a great support system already in place. There was a chance he'd never think twice about the social worker who never came back to see him.

"Here," Emma raised off her knees. She pulled the tray over to his nightstand at the side of his desk. "Your mom asked me to bring you your snack."

With a smile, he reached for one of the chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies. They were still warm to the touch.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

Emma knew she should say no. Instead, her eyes circled to the ceiling.

"Well," She hummed. "Alright..."

Henry giggled. He handed her a cookie before slumping back into the chair while quietly munching on his.

"These are good!" Emma mused with her mouth full.

Henry could only nod. His brown eyes lit up as he worked through his snack, bouncing eagerly as he did.

"They're momma's special cookies." He explained after he had finished. Henry took a slug of his milk and dropped the glass back down. "She only makes them when she is sorry."

Her munching stopped. Emma turned her head. "What does that mean?"

"Momma only makes them after she yells at me or after we get in a fight." Henry whipped his lips with the back of his hand. "Maybe today she made them for you."

Before Emma could respond, Henry jumped up from his seat. He hurried over to the toy box under the window and threw it open.

"We made this for you, too," Henry began. He lifted something into his arms and quickly hid it against his chest.

When he turned, he had a small book clutched against him. Henry held it out to her, approaching slowly. Curious, Emma allowed the book to be placed in her hands. She looked down, marveling at the soft texture of the fine, brown leather.

"What's this?" Emma asked, flipping it over to its front.

"That's Emma's book!"  
"Emma's book?"

"Yeah!" Henry cheered. "We wrote it for you! I did the pictures and momma did the words. It's just like our other ones, but this one is for you!"

Eyes wide, Emma hummed. "You did?"

Henry nodded eagerly.

Turning her eyes down to the book, Emma opened to the first page. Scribbled in Regina's fine print, was a lengthy inscription. Emma snapped the book shut.

"Why don't I read through this later, hm?" Her cheeks burned red. "After all, I'm here to talk to you, aren't I?"

Dejected, but oblivious, Henry shrugged. He clambered back up onto his chair and slid her a piece of paper.

"Do you want to write a story with me?" He asked.

"I," Emma beamed. "Would love to write a story with you."

The pair spent the better part of the next twenty minutes passing papers back and forth. It wasn't until overhead lights started flashing and an alarm began to blare, that Henry and Emma were pulled back to reality.

He covered his ears, eyes wild, scared. "What's that?"

Mimicking Henry's position, Emma replied. "I don't know!"

Like a bullet, Henry shot out from behind his desk. He took off at a fierce run. Fearing for his safety, Emma, close behind, sprinted to catch up.

As Henry neared the stairs, Emma lunged. She took hold of his shoulder and held him still.

The alarm silenced. The flashing stopped.

Emma's hand remained strict on Henry.

"Momma?" He asked.

Emma looked for a sign that it was unwise to proceed. Finding none, she nodded. She removed her hold on his shoulder and Henry continued to run.

He ran until he reached the dining room. The air pouring out of the kitchen was smokey and grey. Henry waved his little hand around his face, dispersing the smoke higher toward the ceiling.

They could hear Regina speaking, just beyond the archway. Her pitch was strained, but showed no means of peril.

"No, no, everything is fine." Regina stressed as they entered.

She stood with her back to them, speaking directly into her cell phone. Henry hurried to Regina's side. He hugged on to her hip. Regina placed her free hand on his head, watching as the smoke billowed up from the oven.

"It was just a baking accident. There are no issues here." She continued, flustered and breathless. "I will," She stated. "And thank you for checking in."

Regina hung up the phone, placing the screen face down on the counter. When she turned, her cheeks were flushed. Emma couldn't help but notice the way Regina's chest was reeling in her loose grey tee.

"I'm sorry about that." She breathed, and tucked her hand behind her back.

"Momma, what happened?" Henry turned his chin to rest against her waist as he looked up at her.

"Nothing happened." Regina smiled, patting his hair. "There was some crumbs on the bottom of the oven that burned and caused the fire alarms to go off."

With a frown, Henry turned to the oven. He pinched his nose and backed away.

"It stinks!" Henry mused.

"I know, I've got to get it cleaned up."

Regina watched as Henry wedged his back into the refrigerator. His face was stuck in a playful grimace.

"You don't need to stand here and watch." Regina laughed. "I promise, everything is okay now. You two can go back to whatever it was you were doing, and I will take care of this."

Skeptical, Henry tipped his brow, looking very much like his mother when she made that same face. He waited only a minute before his head dropped into a nod.

"Okay..." He sang, and hurried out of the room.

Before Emma had a chance to follow, Regina had spun back around; decidedly to assess if her food was still salvageable. Instead, though, she looked down at her hand. Regina prodded a spot on her palm with a finger and openly winced.

Emma barely had time to take a step towards her when Henry returned.

"Miss. Emma, are you coming?" He asked.

Having been caught, Regina's wide eyes surfaced over her shoulder. Emma nodded apologetically, before turning back to Henry.

"I'll be right there, kid. You go ahead. I'm going to help your mom clean up the mess and then we can finish our story."

Pouting, Henry kicked at the tile with his toes.

"Two minutes," Emma winked. "Why don't you challenge me with some more pictures while you wait?"

His expression lifted. He leapt into the air. "Okay!" Henry bellowed, and sprinting back to his room.

Cautiously, she returned her attention to Regina. Emma stayed complacent in her spot, with the island separating them. She watched Regina cower towards the sink and quickly turn on the cold tap. Submerging her hand under the cool stream, Regina sighed.

"Well, the kid's gone." Emma stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

"It's only a burn." Regina explained with a scoff.

Her back was to Emma and her eyes were down at her hand. She didn't even hear Emma approaching from behind. It wasn't until she was there, hovering next to her, that Regina raised her head.

But Emma wasn't looking at her. Her brows were pulled together tight. Her teeth were grit.

"Yikes," Emma mused. "That is an  _ugly_  burn."

The skin at the center of Regina's palm was a deep purple. It would certainly blister in the upcoming hours, and definitely could benefit from medical attention.

"Note to self, next time, don't grab the pan with your bare hand."

Emma dryly chuckled. "That does sound intelligent."

"I don't know what I was thinking." Regina expressed as she rotated her hand under the water. "Well, I wasn't thinking. All I knew was I had to get the pan out of there so I didn't start a real fire."

"Here," Emma leaned over Regina, reaching for the tap.

She turned the dial a quarter inch towards warm, and Regina frowned in reply.

"You want the water to be cool enough to stop the burn, but not so cold that you slow the blood flow."  
"Dealt with burns a lot, have you?"

Emma backed away, pressing her hips into the island.

Her gaze flickered uncomfortably before she spoke. "I'm used to household injuries. I've always had a lot of...siblings, you could say."

Regina hid her expression into the sink. Feeling foolish for even asking, she circled her palm under the water as if she knew was she was doing.

"Let it sit there for a few minutes and then get some vaseline on it. Keep it moist." Emma instructed.

"I will do that," Regina whispered with a slight nod.

She heard Emma's bare feet padding away on the tile. Something inside of Regina told her it was smarter to leave well enough alone, but she couldn't help herself. Regina never allowed herself to want for things that she shouldn't have.

Emma was different, though. She was different, and Regina knew it.

"Actually," Regina spun from the sink. She could almost hear her inner psyche screaming.

Emma stared back at her with soft green eyes.

"Would you mind grabbing the ointment for me? It's on the top shelf of the closet in Henry's bathroom."

Without thinking, Emma nodded. "Of course."

Regina watched her walking away, loving the feeling of wickedness that washed over her as she did. She brushed back her hair with her good hand and felt herself begin to smirk.

Up in the bath, Emma was on her toes fishing through the contents. She bumped into the excess bottles, knocking them onto their side. Once fully frustrated, she jumped. Her hand landed on the vaseline container and she snatched it into her hold.

"Gotcha.." She cheered quietly. Emma clasped the container against her chest and closed the closet door.

Someone chuckled in the hallway. Emma turned and frowned.

"That was very graceful." Regina mused.

She was leaned against the doorframe with one arm protectively strewn over her waist. Her brown eyes were gleaming. Her lips curled.

"Can I help?" Emma questioned, hiding behind her perplexed stare.

"It wasn't fair for me to have you running all over the house. You should get back to Henry. He looks forward to this all week."

"Right," Emma crinkled her brow. "Well, here's your ointment."

She held it out to Regina, who surprisingly, didn't move. Her brown eyes lifted over Emma's face, and she stayed perfectly still.

Emma placed the vaseline on the corner of the sink instead. She took a stepped towards Regina who quickly blinked.

"Sorry," She whispered, and moved out of her way, but now it was Emma who was stuck still.

Her eyes were strict on the purple scar covering Regina's palm. It looked worse than it had just minutes ago.

Emma huffed, wondering why she couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Come here." She instructed sternly.

Not having to be told twice, Regina approached. She held out her burn while Emma made quick work of the cap on the ointment. With one hand secured around Regina's wrist, and her second knuckle deep in the vaseline, Emma lowered a finger to Regina's palm.

Very gingerly, she began to apply a thin layer of jelly to the burn.

Regina merely watched. Her eyes were transfixed on Emma's very serious expression. Emma had her brows low, and her bottom lip sucked under her teeth. Regina could barely feel Emma's touch as she soothed on the ointment. Still, watching even that, was intoxicating.

"This is what I was talking about," Regina whispered after a long minute had passed by.

Emma didn't raise her eyes from the job at hand. "Meaning?" She dryly hummed.

"Is caring for your client's injuries in your job description?"

"So, we are going there again?" Emma deadpanned. "Well, let me ask you this. If someone at your job was hurt, wouldn't you want to help them?"

Regina's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "Probably not," She stated, quite matter of fact. "I'd probably find an intern, but then again, you're much nicer than I am."

"You don't know that." Emma scoffed, shaking her head lightly.

"Of course I do," Regina sang, her voice like a whisper in reply.

Emma cleaned up the wound and replaced the top on the container. "You're all set." She motioned.

Regina stood there, holding her hand, looking down contemplatively at the burn.

"May I ask you something?" She questioned quietly. Her body never swaying from its spot.

Emma crossed her arms. "If there's anything I've learned during our time together, it's that saying 'no' won't stop you anyway. So, why don't you just go right ahead..."

Pleased, and showing it, Regina tipped her chin. "Kissing me, you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Emma's jaw wavered. Her eyes bore wide.

"Because the way I see it," Regina continued. "-people don't let other people kiss them. Not unless they want it to happen."

"You surprised me." Emma defended with a shrug. "It's as simple as that."

"Surprised or not, you never pushed me away. You never asked me to stop."

Regina's voice was low, husky. Emma felt her face begin to flush and she frowned.

"Regina, what is this?" She asked. "We can't keep going in these circles. I need you to put this behind you. It can't happen and it won't."

Finally, the anger that Regina had been harboring, it broke through. With her teeth grit, she smiled. She stepped back into the hall; almost daring for Emma to follow.

"You see," Regina sang, moving backwards as she did. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I don't know what irks me more."

Leaving the bathroom, Emma stood adjacent to the entry way. Her arms were tucked tight over her chest and she glowered.

"Meaning?" Emma leered.

"Meaning, you said those things to hurt me, but you lied and you know it." Regina cattily laughed. "You said you didn't want me, but I see right through your bull shit, Emma Swan."

Flabbergasted, Emma blinked. She allowed her mouth to open, but shut it equally as quick. Her head turned with her mind, and finally, she scoffed.

"Is this what happens?" Emma started back. "When people turn you down, you get angry? You don't like the answers they give and then you feel a need to cause a scene?" Smirking, she shook her head. "Maybe you're not as innocent as I had thought."

Regina's eyes were like fire as Emma's words settled in her ears. "Low blow," She dared.

"What?" Emma shrugged with her hands wide. "Like I said, you don't know me, and you have to stop assuming that you do." She stepped towards Regina, no longer afraid of what she might say or how she might act. "Anyway, it has been fun, Regina, but I think it's time for me to go."

"Then leave." Regina crooned, baring her space at the center of the end of the hall.

Emma rolled her eyes at the display. "What, are you going to hold me here until you get your way?"

They were almost chest to chest. Emma's face was slanted up at Regina. Both hostile in expression.

"What are you protecting me from?" Regina asked, and her eyes flickered with something unknowing.

Emma's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

With her good hand, Regina caught Emma's wrist. She held her to her spot. "You heard me. What or who are you protecting me from?"

Her voice was low. Her jaw, still hard and menacing, but something deep under the surface had softened. Emma found herself tracing Regina's face, trying to understand why.

"I know that there's something you're not telling me." Regina continued. "I know that there's something stopping you from saying yes to me." She dropped Emma's hand. "I am smarter than most people want to give me credit for."

Emma snorted and shook her head. "Unfortunately, all your hostilities and threats overshadow that. No one can see you as you really are because you're so burdened by hate you feel towards yourself."

Refusing to take the bait, Regina raised a pointed finger. "Tell me."

"No."

Glaring, Regina pushed her nail into Emma's chest. "Tell me."

"No." Emma growled.

Regina's voiced raised, but the tone still held strict. "What will it take for people to start telling me the truth? I am sick of it! What are you not telling me?"

"What is wrong with you? What makes you think I am hiding something? Why can't you just take no for an answer?"

Emma was pushing her back. She snatched Regina's finger from its embedded place in her ribcage before throwing it aside.

"You like me! I see that you do. I see the way your eyes follow me while I walk, or how they watch my lips while I'm speaking; like they are right now. I know that Henry and I are more than an obligation for you, but still, you insist on saying that it's nothing more. Do you know how insane that makes me feel?"

"I'm warning you, Regina." Emma sharpened. "Stop while you're ahead."

Backing off, Regina's arms crossed. "What are you so afraid of, Miss. Swan? Are you afraid I'll ruin your career if you tell me the truth? Or is it that someone else can ruin your career if you do?"

Emma's gaze momentarily faltered. Regina's brow arched and she smirked.

"So, that's it. Someone has their hands on you, is it?" Her jaw tightened, despite feeling so much closer to the truth. "Who is it? Is it Gold? The man's a menace. I cannot say I am surprised. Or is your boss? My HR department? Tell me!"

Blindly shaking her head, Emma lowered her eyes. "Stop pushing. It's nothing like that!"

"But there is something?"

Emma internally groaned. "No! You're making my head spin. Just leave it alone, Regina!"

Stubbornly, she ignored Emma. Regina stepped forward, ready to continue pressing. Her mouth dropped to respond when Emma's hands landed with a slap against her chest.

Angered, Regina's eyes flared. She moved to snatch Emma's wrists, but suddenly, the hands on her slid upward. Regina was so preoccupied with their whereabouts, by the time they slid in at the back of her neck, she hadn't realized how close Emma had drew to her.

On her toes, Emma bruised their lips together, bringing Regina's face down harshly to meet hers.

"Is that what you want?"

She moved onto her again.

"You want me to tell you that I find you attractive; that I enjoyed kissing you?" Emma's nails dug into the skin of Regina's neck before loosening. "Well, you got it. I liked it Regina. Are you happy now? I liked it, but I was smarter than you when I decided to pretend that nothing had happened! It can't happen, despite what either of us would want, but there! You have what you want! Now, let me go the fuck home!"

Shocked, but baited, Regina pushed Emma away of her. Her arms tucked in protectively around her waist and her deep brown eyes lowered.

"You insufferable, petulant child!" Regina barked. "You think that's what I want? To be woman-handled and bartered with like some U-Haul lesbian at the bar?"

She turned her face from Emma's gaze. Her shoulders buckled. "How mistaken you are, Emma Swan."

It was only then, Emma realized her mistake.

In a matter of seconds, she had degraded herself into the sole person who had landed Regina in counseling in the first place. Regina didn't want to be bruised onto. She wanted to be respected, and cared for, all the things she'd said she'd never experienced before.

What had been a mere tact to get Regina to stop hassling her, had proved to Regina that Emma was no better than every other person in her life.

Feeling nauseous, and slightly light headed, Emma stepped forward.

"Regina, I am so sorry." Her brow creased. "That was uncalled for. I just, I wanted you to stop. I shouldn't have- I didn't- I am so sorry..."

Refusing her eye contact, Regina looked to the wall. "It's fine Miss. Swan. I asked for it. I pushed you into behaving that way, but you were right. It's time for you to go."

She slid with her back to the wall, her attention still carefully averted. Emma could see from Regina's profile that her expression was conflicted, lost somewhere between heartbroken and angered.

With her head down, Emma slowly passed by her.

Before she came to the end of the hall, she stilled. With a heavy heart, Emma turned back toward Regina and sighed.

"It is different." She whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to say it, or the strength to act on it. You deserve better than that, and better than me."

With that, Emma walked away.

Regina refused to follow Emma's movements with her eyes. It felt too painful to watch. She knew she was responsible for this, just as she was with every other mistake made in her life.

With her bottom lip sucked under her teeth and her brow furrowed, Regina balled her hands into fists.

She looked to Henry's bedroom door which had been left, unfortunately ajar. Regina groaned and stepped towards it.

She now had some explaining to do.

* * *


End file.
